Let There Be Stars!
by YMA6Konata34
Summary: Who knew music had the power to bring so many people closer together, Well the Lucky Star girls are about to find out! KONAMI AND MINTAKA
1. Chapter 1

Let There Be Stars! Chapter 1

Before I begin, I want to let you know this is my first story and most probably going to be my worst because it's my first and I'm not very experienced when it comes to fanfiction but hopefully it'll turn out well.

Please review; your opinions will be helpful with me progressing the story as your positive encouragement will keep me driving forward (but if you criticize it I will also know what to change about the story) the latter is more likely I DON'T OWN LUCKY STAR OR GUITAR HERO.

Well hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"YEAH I WIN AGAIN!" screamed Konata as she triumphantly raised her fist into the air to celebrate her victory against Kagami.

"You spend way too much playing these Konata, maybe you should consider a constructive hobby other than wasting your time on games and anime" signed Kagami as she placed her controller down in defeat.

"You're just upset because you were once again defeated by my superior skills Kagamin! Boasted Konata as her hands were busy rifling through her sizable game's collection. Kagami felt a strange sense of déjà vu about the situation but ignored it as Konata threw a computer game case directly at her face.

"Watch it you little midget! Kagami shouted as she recovered from the blow Konata had given her.

"Maybe you should react a bit quicker and then you might lose a little weight, but then again I do want a little meat on my tsundere's bones." Konata cheekily remarked.

Kagami ignored the otakus comment and focused her attention on the computer game Konata has thrown at her and she thought the game looked quite interesting, granted she couldn't read the packaging because it was in English but it intrigued her none the less.

"Guitar hero 5, this some sort of music game? asked Kagami.

"Well done Kagamin you can read" Konata sarcastically said.

"Hey your English is worse than mine so don't go acting like the intelligent one" exclaimed Kagami.

"I was joking, anyway can you give me hand with grabbing a few things from the closet, its kind of full of junk so I need some help finding what I'm looking for" said Konata.

"Sure just give me a second" Kagami said as she stood and starting walking towards Konata's closet. She always knew Konata's room was quite messy but she thought she would keep her precious things like manga and games tidy and organised but what amazed Kagami was the fact that all her games were in pristine condition even thought they spend most of their time stuffed in a drawer and left there after Konata had gotten bored with them.

"Hey Konata" Kagami asked as she approached Konata who was busy fiddling with the lock on her closet door.

"Yeah Kagami?" Konata said as she unlocked the door and almost literally dived inside her closet, Konata was in awe of how much stuff was in there and she was relieved most of it was clothes and this kind of surprised her because Konata hadn't grown much since her tenth birthday so why would she have so many.

"Err… why do you have some many clothes?" Kagami asked and she rummaged through the piles of clothes that littered the floor of Konata's surprisingly spacious closet.

"My dad wanted me to keep all my old clothes because they remind him of me when I was younger, it's sweet but kind of weird as well but at least it keeps him happy" said Konata who had just handed a large plastic object to Kagami.

Kagami looked at the object that was handed to her and realised it was a plastic guitar with 5 buttons on the end of the neck that were coloured green, red, blue, yellow and orange. Then Konata made her way towards Kagami with another plastic guitar which was near identical to the one she was holding except it had a strap connected to it. Kagami was surprisingly envious of Konata having a strap and she didn't.

Before Kagami could finish analysing the differences between the two guitars she was pushed out of the closet by an impatient Konata.

"Come on Kagami, your lucky you can even fit through this door with all that pudginess you've got going on." Konata laughed as she exited the closet along with Kagami.

"Your comments about my weight are really starting to piss me off! Kagami huffed and she sat down on Konata's bed along with the plastic guitar she was holding.

"But I know you love it when I joke about you, even though it doesn't seem like it" said Konata as she placed the guitar hero disc into the play station.

"Whatever, hey I don't even know how to play this game and where did you get it from anyway? asked Kagami as she fiddled with the buttons on the guitar.

"Oh my dad imported it from America as a surprise present for both of us and we got bored of it after a while so we put it in the closet, I'm pretty damn good at it though and if you don't believe me then check this out." Konata cheered as she played the first song that appeared on the screen and conveniently this was a song Konata was quite adept as her fingers slid effortlessly across the guitar hitting every single note.

Kagami couldn't quite understand what was going on but she noticed the stupidly high score Konata had earned in the corner of the screen. Konata turned around as the song finished and this is when Kagami came up with the idea and what a great idea it was.


	2. The Idea

Hey readers, anyone who read the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave feedback

Anyway enough of me, on with the story

Might do a change in the story, hopefully you won't see it coming

I don't own Lucky Star or Guitar Hero.

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 2**

"Hey Kagami do you wanna try" asked Konata who had just obtained the high score on the song she just finished.

"No thanks I'm happy watching; besides I don't know how to play said Kagami who seemed embarrassed at the fact that she didn't know how to play.

"Oh sure! Are you sure your not afraid that I might beat you again" Konata cheekily said whilst displaying her cat like grin towards Kagami.

"No way I'm not afraid of losing bring it on unless you're too scared!" Kagami exclaimed

"Whoa! The tsundere has challenged me! The tables have turned Kagamin." said Konata.

Kagami then stood up to face Konata who grasped the neck of her plastic guitar ready to play Kagami both of them seemed overly confident about winning but Kagami didn't have the slightest clue of how the game was played and this overconfidence would be her downfall as she was so angered by konata's insults that she didn't think about asking her how to play.

"Hey Kagami, do you want to know to play or can you figure it out on your own? Asked Konata, who was scrolling through the large list of songs that were displayed on the screen.

Kagami realised she couldn't back out of the challenge so she decided to figure it out on her own without help from Konata.

"No I'm fine, it can't be that hard to figure out and if someone as simple minded as you can be this good at it then it must be easy" laughed Kagami.

"HA! Don't we so quick to judge me my darling tsundere as you already know I am an experienced gamer and being good at games comes naturally to me, well except for puzzle games which I kind of suck at" explained Konata.

Konata then selected a song from the long list and a long blue haired blue girl appeared on the screen that loosely resembled Konata and a random rocker was chosen for Kagami who didn't seem too bothered what persona she took on in the game.

Konata had placed Kagami on medium difficulty to see how she could cope and she placed herself on expert as she could breeze through the song she selected without missing many notes at all.

Kagami struggled to hit some of the notes until she realised you had to hit the strum bar and buttons simultaneously in order to hit the note and after this she found the game rather easy.

"Wow Kagami your pretty good if this is your first time playing this, are you sure your not a closet otaku who hides in her room playing guitar hero all the time?" Konata questioned Kagami.

"Of course not that's ridiculous and stops distracting me or I'll miss the notes! Shouted Kagami.

Kagami kept eyes on hers and Konata's side of the screen to see who was ahead in terms of points but she had to make sure she didn't miss any notes. But she was being dominated by Konata who had almost doubled her score. The song then finished and she signed in defeat.

"Yes! I have once again bested my Kagamin!" boasted Konata.

"Yeah whatever it's only a stupid game its not like it's the real thing or anything." sighed Kagami who threw the plastic guitar on Konata's bed.

Kagami expected an instant reply from Konata but she just sat there speechless like she'd just discovered something then she threw herself towards Kagami. She landed on top of Kagami with a loud thud.

"Kagami you're a damn genius! I know what I can do as a hobby and you can help me! exclaimed Konata who was clearly overexcited by the idea.

"What is it and can you get off your crushing me! Moaned Kagami who was trying to force Konata off of her.

Kagami managed to force Konata off of her and pushed her aside and this resulting in Konata tumbling off the bed but she quickly jumped back onto her feet.

"I can play the guitar, it's productive and a hobby so I'll be killing two birds with one stone and you can play something with me!" explained Konata.

"That's a good idea Konata but I don't want to waste my money on a guitar just so you have someone to play with and I've never used a guitar in my life!" said Kagami.

"Ahhhhhhh come on Kagamin you know you want to play with your dear friend Konata" pouted Konata who attempted to put on her cutest face to convince Kagami but it didn't seem to be working.

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything so don't get your hopes up." Kagami said who has foolishly fallen for Konata's trick of cuteness.

"Awesome, I can't wait, I'm looking for some guitars online right now" Konata said who was already firmly planted in her computer chair.

"Hey don't forget that we've got homework that's due in tomorrow and I don't want you copying my work again." Nagged Kagami whose words didn't seem to get through to Konata.

"Don't worry about homework this is what's important" cheered Konata as she stamped her small but strangely loud feet onto the floor.

Then Kagami realised it was getting quite dark outside and realised she would have to make her way home soon.

"Hey Konata I better head home otherwise I'm going to get scolded for being late." Said Kagami who was putting her coat on whilst saying those words.

"Wait Kagami!" shouted Konata as Kagami made her way out of the bedroom door.

Kagami was aware of Konata's shouting but didn't expect what was about to happen. Konata leapt onto her back and this caused Kagami to panic and wave her arms wildly, thankfully Konata was incredibly light. She continued to try and fight the blue monster of off her back until she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

Kagami recovered from the fall and scolded Konata. "What the hell was that for"? shouted Kagami.

"Sorry but can I borrow you homework, I don't know how to do it" Konata shyly asked as she realised she had angered the tsundere.

"Why didn't you just ask!" exclaimed Kagami.

"I thought this way would be more fun" said Konata.

Kagami didn't want to admit but Konata was right that was pretty fun.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2 down, I hope to do at least 1 chapter a day, please review.

Plus I hope I'm not rushing the story


	3. Unexpected annoyances

Hey, I'm glad people are liking this so far, might be distracted from writing a chapter tomorrow because dead space 2 is out.

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 3**

After recovering from Konata's assault Kagami brushed herself off as her clothes had become dusty from the fall and rustled into her bag to retrieve a blue notebook.

"Thank you Kagamin"! konata's eyes lit up as she saw the notebook in kagami's hand and before Kagami could give it to her Konata snatched it from her grasp.

"Hey don't…. ah never mind if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late" Kagami said and she sat down on the floor to put on her shoes.

Konata took this an opportunity to pester Kagami into agreeing to her proposal.

"So are going to play with me then?" Konata didn't realise how dirty sounding what she just said had sounded.

This caused Kagami to turn a bright shade of red showing her obvious embarrassment and Konata has noticed this and decided to tidy things up.

"Ummm Kagami, I meant play guitar but I guess your dirty mind couldn't think of anything else! Konata laughed and she waved Kagami off and she walked out the door but Konata was determined to convince Kagami.

* * *

The walk home was dark and lonely but she managed to distract herself from the dark ominous feeling by thinking about whether or not she should decide to learn guitar with Konata or not and whether she would actually be any good at it and this caused her to worry but then she realised that she actually wanted to learn guitar with Konata and that it could be fun and possibly develop their relationship further.

She was taken away from her trailing thoughts as she noticed she was approaching her house.

She entered her house to be greeted by her mother who was staring intently at the clock and Kagami could tell in her mother's eyes that she was awaiting her return.

"Kagami why are you so late!" her mother angrily asked her.

"Sorry mum, Konata had a lot of trouble with the homework we were given and I stayed a while longer to help her out but don't worry it won't happen again I promise" explained Kagami who was relieved to see her mums facial expression return to normal meaning that she was off the hook.

"Well don't let it happen again, if it does they'll be trouble. Said Miki.

"Don't worry it won't" Kagami said as she made her way towards her room.

As soon as she entered her room she face planted onto her bed and was relieved to be in the comfort of her bed after a long day of konata's constant teasing. She then realised she had to do some studying but after glancing at the clock which displaying the time 9:30PM she realised she might as well call it a day.

Kagami then stood up from the bed and decided to gather her pyjamas to go take a shower but then her cell phone rang. She picked it up to see konata's name on the screen.

"Hey Konata what do you want" Kagami politely asked.

Kagami could hear sniggering from the other end of the phone and then to her surprise Konata started bursting out laughing and after about a minute of hysterical laughter she finally came to her senses.

"Hey my Kagamin, I've got a surprise for you and you're going to love it" laughed Konata who was still struggling to hold back her obvious sense of excitement.

"Konata what it is? I would say it is too late to be getting excited like this but then I remembered you stay up all night gaming your brains out." Moaned Kagami who was too tired to put up with konata's hyperactive personality.

"Isn't my Kagamin going to try and guess her surprise, it cost a lot of money you know! Said Konata.

"Nah I'm good I'll let you surprise me when I see you next and make sure it isn't anything embarrassing". Sneered Kagami who was growing suspicious of Konata's surprise.

"If you say so Kagami, see you in school tomorrow. Said Konata as she hung up the phone.

"She's unbelievable sighed Kagami as she went towards the shower.

* * *

Konata laughed as she scanned through her spammed filled inbox, and then she booted up her RPG to see if anyone fun was online.

"Well now I've sorted out my tsundere's surprise I can gain back some valuable gaming time, and I still need to show off Levantine." Said Konata as she checked her friends list and as she expected Kuroi was online. She joined her sensei's party to see her grinding in a forest of some sort.

After a short gaming burst she strangely felt sleepy and decided to call it a night.

"This is strange, I'm never tired this early" she thought as she shut down her computer.

Before she knew it she was lying in her bed drifting off to sleep and a similar thing was happening to Kagami in the Hiragi household where Kagami was drifting of to sleep thinking of the same thing as Konata.

And that thing was the surprise Konata had in store for the both of them but that surprise would have to wait for the right time as Konata had more than one trick up her sleeve.

* * *

I might try and make the chapters a bit longer, I'll try to update tomorrow if not then I definitely will over the weekend


	4. Little Evidence

Hello again, well here is the next chapter, Review please.

* * *

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 4**

Kagami awoke with one thing on her mind and that thing was Konata's surprise which Konata was being very secretive about but Kagami was hoping to discover what this prize was sometime today but unfortunately for her, Konata's immune system had something else in mind.

Konata awoke to a tall blue haired figure standing over her who turned out to be her father telling her to get up otherwise she'd be late for school.

"Hey hun, your gonna be late if you don't get up" Sojiro calmly said.

Konata acknowledged her father's words and rose up from her only to be bombarded by a throbbing pain from her head and then she realised her joints were stiff and her throat felt parched and sore.

"Hey dad" Konata asked just before Sojiro made his way out of konata's bedroom.

"Yeah kiddo" said Sojiro who had just turned around to see a rough looking Konata.

"I don't feel so good" Konata said whilst holding her head in her hands.

Sojiro made his way to konata's bed and placed his hand on her forehead. "Your right, your temperature is boiling, one second I'm going to grab a thermometer" said Sojiro as he quickly made his way out of the room.

Konata took this time to grab her cell phone from the drawer next to her bed and call Kagami to let her know she couldn't make it to school today.

"Hey Kagami" Konata said in a sore tone.

Kagami quickly realised that Konata was sick from hearing her voice. "Hey Konata are you feeling okay, you sound awful" asked Kagami.

"No I feel terrible, I think I caught the flu or something" moaned Konata who was frustrated about being taken ill at such an unfortunate time.

"I hope you get better soon Konata or are you just faking because you lied about the surprise?" questioned Kagami.

"Of course I wasn't lying, come over after school and I'll prove it and I know you want to come over anyway! Konata smirked but Kagami couldn't see here cheeky expression.

"Okay" responded Kagami who was about to hang up the phone until she remembered something she needed to ask Konata. "Hey do you want me to bring you today's homework over?" asked Kagami.

Kagami should have expected konata's response as all she could hear through her phone was laughter and then a response from Konata saying "Naah don't bother".

After Konata put down her cell phone her father returned to her room with a thermometer and a glass of cold water in hand. Before Konata could say a word her father shoved a thermometer into her mouth, it was obvious his father worried about her daughter.

"Your temperature is way higher than it should be, try to get some sleep Konata" her father said in a sympathetic voice.

Konata saw her father leave the room and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep. Konata then opened her eyes to realise she wasn't in her bed but standing before a very large empty stage which was covered with curtains and then she heard light footsteps stepping across the stage, then the footsteps ceased and the curtains drew to back to reveal her purple haired tsundere standing before dressed in he normal school attire but only this time she was holding a guitar with a strap hanging from her neck. Konata was in awe at the sight but this spectacle was short lived as she began to hear someone calling her name.

She opened her eyes to see Kagami before her, all of a sudden Konata sprung up from her bed making it clear that she was shocked by Kagami's sudden appearance.

"Oh hi Kagami how was school?" Konata said.

"Never mind that you idiot, are you feeling any better? Kagami asked whilst placing her hand on Konata's forehead.

"Don't get too close I'd feel guilty if you caught this you know" snarled Konata who was attempting to show her concern for Kagami.

"Oh sorry, anyway I came over expecting a surprise so where is it you little liar?" asked Kagami who was expecting a surprise.

"I wasn't lying Kagami, but you may have to wait a little longer to get your surprise and by a little longer I mean a day or two" explained Konata who could clearly see the look of annoyance on kagami's face.

"So I came here for nothing, what is the surprise anyway?" asked Kagami who was desperate to discover the identity of her secret surprise.

"Hey that's rude, so you didn't wanna see me, how selfish Kagamin" Konata sarcastically said as she stumbled out of bed realising that her headache had eased thanks to sleeping for most of the day but her joints were still quite stiff.

"Well do you have proof that you've actually gotten me something?" questioned Kagami.

"As a matter of fact I do, and I can show you" said Konata as she switched on her computer to reveal a wallpaper of various anime characters posing. She opened the internet browser and after multiple clicks of the mouse she came to her email inbox with a ludicrous amount of emails stuffed inside, most of which were spam.

Kagami made her way towards Konata and whilst doing so she placed her hand on her shoulder she didn't really know why she did but it felt nice, "so where's this proof?" asked Kagami.

Konata clicked on an email to reveal a document displaying some of her previous purchase details but she quickly moved her hands to cover the screen from kagami's eyes. "No peeking Kagami!" Konata cheekily said.

"How can I tell if you're lying if I can't see the proof?" exclaimed Kagami.

"But you can see the proof" Konata said as she moved a small part of her hand away from the screen revealing a small piece of writing.

Kagami moved closer to read the small writing, "2 items bought on the 28th of January, okay I suppose you were telling the truth considering that was yesterday's date" Kagami sighed in disappointment as she was proofed wrong by Konata.

"That's all the evidence you get see, I don't want to ruin the surprise do I." Konata said a she grinned in her usual cat like manner.

"Now can you go get me something to drink my Kagamin"? Pleaded Konata as she stepped away from her computer and dropped back onto her bed.

"I'm not your slave, why should I get you a drink?" exclaimed Kagami.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm sick so you can't expect me to get my own beverages!" Muffled Konata as her head was deep inside the covers of her bed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do things for you all time" Kagami said as Konata let out a dirty chuckle.

"Thanks Kagami" said Konata who was still face first in her covers.

Kagami walked out of the bedroom and then she remembered something she needed to tell Konata.

"Hey Konata I've got your homework!

"WHAT!"

* * *

Well there's you are, I'm trying to develop a relationship between Konata and Kagami, let me know in reviews if its working and this fic may end up being pretty long, I feel like I'm rejecting the other characters. anyway enough rambling.


	5. Opinions

Hey, the surprise will be revealed in the next chapter, I'm going to include more of the characters from now on but my main focus will still be on Konata and Kagami.

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 5**

After spending a few hours at konata's house Kagami made her way home before the dark fell upon the suburban landscape. Kagami had been successful in hiding her excitement from Konata and she desperately tried to discover the identity of Konata's surprise but the little otaku was surprisingly (no pun intended) skilful at keeping things secret.

She arrived home to the sight of her family eating a cooked dinner which she presumed Tsukasa had prepared as her face showed she was proud of the meal she was eating which only made kagami's assumption seem correct.

"Oh hey sis, we saved you some dinner, but you'll need to heat it up first" Tsukasa politely said whilst pointing to the side where kagami's dinner stood.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later because I already had some ramen at konata's but thanks for cooking Tsukasa" replied Kagami.

Tsukasa felt rather hurt about Kagami rejecting her meal but she kept her feelings hidden and carried on with her meal. Later that night Kagami was sitting in her room leisurely reading a light novel she had bought recently but her reading was suddenly interrupted by a voice outside her door. "Hey sis, can you help me out with practising for my music class, I'm having trouble with some of the recorder parts." Asked Tsukasa who had made her way into kagami's room.

"Sure, let me just grab mine" Kagami said as she opened her bedside cabinet and her hand emerged with a white recorder which she hadn't used since the last time she assisted Tsukasa with her music class.

"Thanks a lot, I've been struggling with this one part but I'm pretty confident about the rest of it" Tsukasa said as she placed the sheet music on the floor as she sat down and Kagami decided to also seat herself on the floor.

"Ok then, show me what you can do so far" said Kagami. Tsukasa acknowledged Kagami's request and began playing the song displayed on the sheet music. She played the first segment of the song flawlessly with no mistakes, Kagami was impressed with how much she had improved since the last time she saw her play but her praise was soon diminished when Tsukasa made several mistakes near the end of the song, Kagami couldn't blame her for the mistakes as the piece was surprising complex.

"That was pretty good, but you don't need to blow so hard, save you breath throughout the song so you can finish it without losing your breath and try taking a deep breath before playing." Explained Kagami who noticed Tsukasa's repeated nodding which showed she was taking in the advice.

"Here I'll show you" Kagami said as she turned the sheet music 180 degrees so it faced her and then she began playing after eyeing the sheet music for a short moment.

She played the piece almost flawlessly which made her pity Tsukasa as she realised she was better at most things then her, except for cooking which Tsukasa excelled in and would most probably have something to do with her future career.

"Wow, you were awesome sis, now I'll give it a try" said a confident Tsukasa who took a deep breath before she began playing. Kagami watched Tsukasa correct the mistakes she made when she played it first time and her performance was near flawless besides her obvious shortness of breath near the end.

"That was awesome, you did it perfectly" Kagami exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks sis I really appreciate it" Tsukasa panted whilst catching her breath.

After she caught her breath Tsukasa picked up the sheet music and made started walking towards the door and then Kagami realised this is when she could get someone's opinion about Konata's idea.

"Hey Tsukasa" Kagami said and in response to this Tsukasa turned around to face Kagami.

"What is it sis?" Tsukasa asked eager to hear kagami's sudden question.

"Do you think I'd be any good at playing guitar and do you think I'd enjoy it?" asked Kagami who was fiddling with her skirt to combat the shyness.

"Wow, this is unexpected, well I think you might enjoy it, but it'll take a bit of practice and a lot of determination and dedication but what kind of guitar do you want to play?" asked Tsukasa who was shocked by Kagami's unexpected question.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of the bass, but I'm not sure, depends which one Konata is going to play" said Kagami.

"Wait, Kona-chan is playing as well?" said Tsukasa in a jealous tone.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" asked Kagami who seemed concerned about her sister's reaction.

"Oh it's nothing it's just a little unexpected." Tsukasa said as she gathered her recorder and sheet music and exited the room.

Kagami resumed reading her light novel on her bed hoping Tsukasa was okay.

* * *

"ACHOO" Konata sneezed into a tissue that was becoming increasingly overused. Luckily for Konata her fever had gone down considerably throughout the day so she should be in high spirits tomorrow unless the fever fights back and this put a strange beat em up like image into Konata's head.

"I guess I better take a shower, I probably stink because I've been in bed all day" Konata sighed as she gathered her clothes and headed towards the shower only to come in contact with a salmon haired obstacle.

"Oh hey Yutaka, do you need anything" sniffled Konata.

"Oh no it's nothing I was just letting you know the bath is free if you want it" said Yutaka as she awkwardly walked away".

"That was kinda weird" thought Konata as she walked into the bathroom.

"Dammit, why can't I figure this stuff out" Yutaka exclaimed as she scratched her head whilst glaring at the various textbooks laid out on her desk, "Maybe I should ask Uncle Sojiro about it" Yutaka said to herself as she once again scribbled out another incorrect answer.

Yutaka didn't like to show it but she was having trouble with homework ever since she started high school, she wouldn't have this problem if she had the confidence to ask someone for help, but then she had an idea and rushed for the phone and quickly dialled the correct number, little did she know this phone call was going to be the start of something much larger than she imagined.

* * *

Konata stepped out of the bathroom to see Yutaka running past her with the house phone in hand and a serious expression on her face but her unusual behaviour was still confusing Konata. Konata had ignored Yutaka's unusual behaviour but she was finding it hard to evade during the last month as the exam pressure must have been affecting Yutaka causing her to become more quiet than usual.

"Ah well, she'll be fine" Konata thought as she entered her room, well I might as well log on before I hit the hay. Konata logged in to her game to see a familiar site, her teacher Kuroi once again grinding away trying to surpass Konata's level but she never managed to catch up. Konata took this as a chance to get her teacher's opinion on something.

KONAKONA:_ Hey mam, I got a question for you _

NANAKON: _Go ahead, ask away lol_

KONAKONA: _What do you think about me playing guitar?_

NANAKON: _HAHAHA, I'll talk to you in class tomorrow, I've got something to tell ya :), and you'll be surprised  
_

After that unexpected response Kuroi logged off, Konata was confused as well as speechless and now Kagami wasn't the only one with a surprise in store.

* * *

Well there's another chapter

Review please,


	6. Teacher's Talent

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, here's chapter 6, listening to Deaf Havana really encourages my writing but I keep getting distracted by a bloody great st Bernard.

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 6**

Konata awoke the next morning feeling surprisingly enthusiastic about going to school, as she remembered what Kuroi had told her the previous night. She quickly got into her school attire and prepared her breakfast and made her way towards the train station, not forgetting to say farewell to her father before setting off.

As she neared the train station she saw Kagami and Tsukasa waiting for the train like they usually did. "Hey guys" Konata shouted as she continued to walk towards the train station.

"Morning, I see you've recovered you little liar!" Kagami laughed as Konata greeted them.

"I already told you I'm not lying, besides the surprise will be here today!" retaliated Konata as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tsukasa looked confused as she wasn't aware of the surprise, "Um what are you guys talking about" Tsukasa shyly asked.

Konata turned to face Tsukasa and placed a finger on her nose and muttered "That's classified.

Kagami sighed at Konata's remark and explained the situation to Tsukasa "Well Konata has apparently bought me a surprise but she's yet to show it to me or give me any proof whatsoever that there even is a surprise." Explained Kagami.

Konata stuck her head in-between the gap of Tsukasa and Kagami to say "Hey I did give you evidence remember" said Konata.

"What a tiny part of an email, that doesn't prove much, does it! Kagami exclaimed who was clearly getting too worked up about such a small thing.

"My Kagamin is cranky this morning" Konata laughed as she planted herself on the train station bench but as soon as she made herself comfortable the train pulled into the station and she signed as her short rest came to an abrupt end.

* * *

They soon arrived at school and were greeted by Miyuki before entering their selected classroom's, Morning classes slowly went by and soon lunchtime had arrived and Kagami used this time to squeeze some information out of Konata but when she arrived at her sister's class to eat lunch Konata was nowhere to be seen.

Kagami signed and sat down next to her pink haired friend and opened her bento box, lunch was simple today as she had prepared the lunches for her and Tsukasa..

"Hey Tsukasa, where's Konata gone, she normally eats lunch with us" asked Kagami.

"Oh, she went to the music room with Kuroi-sensei straight after class finished, not sure what for though" Tsukasa replied.

"What is that girl up to" Kagami said as she rose from her chair and exited the class without her bento. She made her way towards the music room which was annoyingly located at the other end of the school. Kagami knew the way thanks to her sister taking her there to pick up her recorder after school which she foolishly left there.

She arrived at the music room door to hear a variety of noises coming from the inside, presumably light music club students or students majoring in music, she assumed she was allowed to enter so she made her way in. She looked around the room but couldn't spot Konata or Kuroi; she decided to ask a boy with short hair tuning his bass.

"Hey, have you seen Kuroi?" Kagami asked the bass playing boy.

"Yeah, she's in the backroom with some blue haired girl" the boy replied who quickly went back to tuning his bass.

Kagami then took another look around the room avoiding all the musical anomalies occurring around her until she spotted a black door, hopefully leading to the closet.

She made her way across the classroom until she reached the door handle, seconds before she put her hands on the doorknob everything went black.

"Kagami, Kagami can you hear me?" a familiar voice said into Kagami's ear.

She opened her eyes to see multiple people standing over her, three of which were Konata, Kuroi and the school nurse and the others were random students who were interested in what was happening. After seeing the school nurse she quickly realised she was in the nurse's office on a bed to be precise.

"Are you okay Kagami, you suffered a nasty hit to the face" said Konata with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah but my head hurts and why am I in the nurse's office?" Kagami asked as she looked around the room.

"Well, Kuroi kind of slammed the door into your face and you were knocked unconscious so we brought you here and fixed you up." Said Konata

"Hey what do you mean by fixed me up, you didn't draw on my face did you!"

"Of course we didn't, that would have been really funny but we didn't, here take a look for yourself" Konata replied as she handed Kagami a mirror from the nearby desk.

Kagami was shocked by what she saw, there was a white bandage on her nose which was covering a mark Kuroi's blow had clearly caused.

"Hey don't they use these bandages for broken noses" Kagami asked?

"Yes they do but that is only temporary, we've called your parents and there on their way to take you to hospital to get your nose looked at, but no need to panic its nothing serious.

"What do you mean it isn't serious, if my nose is broken of course its damn serious." Kagami exclaimed as she thrust the mirror in Konata's direction only to be taken by Konata and placed back on the desk.

"Calm down Kagamin, you'll be okay, or are you just annoyed that you can't see your surprise." Konata smirked.

"No I wanted to see what you and Kuroi were doing in the music room, and why you slammed the door in my face!" Kagami said.

"Well if the nurse doesn't mind we can show you, do you mind miss?" Konata kindly asked the nurse.

"Not at all but do try to keep the noise down." She peacefully said.

Konata then made her way out of the room signalling for Kuroi to follow as she'd need help carrying what she was bringing back. Konata and Kuroi left the room but it was unknown to Kagami where they were going but she if could hazard a guess she would say the music room. She took this time to get up and use the bathroom as being knocked up gave her the sudden urge to empty her bladder then she realised the time.

"Whoa, its 2:30, afternoon classes have already started then why isn't Konata in class the skiving little runt!" Kagami angrily said under her breath. But she then realised her friend was missing classes because she cared about her and this made Kagami happy and confused as she was confusing these feelings of affection with friendship and something more, something she was too embarrassed to admit and to shy to tell anyone about. These feelings have plagued her mind ever since the beginning of the second year of high school where she began to develop feelings for Konata but she ignored this and thought of it to be a simple phase but in the last few weeks she had spent a lot of time with Konata be it studying or just leisurely hanging out with each other and it was at that moment she realised she liked Konata., But were these feelings genuine or just confusion.

After exiting the bathroom Kagami saw Kuroi enter the room with an acoustic guitar followed by Konata who rather pointlessly held a tambourine.

"I understand Kuroi holding a guitar but why do you have a tambourine?" Asked Kagami who planted herself on the bed she was previously unconsciousness on.

"Oh but Kagamin, if Mikuru can play a tambourine then surely I can." Konata laughed as she began tapping the tambourine on the palm of her free hand.

"Ignore her Hiragi, this is what we wanted to show you." Hiragi said as she began to strum the guitar.

Kuroi played a complex piece of music which continued for around 2 minutes, her fingers moved effortlessly to hit the array of chords she was playing, it was clear she had been playing guitar for a long time. She then stopped and placed the guitar so it leant against the wall.

"I never figured you to be the guitar type" Kagami laughed.

"You could at least compliment me" Kuroi sneered.

"No don't get me wrong I'm impressed, but how did you end up playing guitar." Kagami asked.

Before Kuroi continued her conversation she decided to make herself comfortable and sat herself on the bed next to Kagami, Konata had ceased playing the tambourine and stood there leaning against the wall, waiting for her chance to join in with the conversation.

"Well I was in college and needed to find a good way to spend my time after and before classes so I noticed my room mate played guitar so I figured I would give it a go, I didn't expect to stick with it for long though".

"Just like half your relationships sensei." Konata snidely remarked who was now seated on the floor next to the guitar.

"Be quiet, you little midget, I've been in more relationships than you'll ever be" Kuroi exclaimed as she attempted to carry on her explanation.

"Well I started playing guitar when I started college and by about a year I was pretty good at it, then I finished college and was about to give it up and then my friend asked me to join her band, I couldn't refuse her offer or I'd feel guilty so I joined up to see how it went. After a couple of weeks of being with them I realised that being in a band was pretty fun, if not a bit boring when your lead singer is a lazy bitch who never wants to practice." Kuroi finished her explanation shortly after insulting one of her band members.

"Well, I'm bored of explaining now so I'll tell you more another time." Kuroi said as she stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Wait, what was the band called?" Kagami asked.

"Oh the band, it was a really clichéd name we were called Revelations, we played soft rock and normal rock, we split after a few months though, but we did record some songs but we had to pay to use the studio which sucked, How about I show you a couple of songs next week since today's Saturday.

"Yeah sure, but you could be a little more detailed about your bands history." Kagami replied.

"History isn't my forte" Kuroi laughed.

"You teach history don't you?" Kagami exclaimed.

Before Kuroi could respond a knock was heard at the door, Konata opened the door to see Mr and Mrs Hiragi standing there with the school nurse.

Kagami's mum's motherly instinct kicked in as she rushed to her daughter's side, "Honey are you okay, I hope your nose isn't broken." Miki said as she almost broke into tears at that very moment.

"Mum I'm fine it's just a little sore that's all, there is no need to panic." Kagami said to reassure her mother.

"Thats good then let's get you to the doctors right away." Miki exclaimed as she took her daughter's hand and headed out of the room.

"Excuse Mrs and Mr Hiragi." Said Konata as they exited the room.

"Yes Kona-chan?" Tadao replied.

"Can I come along, I'm worried about her and I want to ask her something and if it's okay with you can she sleep over my house if her nose is okay, I need to show her something." Asked Konata with a sympathetic look on her face. This caused a small blush to form on Kagami's face showing she appreciated Konata's concerned words.

"I don't see why not, but she needs to go to the doctors first." Tadao replied.

"I understand".

The four made there way towards the car park and Konata's plan of action had just commenced.

* * *

A/N: I have a feeling I may be rushing konata and kagami's relationship but I hope to make it more detailed in the later chapters and after this is done I hope to make a side story about Kuroi's band experiences. Review please


	7. Closet Doors

Thanks to doubleboxeven's review, gave me a lot of ideas.

On with the story

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 7**

The three Hiragi's and the lone Izumi parked in the hospital car park (that's what we call them in Britain) and Tadao was the first to step out of the car which was a signal for everyone else to exit. Konata stepped out of the car along with Kagami who was holding her nose.

Miki was immediately by her daughter's side making sure she was feeling alright as they entered the hospital, all four of them proceeded to the reception desk where they were greeted by a blonde woman dressed in the usual hospital attire.

"Hello, how can I help you" the woman politely asked.

"Yes my daughter has injured her nose quite badly and I was hoping I could get it looked at as soon as possible." Miki said.

"Mum it isn't that bad, I think you're over exaggerating." Kagami interrupted.

Tadao tried to stay out of this as he knew if he intervened then Miki would accuse him of something but suddenly Konata bustled in-between him and Miki to communicate with Kagami, "Hey Kagami I know your kind of annoyed but listen to your mum, she's only thinking of what's best for you and besides how are you going to concentrate on losing weight with your nose looking like that." Konata laughed as she pulled off her cat like grin.

Kagami pulled an angry scowl at Konata in response to her words, "You always have to end a nice comment with something harsh, don't you."

"_But its nice of her to worry about me like that, I guess her making jokes about me is just the way she is" Kagami thought. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey hun, a doctor is going to see you in minute, we need to wait in the waiting room." Miki said as she pointed towards the direction of the waiting room.

The foursome sat in the waiting room, Kagami looked around the room to see if there was anything to pass the time, she saw the usual hospital scene, doctors wondering around doing their daily routine and patients wondering around either seeking assistance or leaving the hospital, quite a boring place but to Kagami she thought of it as a promising career choice. She turned to Konata to see her staring right back at her as if she was concentrating on Kagami.

"Hey Kagami, can I ask you something" Konata said.

"Sure, but it better not be anything weird." Kagami replied.

"No it isn't I wanted to ask you something serious for once." Konata sternly said.

"You ask me something serious, this I'll be good" Kagami laughed whilst fiddling with the bandage on her nose.

"Hey Kagami, I mean it you know, I can be serious sometimes." Konata replied.

Kagami ceased her bandage fiddling and realised Konata was actually serious, "Okay I can see your being serious so go ahead.

"Now I know I said I would give you your surprise later but I need to know something first and it's really important you listen because they cost me lot of money." Konata said

"Okay, Okay I'm listening now what is it." Kagami said.

"When you get the surprise, will you take playing it seriously, because if you don't I wont be too happy." Konata explained.

"You got me a guitar"? Kagami excitingly said.

"I never said it was a guitar, but it is an instrument and that's the only clue you're getting." Konata responded whilst giving Kagami a cheeky look.

"Oh come on stop teasing me, you know I'm excited so just tell me!" Kagami moaned, before she could continue her tirade a doctor called out her name.

"Is there a Kagami Hiragi here?" a black haired doctor shouted.

"Yes here" Miki and Kagami replied simultaneously.

"Good, come this way please." The doctor said.

Kagami and Miki followed the doctor to a room decorated with medical posters and there were many pieces of medical apparatus throughout the room. "Please take a seat Miss Hiragi." The doctor kindly asked.

* * *

Konata waited patiently with Tadao who occupied himself by reading a medical magazine he found by his chair along with other reading materials. Konata was unsure why she felt worried about Kagami, she knew in her mind that she was perfectly fine but for some strange reason Konata couldn't help but worry about her. She couldn't wait to show Kagami her surprise but was afraid of what her reaction might be and if she'll dedicate herself to it like Konata hopes she will.

"Hey Kona-chan, are you feeling alright?" Tadao asked.

Konata turned to Tadao, "No I'm fine, I suppose I'm just a little worried."

"About Kagami" Tadao questioned.

"Yeah, but I suppose I just worry about her a bit too much, she's a good friend and I'd hate to see her get hurt." Konata replied.

"I can tell you care for her a lot and I'm glad she has a friend like you, anyway it looks like there coming out now." Tadao said as Miki and Kagami approached them, Kagami was holding a small tube.

"Hey Kagami, what's that tube for?" Konata asked as she drew uncomfortably close to Kagami to inspect the tube.

"Oh its just some cream for my nose, its not broken or anything but this cream will clear up the swelling after a few days hopefully, here take a look." Kagami said and handed the tube to Konata.

Konata spend roughly thirty seconds inspecting the tube, this seemed strange to Kagami because Konata was putting an unusual amount of concentration into inspecting the tube but before she knew it the tube was firmly back in her grasp.

As they all stepped back into the Hiragi's car Miki asked, "So should we take you both back to our house so Kagami can pack some clothes and her things and then later on we'll take you to Kona-chans."

"Sounds like a plan!" Konata said as she clenched her fists.

They soon arrived at the Hiragi household which was quiet due to its lack of occupants, Matsuri and Inori were at work and Tsukasa was probably busy making dinner or attempting homework.

Konata and Kagami entered the house and made their way to Kagami's room which was tidy and in order as usual which seemed quite boring and plain to Konata and if she had her way she would decorate this room in a way only an otaku could.

Kagami grabbed a small bag from under her bed and opened her wardrobe, "let me just grab some clothes and my things." Kagami said a she neatly placed some clothes into her bag which were brightly coloured to say the least. She then placed some other items into her bag such as a comb, her phone, and a package which only she knew what it was.

Whilst Kagami was packing her bag Konata parked her rear on Kagami's bed and began swinging her legs back and forth, "Kagami you should really spice up your room a bit." Konata said whilst making a binocular shape around her eyes and scanning the room.

"Why, its fine the way it is." Kagami said as if she was just threatened.

"No I mean you should have some posters of things you like and stuff, like I do." Konata said as she continued to swing her legs freely.

"Well I'm not like you, perhaps I like my room with no posters." Kagami said as she mad her way to the door. "Well you ready to go you little otaku." Kagami grinned.

"You betcha!" Konata said as she pounced off the bed.

Kagami and Konata walked into the kitchen to find there mother waiting for them, "Well are you girls ready to go." Miki asked.

"Yeah were all set." Kagami said whilst patting her bag to signal she was ready.

Miki grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table and made her way towards the car and the girls followed. The drive to Konata's house was agonizing for Kagami as she was desperate to see Konata's surprise but she didn't want to show it because she knew Konata would tease her about it but her wait was ended when her mother stopped in front of the Izumi residence. "See you later mum" said as she quickly left the car, Konata followed after her, it was strange for her to get to the front door before she did especially since it wasn't her house.

"Out the way you excited little tsundere and let me open the door." Konata said as she nudged Kagami out of the way to reach the keyhole.

"I'm not excited!" Kagami angrily said.

"Denying your excitement only makes you seem more tsundere." Konata said before she opened the front door.

They made their way to Konata's room only to be stopped by her father who Konata immediately pulled into the other room away from Kagami, "Are they in place?" Konata silently asked her father.

"Affirmative Sir" Sojiro replied and straight after that was said he rushed into the living room away from Konata. She then returned to Kagami who was waiting outside Konata's bedroom door.

"What the hell was that about Konata?" Kagami asked as they entered her room.

"Oh, my dad just wanted to tell me something, nothing important." replied Konata.

"Your family can be real weird sometimes." Kagami signed.

Konata seemed to ignore Kagami's response as she vanished into her closet where she retrieved the guitar controllers several days ago and Kagami daren't approach the closet as she remember what happened last time she did.

Kagami could hear rustling and Konata fumbling around, she took a risk and decided to place her ear against the door but all she could hear was Konata fidgeting, none of the things she could hear could give her an indication of what Konata was doing, "Konata what are you doing in there?" Kagami asked nervously whilst slowly moving her ear away from the door trying to avoid another whack to the nose, she sat herself on Konata's bed and took hold of a random manga that was on Konata's pillow.

After about 5 minutes she heard music begin to play from inside the closet and the closet door slowly opened and the music became noticeably louder as it did then the door opened what stood on the other side excited and confused Kagami.

Konata was standing there wearing a K-on high school uniform that was exactly like the one on the show (and Konata owning this wasn't surprising as Konata worked in a cosplay café). But in her opinion it looked a lot better on Konata. After she finished surveying her outfit she noticed the object Konata was holding. She was holding an electric guitar, which was black in colour and had white glaze which made it shine against the rooms light. She then pretended the strum the guitar along with the songs beat, she looked quite ridiculous but cute at the same time.

After miming along to the song for a short amount of time she switched off the music and sat on the bed next to Kagami.

"Well, are you surprised" laughed Konata.

"Very, but did you plan this whole thing?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah, but before I explain anything else, why don't you follow me into the closet Kagamin, and then you can finally receive the surprise you've been craving for." Konata cheekily said as she entered the closet with the guitar still around her neck.

"I have not been craving it, but I have been looking forward to it." Kagami replied as she hastily followed Konata into the closet. Kagami entered the closet to see Konata in front of her blocking her sight of the object behind her.

"Well Kagami are you ready?" Konata slowly said purposely teasing Kagami.

"OF COURSE I'M READY JUST SHOW ME IT ALREADY." Kagami shouted.

"SURPRISE!" Konata shouted in response as she moved aside.

Then after days of waiting her surprise was revealed.

* * *

Review Please :)


	8. Unveiled!

**Let There Be Stars! Chapter 8**

Konata moved aside to give Kagami a clear view of her surprise, what stood before her was a black case which gleamed against the little light the closet gave out. She approached the case with high expectations and placed her hands onto the handle of the case. She then placed the case on the floor and quickly grasped the handles that opened the case. She then pulled the case top open and was surprised at how light it was. Her eyes widened as she saw the contents of the case.

Inside the case was a bass guitar with a classic fire burst colour, the bass was in pristine condition and Kagami hastily but carefully took the bass guitar out of the case and spent a good minute studying the guitar and its multiple holes for amps and other things. She then placed the bass back in its case. She then slowly approached Konata, not saying a word as she did.

Konata watched in confusion as Kagami walked towards her with a plain expression on her face, "Um, are you okay Kagami, why are you walking this way?" Konata asked as she slowly began to back away.

But as Kagami drew close to Konata her expression turned into a joyful smile and then she embraced Konata, hugging her, her intimate way of thanking her. "Thank you Konata, this is one of the nicest gifts anyone's ever got me." Kagami said without losing her joyful smile or tone. She then finished her embracement with Konata and looked into her emerald eyes, "But I do have one question, how in the hell did you pay for it." Kagami rudely asked.

"Nice of you to ruin the intimate moment Kagami, but I see you showed me a big slice of dere-dere!" laughed Konata.

"And you say I ruin the moment!" Kagami exclaimed.

The two girls were now back in Konata's room studying each of their new instruments, Kagami had spent some admiring her instrument until she realised something, "Hey Konata who's gonna teach us how to play?" asked Kagami.

Konata then smirked at Kagami and once again rushed to her closet, Kagami was amazed how many things Konata kept in there. She returned with two books and placed them on her bed and grabbed her cell phone (was going to write mobile) which actually had battery for once. She then opened her contacts and selected Kuroi and selected call. As soon as it started ringing she put the phone on speaker. She waited until Kuroi answered.

"Hey Konata what is it, and why are you phoning me?" Kuroi asked.

"Hey, why are you so weirded out by me calling? Never mind I called because I needed to confirm something and reassure my little tsundere." Konata replied.

"What is it you wanted confirm you little runt, you interrupted my raiding." Kuroi said and Konata assumed she was referring to a game, well hopefully anyway.

"That you are going to be tutoring me and my little dere-dere in the arts of guitar." Konata whimsically said with a spark in her eye.

"Yeah, I am, got nothing better to do after school besides grading papers, so is that all you wanted to confirm." Kuroi asked.

"Hey wait, I didn't know you played bass sensei." Kagami asked as Kuroi was on the brink of hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, I play both quite often, only for fun since I left the band, we lost our bass player after a while so I took over bass and the lead singer did guitar, I would have preferred to stay lead guitarist but she was a bit of a manipulative woman, well I'm going to get back to raiding, see ya Konata." Kuroi said as she hung up her phone.

"Are you sure she's a reliable teacher Konata?" asked Kagami who wasn't sure Kuroi was a suitable tutor.

"I know you think she lacks in motivation but trust me when she concentrates on something she tries her best, trust me she'll be a great tutor and I could these books to help us out too." Konata said as she held up 2 large books.

The books were guides on how to play bass guitar and guitar, they featured illustrations of the instruments along with the cover, and the books seemed quite thick so they must have been detailed.

Kagami grasped the book that had "How to play bass guitar" as the title and flicked through it seeing detailed diagrams and pieces of writing showing many ways of learning bass, she planned to be determined and dedicated about playing bass so she wouldn't disappoint herself or Konata and she found the idea of playing an instrument with friends exciting.

After Kagami had finished going through the book she turned to Konata who was doing what she was just doing, going through the book but instead of just flicking through the pages she seemed to be studying them vigorously like she was taking in as much information as possible. Kagami leered over towards Konata to see she was on the 3rd page which proved that she was actually reading through the book.

"Hey Konata, I don't think your gonna learn everything by reading it all straight away, with things like guitar you need to learn stuff step by step." said Kagami.

After Kagami finished her sentence Konata shut the book and placed it on her bed along with her guitar which she had placed in its case, "yeah your right Kagamin, I wont get anywhere by taking it all in straight away, if only school worked the same way, come on lets go get some food I'm starving." Konata smirked.

She walked out of the room pulling Kagami with her and Kagami didn't bother complaining or pulling her off considering all the nice things Konata had done for her today. Before they got to the kitchen they were stopped by an excited Yutaka and an excited Minami who was carrying a large rectangular object.

"Hey Yutaka, when did Minami get here, and what is she carrying?" Konata curiously asked.

"Oh she got here about half an hour ago, you were in your room when she arrived and she's carrying a keyboard, I asked if she could teach me a little bit, but I'm not very good." Yutaka nervously replied.

Minami quickly noticed Yutaka was doubting herself and tried to reassure her by placing her hand on her shoulder and saying "Don't worry Yutaka, you're really talented and you just need to practice." Minami said whilst a blush was beginning to form on her and Yutaka's cheeks. Konata and Kagami decided to make a quick retreat to the kitchen to avoid ruining the tender moment between the two.

"Well considering we don't really have time to prepare anything why don't I fix my tsundere some cup ramen, it's quick and won't make you put on a lot of weight." Konata laughed as she pulled of her cat grin and stared at the clock.

"Here we go again with the fat jokes, I'm really getting tired of those you know." Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh don't lie, Kagami you know you love it when I tease you besides you'd look pretty even if you gained a little weight." Konata replied as she grabbed two cups of ramen out of her cupboard.

Konata saying Kagami was pretty once again threw her feelings into a whirlwind, she wasn't sure whether Konata was just teasing her or giving her an honest compliment and the intimate hug she gave Konata earlier may have given Konata the wrong idea as well but if it did it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Hey Kagami the ramen is nearly done." Konata said which snapped Kagami out of her thoughts.

Konata took the cup ramen out of the microwave and placed them on the kitchen table where she sat and invited Kagami to do the same by using her hand to make a waving gesture. Kagami sat herself opposite to Konata and started eating. She was distracted from her ramen by observing Konata and how silly and cute she looked when she ate. She suck up multiple noodles at the same time splattering sauce onto her lips making her looking awfully clumsy, she noticed Kagami staring at her and said, "Admiring my eating ability or my cuteness Kagami." Konata laughed.

"Uhh….. No nothing" Kagami said whilst trying to hide the inevitable blush on her cheeks by wolfing down her ramen.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, I messed up again." Yutaka pouted as she pressed the wrong key once again on the keyboard.

"Don't worry Yutaka you'll get the hang of it." Minami said as she begun to play the relatively simple piece that Yutaka struggled to play. Yutaka watched Minami flawlessly play the keyboard, which was no surprise since she had playing for years and piano had been her everyday hobby for quite a while.

Yutaka continued to pout and planted herself on her bed and left Minami to continue playing. After Minami finished playing she joined Yutaka on the band with her bag in tow.

"Hey Yutaka I've got an idea?" said Minami who was currently rummaging through her bag.

"What is it?" Yutaka excitedly asked, her mood had suddenly become cheerful after Minami mentioned something.

Minami pulled 2 pieces of paper out her pack, keeping one to her self and handing one to Yutaka. Yutaka looked over her sheet to see it was the lyrics to a song.

"Why are you giving me this Minami-Chan?" Yutaka asked whilst continuing to look over the paper.

"I've heard you sing before Yutaka so I think you'll be pretty good if you get some practice." Minami replied whilst giving Yutaka a happy but brief smile.

"Oh Okay, but won't I need to practice the song before I can sing it." Yutaka asked whilst once again looking at the paper.

"I suppose that's true, but if I take you through it step by step you should be fine, I'm not that good at singing but I know the song.

Yutaka looked sadly towards Minami and said, "Don't discourage yourself Minami-Chan I'm sure you've got a good voice too.

Minami smiled at Yutaka and sat down ready to play the keyboard. "Okay so this first part is simple, the first verse is quite easy and is one pitch so just go along with the keyboard.

"Yutaka acknowledged Minami's advice with a firm nod and turned her head to face the sheet of music. Minami then began to play a relaxing tune and nodded at Yutaka to signal her to begin singing.

Yutaka nervously turned her head towards the paper and begun to sing

_Don't put your doubt on my shoulders_

_My feelings are crashing down like boulders._

_I hope that next time you will see _

_How far you'll get without me _

_And then you'll see the breeze blowing through your hair_

_And trust me I swear_

_And you wouldn't dare_

_To return my feelings in a normal way._

Yutaka finished the chorus and nervously sat down on her bed smiling at Minami hoping that her singing wasn't too bad.

"Yutaka, that was pretty good, especially since it was your first try, how about we give it another go." Minami asked.

"Sounds good." Yutaka cheerfully replied clearly happy that her friend liked her singing. Then they carried on practicing unaware of the presence right outside their door.

* * *

"Konata! stop being so damn nosey." Kagami exclaimed whilst pulling Kagami away from the door.

"But Kagami that was so moe, it's not everyday something like that happens, you have to consider things from the otakus perspective!" Konata cried whilst being pulled away from the door and back into her room.

"Well then lets get started on the homework then shall we?" Kagami suggested.

"Kagami, we have forever to do our homework we should learn some basic things about our instruments before our first practice session." Konata replied.

"No, we have forever to practice, this homework is due on Monday." Kagami angrily said.

"But we can do the homework tomorrow can't we?" Konata said who had already begun to take her guitar out of the case.

"Why do I bother your not going to listen are you" Kagami signed as she decided to go retrieve her instrument and she was surprised at how easily she had given in to Konata.

After Kagami grabbed the book about learning how to play bass and retrieving her guitar she saw that Konata was already on the first page of the book seeing what she was supposed to do first, Kagami joined her and also opened her book to the beginning.

After about 5 minutes of reading, Konata began fiddling with the strings on her guitar and trying to remember which string was which. Kagami then ceased her reading and turned to Konata.

"I'm surprised how determined you are about this." Kagami said.

"Yeah I suppose I saw it as an opportunity to learn something new and spend time with my friends and more importantly spend time with you my little tsun-tsun." Konata replied.

Kagami couldn't help but feel touched by Konata's compliment even if it was slightly nerdy and before she knew it another blush had started to form on her cheeks.

"Well back to reading." Kagami said, quickly turning her back to hide her blush.

Then Konata thought "_I wonder if she's gotten the hint yet.

* * *

_

A/N That was my first attempt at writing lyrics, let me know what you think of them.


	9. TsunTsun Surprise

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 9**

After studying their books and getting used to their instruments for about an hour Kagami suggested, "Hey Konata why don't get some sleep soon, it's nearly midnight." Kagami said whilst checking her cell phone for the time.

"But Kagamiin!" Konata replied deliberately extending the last syllable in Kagamin.

"No buts, it's been a long day so I think its best if we get some sleep, especially if you wanna practice some more tomorrow." Kagami replied hoping she had convinced Konata.

"Fine, but we better be up bright and early tomorrow, unlike Tsukasa." Konata laughed as she remembered the other twin's laziness.

"Surprised, you actually agreed with me" said Kagami as she placed her bass guitar back in its black case and closed it, she then placed it safely in the corner of Konata's room.

After placing her guitar in the corner she noticed Konata wasn't in the room, she shrugged and sat herself on Konata's bed and then she heard a girlish squeal coming from outside the room.

"She poked her head outside the door and looked to the left and then the right; on her right she saw an open cupboard which was virtually empty besides a few stray sheets and some old clothes. And below the cupboard was Konata who was covered in multiple futons and items of clothing

Kagami couldn't help but let out a chuckle and then she could hear Konata's muffled shouting, "Hey Kagami, don't just sit there and laugh, help me up already" Konata shouted from underneath the soft rubble.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kagami happily said whilst still trying to hold in her laughter.

She started picking up some of the futons that were piled on top on Konata then Konata pounced out of the mess like a blue bolt of lightning and landed right on top of Kagami. Kagami opened her eyes to see the otaku's head resting on her chest causing her cheeks to immediately form a deep red blush, "Get off Konata, what are you doing!" Kagami exclaimed whilst pulling herself away from Konata.

"Oh come on Kagamin, don't act like you didn't think that was fun." Konata smirked whilst getting up on her feet.

"I I I didn't, and get this mess cleaned up." Kagami said in embarrassment struggling to find the words to reply to Konata.

"Silly tsundere." Konata said under her breath whilst beginning to tidy up the futons and other things that had fallen out of the cupboard.

Kagami decided to help and begun folding the futons that had escaped their confinement, "Hey Konata how did you get stuck under there to begin with?" Kagami asked as she begun placing things back into the cupboard.

"Oh, I grabbed the futon at the bottom because it was the closet one to me and before I knew it all the stuff in the cupboard was piling on top of me." Konata explained as they both finished tidying up.

"Plus, I though it would be a good chance to scare my darling tsundere." Konata laughed whilst carrying the lone futon back to her room.

"Well you certainly scared me" Kagami sighed following Konata back into her room.

Konata quickly set up the futon and went to pack up her guitar, but noticed it had already been packed away, "Hey Kagami did you put my guitar away?" Konata asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh yeah, I did it whilst you were grabbing the futon, its no big deal" Kagami replied as she grabbed some clothes out of her bag, presumably pyjamas.

"Thanks Kagami, but you didn't need to" Konata said.

"Konata I said it was no big deal, now hurry up and get changed into your pyjamas." Kagami had just realised how bad what she had just said sounded.

"Hehe" Konata pulled her signature cat grin once again.

"I bet you wanna see me get changed don't ya Kagamin, I'll even put on a show." Konata said whilst trying to hold in her hysterical laughter.

Kagami's face turned a deep shade of red and she responded, "No I didn't mean it like, I meant get changed so we can go to bed, wait that sounded even worse, I mean so we can go to sleep!" Kagami was getting flustered because of the constant embarrassment but she then noticed Konata had already changed into her pyjamas and was lying in her bed.

"Geez Kagami, I never knew you would take a joke so seriously." Konata laughed whilst making herself comfortable.

"Well if you didn't make the joke in the first place I wouldn't have gotten so worked up." Kagami shrugged as she lay on her futon.

"Night Kagamin" Konata said.

"Night"

* * *

The morning came quickly and Kagami was awoken by the sunlight shining through the curtains. She rose from her futon to see a surprising sight, Konata was up, dressed and sitting at her computer with her guitar in hand

Kagami stretched and stood up and made her way towards Konata.

"Hey, what you doing Konata" Kagami asked, still rubbing her eyes which was one of her unusual morning habits.

"Oh I'm just looking up some of the simple guitar chords and an online guitar tuner." Konata replied.

"Good idea, can you see if you can get an electronic bass guitar tuner as well?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah sure, you should get dressed Kagamin, then I can feed my tsundere." Konata laughed as she opened a new web browser.

"Stop calling me tsundere!" Kagami exclaimed whilst getting some clean clothes out of her bag.

"I'm going to take a shower, and don't follow me!" Kagami warned as she walked out of the room with her clothes and cleaning necessities.

"Oh don't worry I wont peek, unless you want me to" Konata cheekily replied.

"I heard that" Kagami shouted from the bathroom.

Konata decided this was a good time to start preparing breakfast for her and Kagami so she went to the kitchen and started preparing a simple breakfast, rice, she mainly decided on rice because she was too lazy to make anything else.

Kagami knew Konata had prepared breakfast from the smell in the air but she knew this was the perfect time to give Konata the gift she had brought with her and she knew she would enjoy it. She grabbed the small box she had put in her bag before she came to konata's house, put up her hair in the usual pigtail style and casually walked to kitchen and seated herself on a chair opposite Konata and started eating her breakfast.

"Rice, you couldn't make anything more simple could you" Kagami said whilst taking the first mouthful of rice.

"Hey at least I can make rice, unlike my housework impaired tsundere" Konata laughed whilst taking her second mouthful of rice.

"Yeah whatever, so what's the plan for today then?" Kagami asked whilst continuing to eat her lazily prepared breakfast.

"I thought we could call Kuroi and see if she's busy and if she isn't she can give us a little practice session." Konata replied who had just finished her rice.

"Don't you think she'll be busy, you have to remember the world doesn't revolve around you know." Kagami said who had grown tired of her breakfast and shoved it aside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it, one second I need to use the bathroom." Konata said who had just risen from her seat and rushed towards the bathroom.

Now was Kagami's chance but she needed to act quickly, how could she surprise such a sly fox like Konata, then she remembered where Konata was bound to look sometime during the day and rushed back to Konata's room.

She left Konata's room as quickly as she entered, her trap was set and she tried to look like she had never left the kitchen. Konata returned to kitchen and glanced at Kagami who looked oddly suspicious, like she had just done something. Konata shrugged the feeling and collected the used bowls and put them in the sink.

"Come on Kagami, lets go phone Sensei, I bet she'll be pissed if we call her this early" Konata laughed.

"But it's almost ten, it's not that early" Kagami replied.

"But Kagami, our teacher is dedicated to the world of online gaming and it is more than likely that she up till the early hours of the morning playing online" Konata said whilst wagging her finger back and forth.

"God, she's more like you than I though" Kagami signed as they entered Konata's room.

Konata immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialled Kuroi's number, the phone started ringing and then there was an answer that sounded like some sort of demented grunt.

"Ahh, who the hell is it" Kuroi lazily asked who still sounded half asleep.

"Hey, Sensei, its Konata and I was wondering if you could give us a little practice session sometime today if you feel like it." Konata asked in the sweetest voice she could come up with hoping it would persuade the older woman.

"Izumi, I was up till 4 in the morning playing online, I won't be feeling like doing anything until mid afternoon, can it wait until after school tomorrow?" Kuroi asked once again sounded half asleep.

"I suppose, but what else are we supposed to do today?" Konata asked who sounded like Kuroi was her only hope of finding some amusement.

"I dunno, see a movie or something, teach yourself some guitar, but whatever you do don't bother me until tomorrow" and after that reply Kuroi hung up.

"Now what do we do!" Konata shrieked.

"We do what she said, we teach ourselves, go and get your guitar and let's get to work." Kagami said imperatively.

"Yes master." Konata replied, bowing to add effect to her reply.

Konata hastily opened her guitar case but she was stopped in her tracks when she found a small box inside the case.

"Hey Kagami what's this? Konata asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Kagami replied.

"Wow, why so secretive Kagamin?" Konata laughed who was just about to open the box.

"Well let's just say it's my time to surprise you." Kagami happily said.

Konata smiled at Kagami and opened the small box and she pulled out 2 pieces of paper from the box.

"What are these?" Konata wondered as she looked at the pieces of paper.

"Read them you idiot, or is that too hard for you to manage." Kagami asked.

Konata huffed, "I can read perfectly" and stared intensely at the tickets.

"Have you read it yet?" Kagami said who was waiting impatiently.

"Kagamiiin!" Konata shouted and tackled her onto the bed barely missing her guitar.

"Hey I wish you would stop jumping on me like that, it's getting annoying." Kagami exclaimed who was staring up at the blue menace that was towering over her.

"Are these what I think they are?" Konata shoved the tickets into Kagami's face.

Kagami managed to get the tickets out of her face but Konata remained on her stomach which was becoming extremely uncomfortable even though Konata was incredibly light, "Yes there concert tickets now can you get off me" Kagami angrily said who was still trying to move the otaku.

Konata then moved herself off the bigger girl and triumphantly held the tickets up into the air and with a golden gleam in her eye she said, "These are tickets to Aya Hirano, the single greatest human being in existence" Konata shouted as loud as she possibly could.

"I knew you'd like them and you better appreciate them because they were hard to get and not to mention expensive" Kagami said but her words seemed to go unnoticed by the otaku who was still in awe at the tickets she had been given.

"Kagami how did you get these and why?" Konata asked who was still in amazed by the tickets she had received.

"I got them online and they were expensive because I wanted the tickets on such short notice and I wanted to have them by today so I chose express delivery which was more expensive" Kagami explained.

Konata then sat herself on the bed next to Kagami, "Hey you forgot to answer the second part of my question, why did you get them?" Konata asked who was now sitting next to Kagami.

"Well you've been really nice to lately and you got me a surprise so I thought you deserved one as well and I know how much you love Aya Hirano so I thought it would be a good idea to go…" Before Kagami could finish she was pulled into a tight hug by Konata.

"Thank you Kagami" Konata softly whispered into Kagami's ear.

Kagami's cheeks turned a bright red, "It's no big deal Konata there only tickets" Kagami replied who was still blushing.

Then Konata ended her embrace and looked at Kagami who was still blushing, "Awww my Kagami has gone all dere-dere again" Konata laughed who once again pulled of her signature cat grin.

Kagami's blush vanished with those very words and her affection was replaced with anger, "You ruined the moment again, why do you always do that!" Kagami exclaimed.

Konata continued to pull off her grin and then she looked Kagami in the eyes once again, "But I really do appreciate this Kagami, I'm guessing the second ticket is yours"

"No it's for your dad" Kagami replied sarcastically.

"Awesome, I've gotta spread the good news!" Konata replied as she returned to her computer.

"Hey I was being sarcastic you know!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had the house decorated but on the Brightside I got an A in my English coursework (I know that's completely unrelated but I wanted to say it anyway)

Now for something story related. I've written a few songs I may use for the story and I want some of the readers opinions before I use them so after the next couple of chapters I'm going to post about 3 sets of lyrics onto my profile and sent me a PM about what you think of them or just let me know in a review.

Thanks


	10. Learning

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 10**

Kagami had just called her parents for a ride back to her house because carrying a bass guitar all the way back to her house would be an annoying hassle.

"Hey Kagami I could ask my dad if he could give you a ride home you know." Konata said to the purple haired girl who was slowly packing away her stuff,

"No that's fine, besides your dad will probably make a pervy comment or something" Kagami laughed in response and finished packing away her things.

"Yeah that's true, does your mum know about the concert and the guitar?" Konata asked who had just followed Kagami out of her bedroom.

"She knows about the concert tickets but she doesn't have a clue about the guitar but I think she'll figure it out when I walk outside with it" Kagami replied sarcastically.

Kagami placed her guitar on the floor so she could put on her shoes and jacket, just before she finished putting her arms through her sleeves the doorbell rang and Konata opened the door to see Miki standing there with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Kagami, how is your nose" Miki asked in a worried tone who immediately inspected her daughters nose.

"Mum its fine I used the stuff the doctor gave me and the swellings gone down, it'll be better in a couple of days" Kagami sternly replied.

"Sorry, you know how I worry about my daughters" Miki tried to laugh off her worry to avoid embarrassing her daughter.

"See you tomorrow Konata, don't forget about the homework and try to practice a little" Kagami said whilst collecting her belongings and heading out the door along with her mother.

Miki didn't notice what Kagami was carrying until she opened the boot of the car, "Hey Kagami what did you just put in the boot?" Miki asked suspiciously whilst settling into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I'll show you when we get home and are you okay with me and Konata going to that concert?" Kagami asked as Miki started up the car and begun driving back to the Hiragi household.

"Yeah, as long as you don't get lost and need picking up because your dad is at work and I won't a car to pick you up." Miki explained.

"We'll be fine, We know our way around and if anything goes wrong we can just call Konata's dad" Kagami replied hoping her mother was reassured knowing her daughter would be safe.

They parked outside the Hiragi household and Kagami retrieved her guitar from the boot and her mother went inside.

Kagami went inside the house shortly after her mother and as soon as she made it through the front door she saw her mother, father and all her sisters standing before her.

"What you got there Kagami?" Matsuri nosily asked whilst eyeing the object Kagami held in her hands.

"Well I was going to show you if you didn't ask so rudely" Kagami replied who was used to Matsuri's constant teasing.

"Don't listen to Matsuri Kagami, were all eager to see it since Tsukasa told us about it" Inori said who had just thumped Matsuri on the back of the head for teasing Kagami.

"I knew Tsukasa couldn't keep her mouth shut" Kagami laughed which made Tsukasa show an embarrassed grin.

"Well give me a second and I'll get it out" Kagami said whilst placing the case on the kitchen table hoping her mother didn't mind.

Kagami opened the case and picked up the object within and held it towards her family so they could get a decent look, she then put the strap connected to the bass guitar around her neck and began fiddling with the strings in front of her curious family.

The Hiragi's continued to watch Kagami in confusion as she fiddled with the bass guitar until her mother decided to break the awkward silence, "So hun, can you play anything yet?" Miki politely asked.

"No not yet, me and Konata are getting lessons off Kuroi-sensei after school and there's always lunchtime to practice, and if its okay with you I might go to Konata's a lot more often and invite her round here to practice" Kagami explained.

"Yes I'm sure that's fine, you seem to be taking this quite seriously Kagami" Miki said in response who seemed quite interested in her daughter's new found hobby.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Konata is really determined about it as well, she's the one who bought me the guitar.

"Really, that must of cost quite a lot" Matsuri rudely interrupted.

"Yeah it probably did, but she seemed really happy about it and is taking it seriously so I think if we practice we could really get somewhere" Kagami said with a smile on her face.

Most of the Hiragi family had lost interest and the only ones still standing before Kagami were her mother, Tsukasa and Matsuri, all the others seemed to have drifted off mid way through the conversation.

"I have started learning a few notes and chords though and Konata said she is working on learning some chords" Kagami quickly said before packing her guitar away once again.

Her family dispersed from the kitchen shortly before her, she headed towards her room and wondered whether she should continue learning some chords or do her homework which would no longer be an annoyance if she got it over and done with, in the end she decided on homework after realising it was more important and would be easier if she finished it early in the day.

* * *

Yutaka decided to spend her day over Minami's house hoping to get some help with the weekends homework and to practice her keyboard playing a bit more but, what she really wanted to do was practice was her singing.

They were both seated under the kotatsu in Minami's oversized bedroom with pens in hand and there heads deep in their books trying to absorb the knowledge that was contained within them.

"Hey Minami-Chan have you done this question yet?" Yutaka curiously asked holding her book up, showing it to Minami.

"Yeah the answer is x=5.5, I'm on the last question so if you want to borrow my book later then you can" Minami nicely said realising that Yutaka had difficulty answering some of the questions.

After another 10 minutes of working (well struggling for Yutaka) Minami decided it was time for a break, "I'll go make us some tea" Minami politely said and left the room.

As soon as Minami left the room Yutaka looked around the room and spotted Minami's keyboard set up in the corner of the room, she decided not to go up to it but her curiosity got the best of her and before she knew she was walking towards the keyboard.

She quickly found the on button on the electronic keyboard and played a few keys which gave out a quiet noise, she wondered why it was so quiet and then she realised how low the volume was. She went to adjust the volume but panicked when the door opened. She saw Minami standing there with a tray carrying cookies and two cups, she shyly looked at Minami and said, "Umm, I though we could do a bit of practicing"

"Yeah, I guess so" Minami said with little emotion and placed the tray on the kotatsu and began clearing away the books and studying equipment.

Yutaka continued to play the keyboard, not doing terribly badly but she was trying her best. Then Minami approached her and grabbed her hands. Yutaka began to blush wildly when Minami grabbed her hands.

"You have to hit the keys in time, like this" Minami said as she began to play the notes perfectly with Yutaka's hand as her instrument.

Shortly after Minami released Yutaka's hands from her grasp Minami said, "Do you want to try singing like last time Yutaka" Minami asked once again in a polite tone.

Yutaka smiled and replied with an enthusiastic nod.

Minami went to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper containing lyrics that were familiar to Yutaka and handed it to the smaller girl.

"Oh I remember these, are we gonna try the whole song this time?" Yutaka happily asked.

"Sure if you want" Minami said who was preparing to play the keyboard.

"Whenever you're ready" Minami said to Yutaka who was studying the sheet.

Yutaka replied with a nod and immediately after that nod Minami began playing, after a short intro Minami nodded giving Yutaka the signal to begin

_Don't put your doubt on my shoulders_

_My feelings are crashing down like boulders._

_I hope that next time you will see _

_How far you'll get without me _

_And then you'll see the breeze blowing through your hair_

_And trust me I swear_

_And you wouldn't dare_

_To return my feelings in a normal way._

After the first chorus Minami played a melodic introduction to the second verse and then once again nodded towards Yutaka

_Now that you've learned of what you can earn_

_And realise how easy these photos burn_

_But next time you will see_

_How far you'll get without me _

_And then you'll see the breeze running through your hair_

_And trust me I swear_

_And you wouldn't dare_

_To return my feelings a normal way_

Yutaka's singing ceased immediately after the second chorus because she was unfamiliar with the bridge.

Minami looked over at Yutaka who was smiling happily knowing that she had done a good job, "Yutaka, that was really good, you've got a lot of potential" Minami said which caused Yutaka's smile to grow even wider.

"You think so, I thought I did well too" Yutaka joyfully replied.

"Shall we go through it again?" Minami asked.

"Sure!" Yutaka exclaimed who was clearly excited about singing again.

* * *

Konata was sat at her computer with her guitar in hand just like when Kagami woke up this morning, but this time she was doing her best to memorise and perfect some of the simple chords, she was currently on the power chord which she found relatively simple but though it sounded odd.

"Maybe the sound will change when my fingers get used to it" Konata said aloud to herself.

Before Konata could get back to practicing the door to her room opened and a familiar green haired woman walked through.

"Hey Konata, hook me up with some manga, I hope you've got the newest volume" Yui said with her familiar smile on her face.

"Hey nee-san, how's it going?" Konata asked who had stopped strumming her guitar to talk with her energetic cousin.

"Good, wow when did you get a guitar?" Yui asked whose attention was immediately drawn to the instrument.

"Just the other day, I've already learned a few chords but I'm still getting used to it, I've been at it almost all day" Konata said with a grin on her face.

"Cool, why'd you take up guitar all of a sudden?" Yui asked who had made herself comfortable on Konata's small bed.

"Well Kagamin said I should find a constructive hobby so I took up guitar but I dragged her along for the ride" Konata laughed.

"What do you mean by dragged her along?" Yui asked who had gotten her hands on the manga she had mentioned when she arrived.

"I got her a bass guitar so she could learn with me and I can't believe how enthusiastic she is about it, I'm glad she agreed to it otherwise I'd feel kind of lonely if she wasn't doing it with me" Konata explained whose tone of speech slowly drifted into melancholy as her sentence drew to a close.

"Wow, she must really like you to do something like that" Yui gently said.

"Yeah I guess, I hope you right" Konata replied.

She then back to learning some chords and left her cousin to read the manga.

Konata then thought, "_I hope she is right"

* * *

_

_A/N_- Theres another chapter down, They'll be some lyrics up on my profile by the time the next chapter is up i should think

Review Please, your opinions are extremely helpful


	11. New Members

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 11**

The beginning of the school week was upon Konata once again as she lazily slumped out of bed to get ready for school, she was tired from being up until the early hours of the morning but the reason for her staying up so late was not just online gaming this time, she had been up alternating between practicing and chatting online to her gaming friends, Konata's determination was impressive, she grabbed her guitar before heading out the door noticing she had a miniscule resemblance to a certain anime character who also carried a guitar on her back.

She met the purple haired twins at the usual spot at the train station where Tsukasa looked her air headed self who seemed to be staring intensely at a street sign, and Kagami was awaiting the blue haired otaku's arrival.

"Morning guys, don't Monday mornings make you feel so lazy, I mean I can't be bothered to do anything" Konata said with a bored expression on her face.

"No your lazy whenever you have to put effort into something unless it's something like anime! So stop saying you feel lethargic" Kagami replied.

"Yeah, but that's not entirely true, I did a whole bunch of practicing yesterday and I see you brought your guitar as well Kagamin" Konata said whilst making a hand gesture towards Kagami's back.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered" Kagami laughed causing an annoyed frown to appear on Konata's face.

But her frown quickly returned to a smile when the train pulled into the station and the trio got aboard.

The trio soon arrived at school and were greeted by the pink haired goddess, Miyuki, "Morning Miyuki-Chan" Tsukasa said in her usual cheery manner.

"Morning Tsukasa-san, I trust you had an enjoyable weekend" Miyuki said in her usual polite tone, the group exchanged the usual pleasantries and went to their homerooms.

The morning classes went by with nothing noteworthy happening and then lunch arrived but the four didn't eat lunch together like they normally did.

The small blunette and the older Hiragi twin met each other at the beginning of the lunch break and went to meet Kuroi who was silent eating lunch at her desk.

"Hey sensei, were here for our lesson" Konata joyfully shouted when she entered her usual classroom where the older woman was wolfing down her lunch.

Kuroi's facial impression then changed into a panicked one, making it obvious that she had forgot.

"Crap, you should have reminded me this morning!" Kuroi exclaimed who had just slammed down her chop sticks.

Then the anger on Kagami's face flourished, "What, we reminded you multiple times yesterday that you were going to teach us today and you forgot, your unbelievable!" Kagami shouted whose face was now a deep shade of red.

"Calm down you hothead, we can just start tomorrow, for now you can show me what little you've learned so far" Kuroi replied who didn't seem too bothered by Kagami's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean what little we've learned; we've only had the guitars a couple of days" Kagami replied who still a little bit of anger left to relinquish.

"I know, but you must have learnt a little, come on, get them out and show me" Kuroi sat who had just pointed at the guitars the two girls were carrying.

"Hahaha, okay give me a second" Konata laughed who had picked up the small piece of innuendo in Kuroi's sentence.

"Grow up Konata" Kagami sneered who had gotten out her guitar and seated herself on a nearby desk.

Konata joined Kagami, "Hey Sensei, wont we need to get amps soon?" Konata asked whilst seating herself on the desk next to Kagami.

"Yes, that's true, you'll think of something, now Konata you learnt anything?" Kuroi who's attention was now focused on the small otaku.

"Okay give me a second" Konata said who was quickly adjusting her fingers to the correct strings.

She then began playing some simple chords which to Kuroi's surprise she had perfected rather quickly. Konata then played a few more simple chords and one or two complex ones she then stopped and spoke up, "I can play a little bit of this song but it's really simple" Konata said who was once again preparing her fingers.

"Konata then began to play a short intro to a song which sounded quite odd because it was on an electric guitar with no amp, but considering how long she'd had the guitar it was impressive none the less.

Konata then finished and looked towards Kuroi who had a smile on her face, "Konata you've got a lot of potential, what song was that anyway?

"Oh that, It was "Wonderwall", I only started learning it yesterday so it probably didn't sound too good" Konata replied.

"Don't be stupid, it sounded pretty good, now lets see what Kagami can do" Kuroi said who had set her eyes on the tsundere.

"Okay, but don't mock me if I suck I was busy doing homework yesterday" Kagami said who had placed her fingers on the guitar.

Kagami played some chords flawlessly and attempted some harder ones she had looked at but struggled to perfect them, she then looked back at Kuroi who to Kagami's surprise was smiling back at her.

"I'm surprised how quickly you two are progressing, in a couple of weeks you'll be getting along real nicely" Kuroi said picking up her chopsticks.

"Well you two better go and have your lunch before afternoon classes start" Kuroi said diving back into her food.

"Yeah, thanks Sensei" Both girls said before putting their guitars away.

After putting the guitars back in Konata's homeroom (which Konata had persuaded Kuroi to let them) they headed to the cafeteria which was less crowded than usual.

"Lets just grab something small, or would you rather have the extra large ramen hey Kagamin?" Konata laughed when both she and Konata joined the short queue.

"Here we go again with the weight jokes, I'm really getting tired of those." Kagami sighed.

After eating lunch to two headed back to their homerooms, and this is where Kagami decided to speak up, "Hey maybe we should join the rock club?" Kagami suggested in an enthusiastic tone.

"Oh, for once my Kagamin is the optimist" Konata said.

"Hey at least listen to my suggestion, think about if we join then we'll get a lot more time to practice, and we'll see other people who can play"

"You've got a good point Kagamin, but isn't it a bit late to join clubs?" Konata replied who had seen the flaw in Kagami's idea.

"That's true, but I'm sure they'll be glad to get some new members, let's go talk to them after school.

"Sounds good Kagami, I see my tsundere has some imagination after all" Konata laughed.

"Shut it!"

Afternoon classes were boring as usual, Konata spent her time sleeping them away and barely managing to take any notes but Kagami was attentive and coordinated making sure to take as many notes as possible.

Lessons soon finished and Konata and Kagami found themselves outside the music club, where the rock club was situated with their instruments in tow.

"So do we just go in and ask" Kagami said to Konata.

Konata looked at Kagami silently until happily saying, "There's only one way to find out Kagamin!" Konata shouted who energetically opened to music club door.

"Say hello to your new members!" Konata shouted which caught the attention of almost everyone in the room.

Everyone's attention was now on the energetic pair, who had just entered the room, and the question on most of their minds was why they were here, then another energetic voice spoke up who obviously recognised the pair.

"Hiragi!" a family voice shouted.

"Wait is that?" Kagami wondered who was cut off when Misao approached them.

"Hey Hiragi and shorty mcbluehair, what are you doing in the rock club" Misao asked in her usual energetic tone.

"Well, I thought the instruments were carrying would make that kinda obvious" Konata said sarcastically.

"Quiet shorty" Misao replied who annoyed the blue haired annoyance and turned her attention to Kagami.

"Wait, I never knew you were part of the rock club?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah I am, surprisingly I'm not part of the go home club like you guys, I play the drums" Misao said as if she'd achieved something.

"Cool, how long have you been playing?" Konata asked rejoining the conversation.

"Since my second year of middle school, I'm pretty good if I do say so myself" Misao replied in a vain manner.

"Someone's full of themselves as usual, anyway can we join?" Kagami asked getting down to the point.

"I'll have to ask the club supervisor and the president, it should be okay, we've been looking for new members anyway" Misao replied.

"Awesome, well what are you waiting for go and ask them!" Konata impatiently exclaimed.

"Give me a minute" Misao said who left pair presumably to see the president.

"I wonder who the club supervisor is anyway" Kagami asked Konata.

"Probably some random teacher like most of the clubs have, no one special" Konata replied who had found a tambourine on a nearby windowsill and had started fiddling with it.

"Hey stop touching things!" a familiar voice shouted from across the room, the two turned to see Nanako Kuroi, Konata's homeroom teacher but the two were oblivious to why she was in the music room.

"So, you two wanna join the rock club eh" Kuroi said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hold on a second, you're the supervisor for the rock club?" Kagami asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I am what is wrong with that? Kuroi asked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier when we were practicing?" Kagami angrily replied.

Kuroi sat down on a desk opposite the tsundere and the otaku and started her explanation, "Well I was going to tell you, but then I thought aren't things like this more fun to find out on your own?" Kuroi asked who had just made herself comfortable.

"I get that part, but that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell earlier" Kagami said who wasn't satisfied by Kuroi's explanation.

"Well, you never asked" Kuroi said whose voice was a bit higher this time.

Konata then put herself between the two to cease the pointless argument, "This is pointless, Sensei can we join the club?"

Kuroi then rose from her seat and grabbed two pieces of paper from a nearby shelf.

"Sure, here's the sign up sheets, bring them to me tomorrow morning, sorry but you'll have to start tomorrow because you need your parents to sign the sheet" Kuroi explained handing them to Konata and Kagami.

"Ah, that sucks, we were hoping to do some rocking today" Konata sadly said making an air guitar motion with her hands.

"Yeah, sensei could we stay here and practice anyway and it'll give us a chance to meet the other members" Kagami asked the older woman.

"Well I don't see why not but there aren't that many other members to meet, beside you two, Misao and that other girl." Kuroi said pointing towards where the other girl was sitting.

The girl she was pointing to had long black hair rivalling Konata's and deep red eyes similar to those of a white rabbit and she was tuning a red and white guitar which presumably belonged to her.

"Go say hi to her, I bet she'll be glad to see some new members, I gotta go to the teacher's lounge for a little while so keep busy until then" Kuroi said exiting the room.

Konata acknowledged Kuroi and went to say greet the dark haired girl.

"Hey, I'm Konata Izumi, I'm joining the club if that's okay with you, and my friend over there is as well" Konata said pointing to Kagami who was about to join them.

"Cool, I'm Izumi Wakase, nice to meet you" Izumi said holding her hand out hoping for a handshake fortunately Konata noticed and shook Izumi's hand.

"Cool, you play guitar I'm guessing" Konata asked glaring at the guitar Izumi was holding.

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious do you?" Izumi said sarcastically.

Konata answered Izumi's question by pulling her guitar out its case and after she clumsily retrieved it she began to play a few chords, "That answer your question" Konata said who still held her guitar in hand.

"Yep, what about you purple haired girl, why are you joining?" Izumi asked the purple haired girl

"Hey I have a name you know! And to answer your question I'm playing bass" Kagami replied tapping the instrument on her back.

Before the three girls could continue their conversation they were interrupted by a loud Misao, but this time it wasn't her voice that was the source of the noise, but her drum playing.

Konata and Kagami turned to see Misao hitting the drums with an intense force and making an infectious rhythm with the way and time she was hitting them, Kagami had to admit that Misao was awfully talented and considering how manic and hyper she was, drums suited her perfectly.

She stopped as soon as she realised she was being watched, "Hey guys don't just stand there, come join me!" Misao shouted still seated at her drum set.

Izumi went to join Misao but the other two just stood there, too nervous to join because they were afraid they weren't experienced enough.

Izumi had already plugged her guitar into an amp that was near Misao's drum set and had started strumming the guitar, preparing to play something, "Hey aren't you two going to join?" Izumi asked still strumming her guitar.

"No thanks, we just started so we probably won't be any good" Kagami nervously said.

"Suit yourselves" Izumi said who had just set up a microphone.

"Hey Kagami, I think she's going to si…." Konata was cut off by the shredding of Izumi's guitar as she began to play.

She played a relatively rocky intro until she pointed towards the microphone and began to sing

_I hope you commit the right crime_

_Because your gonna do the time_

_I Hope these lyrics rhyme_

_When I leave this all behind_

Then after the first verse Misao joined in with an infectious beat that picked up the pace dramiatically and then Izumi backed up the intese drumming with the first chorus.

_I Know you keep your friends close_

_So you don't get the right to boast_

_No No you don't, No No you don't _

_Just stay away, stay away_

_From me now!_

_And I hope to god your prouuuuuud!_

The song ended with the finish of the thunderous chorus and the two girls who were absent in the performance let out a round of applause, "You guys are awesome!" Konata exclaimed who continued to clap.

"Thanks, the song is finished yet so we only showed you the first part, hope you don't mind" Izumi modestly replied.

"No that's okay, its like a sneak peek of a new anime, you like to see a little so your even more anticipated for the whole thing" Konata said who's clapping had ceased.

"Yeah that was good guys" Kagami said and at the same time she thought "_We have a lot of practicing to do, I CANT WAIT!

* * *

_

Hey, hoped you liked this chapter and the lyrics, Sorry I still haven't posted them on my profile, Review Please :)  



	12. Welcome To The Club!

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 12**

Konata's first day as a unofficial member at the rock club was pretty successful, she met the members and saw what they were capable of which was a lot more than her and she also made a new friend, Izumi Watase who she presumed was in Yutaka's Class because she was pretty sure she wasn't in her year. She made a mental note to ask Yutaka when she got home.

Her and Kagami went their separates ways after the club session had ended, it was rare for either of them to travel home at this time because they had never joined any clubs, the only time Konata walked home later than usual was when she had a shift at her part time job.

Konata opened her front door and let out a loud, "I'm home!" to signify her arrival.

It wasn't long until she heard a girly, "Hey Onee-chan" from Yutaka who was preparing something in the kitchen.

After Konata took off her shoes, and coat she went in the kitchen to see Yutaka standing on a chair struggling to reach something on a high shelf then when Konata entered she lost her balance completely and fell from the chair, Luckily Yutaka's mint-haired saviour was there to catch her before she fell.

"Hey Onee-chan" a shocked Yutaka said who was still in Minami's arms.

"Hey you guys, I see Minami is coming over a lot more often, I wonder what for?" Konata said with a dirty chuckle.

"No, she's over to help me with some homework, nothing like that" Yutaka said whose cheeks had turned a deep shade of red.

"Okay you two have fun" said Konata, leaving the kitchen and heading to her room.

Konata lazily entered her room, placed her guitar against the wall near her computer and logged on, and like she always did, checked her emails, most of them were spam as usual but one caught her eye, the email was from Kuroi.

She curiously opened the email and it read,

_Hey Konata, Sorry I didn't come back to the club, I decided to go home, and my old friend is selling an amp of hers for cheap, better be quick though, dunno how long it'll be available._

After reading the email Konata immediately grabbed her house phone only for it to ring as soon as it was in her grasp, She checked the caller ID and realised it was Kagami.

"Hey Konata, I was wondering if you got an email from Kuroi?"

"Yeah, believe it or not I did, you jealous Kagamin?"

"No you idiot, I got one as well, and let me guess it said that her friend was selling an amp?" Kagami asked, annoyed by Konata's previous response.

"Yeah, that's weird; did she give you the same number?" Konata asked.

Kagami read the number to Konata which was identical to the one she had received in her email, "Maybe she's selling two" Kagami replied after reading the number.

"Might be, maybe she's one of her old band mates, oh yeah Kagamin, can you I come over to copy your homework after school tomorrow?" Konata asked like it was a normal asking to copy her friend's homework all the time.

"You're unbelievable, besides we have to go to the club after school tomorrow don't we?" Kagami said hoping this had caused to otaku to forget about the homework.

Konata was silent for a minute and then she said, "Well can I copy it there or will my tsundere be forcing her slave to practice?" Konata asked mischievously.

"Whatever, I'll phone that number and ask if she's selling two amps, but if she isn't then it's a race to the finish" Kagami said.

"Wow, Kagamin is starting a competition, well I wont be beaten especially in a contest of speed, besides you've got a load weighing you down don't ya" Konata laughed.

"Whatever!" Kagami said who immediately hung up.

Kagami went back to studying after her conversation with Konata, which ended abruptly because of Konata's persistent teasing.

"She's unbelievable, now I can't concentrate on studying, well I've already finished the homework, I guess a break wouldn't hurt" Kagami said who rose from her desk.

As soon as Kagami rose from her desk the guitar in the corner of her vision caught her eye and before she knew it she was walking towards her guitar, and before she knew it the guitar was on her lap and she was fiddling with the strings, "I guess I should learn a bit more if I want to keep up with Konata" Kagami said, grabbing the book that Konata had gotten her with the guitar and planting herself on the bed.

Kagami began to practice and play the chords but her training was interrupted by her cell phone ringing, she answered the phone to hear a familiar voice, "Hey Kagamin, I was wondering, what are we going to do when we learn to play and stuff?" Konata asked.

"Why didnt you telll me that when you called lat time, anyway,I'm not sure, if we can get enough members in the rock club then we could form a group or something, but I doubt that will ever get off the ground with people like Misao messing around.

Kagami waited for a reply from Konata but was met with an eerie silence which was broken when Konata shouted, "KAGAMIN!, you are once again a genius, I just had an awesome idea?"

"What is it, and will you stop shouting over the phone you idiot!" Kagami exclaimed but was still eager to hear Konata's idea.

"Well, we could play at the cosplay café and gain a reputation, we'd be just like After school tea time!" Konata exclaimed excitedly.

"Konata stop comparing real life to anime, do you know how much practice and hard work is required to form a band, and to write music?" Kagami explained to Konata in a superior tone.

"That's right we need to start writing songs, my love is like a stapler Kagamin!" and with that said Konata hung up leaving Kagami to sigh in annoyance.

"She's unbelievable, she needs to start to taking things serious…" Before Kagami could finish muttering to herself she heard a knock at her door followed by her twin sister entering the room, "Hey sis, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I need some help with something, and if you don't mind could you play something for me?" Tsukasa shyly asked who was still standing near the door twiddling her thumbs.

"I can help you with the homework, but I can't play that much yet, have a seat and I'll show you something" Kagami said to her sister tapping the empty space on the bed next to her.

Tsukasa nodded and sat herself down next to her sister, "Okay here goes nothing" Kagami said.

She played a short but catchy little piece that had Tsukasa continuously tapping her feet along with the rhythm. The song ended prematurely when Kagami made an amateur mistake, "Crap, sorry I need a little more practice. Kagami said doubting herself.

"Sis, you've only been learning for a few dates, so you cant expect yourself to pick it up straight away, but you've already learnt that so I think your doing pretty well" Tsukasa replied.

Kagami was a little surprised by Tsukasa's reply because she wasn't normally the one to give out advice, especially to her, but her sister's little bit of advice made her believe in herself which made her smile.

"Well, I guess you want help with the homework then" Kagami said escaping from her thoughts.

Yeah, let me go grab my books" Tsukasa replied whilst getting up and leaving the older twins room.

* * *

Izumi Watase was doing what she would normally do on a weekday night, casually reading manga and practicing guitar, and trying to get her homework done over several failed attempts, she had only just recently arrived at her new school and her safe haven was the rock club, where she made new friends outside of her homeroom and was able to practice her favourite hobby with other people who shared her interest.

She was currently playing back a song she was currently learning which was by an English band which weren't very well known in her home country, she couldn't understand the lyrics very well but that didn't stop her from enjoying the music or learning it.

_Revenge loves company_

_Three makes it a crowd _

_So wash your mouth!_

_And sit this one out. _

After the song finished, Izumi grasped her guitar and stared at the sheet music she had printed out that went along with the song, "Okay let's give it a try" Izumi said confidently.

She played the song again on a lower volume and played along with it, she had barely any trouble playing it which showed she was experienced with guitar and how to play, the chorus came on and she tried her best to sing along.

_Just look at the mess you made_

_It's such a shame, a shame _

_We had to find out this way._

Her singing along with the male singer sounded quite odd but she enjoyed it none the less. She ceased her practicing and decided she better try her homework once again. She sat herself at her desk and its as if all her motivation vanished when she finished playing guitar and she now signed and stared at the sheet of questions laid out on her desk, "I hate homework, I'll just phone Hiyori later" Izumi said to herself still staring at the notes.

* * *

The next school day passed quickly with nothing eventful happening and the one thing Konata and Kagami were anticipating was there second visit to the rock club, where they would today become official members, they made their way to the club along with their instruments. They both entered the club room to be pounced by an unknown creature, the creature was on Kagami's back who struggled to get it off of her back, she moved around frantically and shouted for Konata's help but then she noticed the blue haired otaku was stood there laughing hysterically, "Hey wait a minute, why are you laughing" Kagami asked who had stopped panicking, then a voice came from the creature on her back.

"Hey Hiragi, welcome to the club" a familiar voice laughed.

"MISAO!, what the hell is your problem" Kagami screamed which had scared Misao off of her back.

"Well, I thought it would be funny to do it to a new member, and since you're the only new members we've got I saw my chance and I took it" Misao said who was out of breath from angering the tsundere.

"Well it wasn't funny, you scared the hell out of me, and why didn't you do it to her?" Kagami said pointing towards the short otaku.

"Well, she's too short and I knew it would be more fun doing it to you.

"She's got a point Kagami that was hilarious" Konata said still trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah whatever!, where's the other girl" Kagami said recovering from her anger outburst.

"Oh you mean Izumi, she's not here yet, and she's finishing off some stuff in class" Misao said who had returned to her normal cheerful self after hyperactively attacking Kagami.

"Well, who do we give the sign up sheets too?" Kagami rudely asked Misao.

Misao had made her way over to her drum set which was set up near the other instruments

"Give em to Kuroi when she gets here, shouldn't be long after Izumi" Misao said returning from her drum set after checking on it.

Kagami sighed at Misao's reply and planted herself on a nearby chair, but as soon as she did so Konata walked past her with her guitar in hand, and it looked like she was heading towards the amp located near the drum kit.

"Hey Konata, what are you doing?" Kagami asked rising from her seat

Konata replied after picking up a wire that was connected to the amp, "Well were to practice aren't we? So should give the amp a try to see what its like shouldn't I, silly Kagami" Konata said plugging the lead into her guitar.

"I suppose your right, hey is there another amp around Misao?" Kagami asked getting her bass guitar out of its case.

"Ummm, I'm not sure, try checking the storage closet" Misao said putting a finger to her chin.

"Wow you're a bunch of help aren't ya, I'll go check myself" Kagami replied sarcastically beginning her short walk to the storage closet.

The storage closet was lot bigger than Kagami expected, it was full of various instruments and music equipment all presumably used to teach music classes, there were also many posters decorating the walls of the spacious closet which displayed many musical tutorials and simple pictures of instruments, she spotted an amp crammed between a bunch of dusty books and grabbed it along with the lead that was behind it, Kagami then exited the closet.

"Hey guys, I found it" Kagami said who had missed the entrance of Izumi whilst she was in the closet.

"Hey, Kagami, I see you found the other amp, well get it plugged in and lets see what you can do" Izumi enthusiastically said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah give me a second" Kagami said placing the amp next to the drum kit and heading to pick up her guitar.

"Okay guys get ready for this!" Konata confidently exclaimed and she rose her hand in the air which was holding a guitar pick, she then brought her hand down and strummed the guitar but no sound was emitted.

"Huh?" Konata said with a confused look on her face.

"Haha, Konata you idiot you forgot to switch the amp on" Izumi laughed.

"Oh yeah, I thought I would have noticed that, I wouldn't be surprised if Kagami didn't" Konata laughed switching on the amp.

"Shut it" Kagami shouted from across the room who was still grabbing her guitar.

"Okay let's try this again" Konata said who after some time managed to successfully play.

She played a familiar and catchy song that was quite well known, Kagami recognised the song but couldn't quite but her finger on it, She knew the band had something to do with stripes.

Konata soon finished and smiled triumphantly, "That was pretty good Konata, hey let me show you something" Izumi said hoping to have Konata hand over her guitar.

"Sure, but be careful with GITAH!" Konata said exclaiming the last word in her sentence.

Izumi got the guitar off Konata and put the strap around her neck, "I've been learning this song for a couple of days now, I'll have to show you the band that sings it sometime, and there songs are in English but there pretty good." And with said Izumi started playing, she could of sung but there was no microphone set up and the loud sound of the guitar would make her singing quiet and unnoticeable.

The song started off with a catchy intro and then immediately went into the chorus which gave Konata the idea that the song she was playing was pretty short.

After about a minute of playing Izumi stopped and looked at Konata who was now next to Kagami and had a look of happiness and intrigue on her face.

"Hey Izumi, don't you think that song would sound better if you sung as well?" Konata asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I suppose, but it's in English" Izumi said disappointedly.

"That's very true, but if you learn it and stuff, and if there's rhythm guitar and bass for that song then I think we have our first performance" Konata explained with a obvious grin of smugness.

Izumi smiled at Konata's idea and nodded in agreement then Kagami spoke up, "Konata we just started playing, don't you think it's a little early to play a song as a band?" Kagami asked

"Well Kagamin, I like a challenge" Konata smiled.

* * *

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, Hope the story is developing well, I find Izumi quite hard to write about because I don't really know much about her. Review and opinions please.


	13. You Reap What You Sow

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 13**

Saturday had arrived and so had the end of the school week, Part of the usual group were gathered in the rock club, those being Konata and Kagami who were chatting idly until more members showed up, Konata seemed a bit more excited than usual.

The blunette was staring intensely at clock until the tsundere snapped her out of her odd trance of concentration, "Hey Konata you do know the Aya Hirano concert is tomorrow don't you?" Kagami asked assuming Konata had forgotten.

Konata turned to the tsundere with golden glimmering eyes, "Of course I haven't forgotten, the wait has been agonizing Kagami! We need to go out and buy equipment, we can't look bad in the presence of the almighty Haruhi" Konata exclaimed who had suddenly risen to her feet.

"Yeah okay calm down, I need to get my allowance off of my parents before we go shopping though, so the plan, is we go shopping, grab a bite to eat and then head over to mine for a sleepover and then we'll go to concert tomorrow." Kagami said evaluating the plan she had constructed.

"I can't wait, why can't tomorrow come any quicker!" Then Konata went silent and curiously asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah it would be but I was hoping we could get some studying done tomorrow and maybe you can manage to do your homework for once, and my mum is busy on Sunday so she isn't free until 6pm and that's when she's taking us to the concert.

"Oh I love my Kagamin's battle strategy, the rebel's won't stand a chance" Konata happily said planting herself back on the plastic chair she previously rose from.

"Oh Konata I've meaning to ask you something, where did you get all the money from for buying the guitars?" Kagami asked.

"Oh that, my…" Before Konata could finish her reply an overly eccentric Misao burst through the club room door along with Izumi who was holding some sheets of paper.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Misao shouted hurling her school bag onto a nearby table.

"Hey guys, I got the sheet music for that song I showed you the other day" Izumi smiled whilst handing the sheets to each member.

"Wow, I see you took my advice Izumi, but won't this take a while to learn?" Konata curiously asked eying the sheet music.

"Well it will for you, because you just started but it depends how long you practice and spend learning it, I already know it but yours is different because its rhythm guitar, and the bass is pretty simple so if Kagami works at it she should be fine" Izumi explained after finishing handing out the sheets.

"Wow Kagamin, looks like this is so simple even you can do it" Konata laughed with a smirk

"Shut up you!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Oh by the way, I know this doesn't sound very pleasant but have your fingers started to hurt a little since you started playing?" Izumi asked pointing to her fingers on her left hand with her right hand.

"Yeah a little I suppose, I read up online that it meant my fingers were getting used to it, but I suppose my fingers were already veterans with all the hardcore gaming I'm normally doing." Konata said with her usual cat like grin.

"I bet that's not all you do with your fingers shorty" Misao laughed who was actually paying attention to the conversation.

"Eeeew, Misao that's disgusting" Kagami grimaced with a look of disgust on her face; her reaction caused a chuckle from the short otaku.

"It seems my tsundere has a dirty mind as well" Konata laughed.

"Oh shut up, it's not that I wanted that image in my head" Kagami replied angrily.

"Umm, if you guys could stop arguing for a minute, I'd like to ask you something" Izumi said trying to break up the quarrelling.

All the girls turned towards Izumi, the smaller girl trying to hold back her childish laughter, "What is it Izumi?" Konata asked.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you had ever considered taking singing lessons or anything or if you've had any previous experience when it comes to singing, and rock music requires some preparation and practice" Izumi asked.

After looking over the paper, Kagami said, "Hey Izumi, won't we need to learn how to read music effectively first?" Kagami asked.

Izumi then replied whilst scratching her head, "I guess you've got a point, but you can kind of read it right?" the black haired girl said still scratching her head.

"Well I can read the simple stuff but if it's complicated then I might have trouble with it"? The tsundere said.

"Is my Kagamin having trouble reading?" Konata laughed peering over Kagami's shoulder.

"Hey shut up, you're no better than me at this!" Kagami angrily said shooing the Otaku away from her.

"Actually, I can understand this sheet music quite well, much better than you Kagamin" Konata said with her finger pointing to the sheet music in her hand.

"Yeah whatever" Kagami said with her face flustered with anger.

Izumi then stepped between the bickering pair, "hey you two, there's no rush to learn the song you know, we can take our time.

"I guess, you've got a point and I see no reason why we can't practice this at yours Kagamin, and wouldn't your family be impressed by a maiden and her lover playing the symphony of happiness in front of them" Konata cooed with a romantic expression on her face.

"Whatever, put it away, no one wants to hear anymore about your kooky fantasies" Kagami said whose face had turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh sure, Kagami, anyway, if you guys don't mind can me and Kagami leave a little early, we need to do a bit of shopping" Konata asking hoping to persuade the other members.

"I don't see why not, but try to practice that song a little by next week, then we'll so if we can put a little performance together" Izumi said smiling.

"Sure, well were going to get going, coming Kagami?" Konata asked expecting an immediate answer.

"Yeah sure, Kagami said trying to keep a constant poker face whilst grabbing her bass guitar.

The two quickly left the room and began walking down the unusually quiet corridor and then Kagami spoke, "Hey Konata, why are we leaving so early?" Kagami asked who carried on walking by Konata's side.

"Well, I've got clothes in my bag and stuff but if we don't get to your house quickly then we'll miss the train won't we" Konata said who for once had put logic into the equation.

"I guess, you've got a point, well then lets get going" Kagami said cheerfully.

The short walk and train ride were uneventful with nothing but little chatter between the two girls, once they arrived home the tsundere and otaku exchanged the usual pleasantries between the Hiragi family before then heading upstairs to prepare for their shopping escapade.

"Hey Kagami, what are we going shopping for again?" Konata asked entering Kagami's room before she did.

"Well, I wanna buy some new clothes for tomorrow and I thought you wanted to buy some manga or something" Kagami asked Konata, who had put her guitar case in the corner of the tsundere's room.

"oh yeah, the new comptiq is out as well so I better pick that up and see if my postcard made it in there" Konata cheered with a confident look on her face.

"Your way too adamant on nerdy things like that, we have exams soon you know" Kagami moaned who had already become aggravated by Konata's nerdy personality.

"But Kagami if I'm not determined then I'll have a chance of appearing in comptiq, you just fail to understand the adventurous ways of the otaku" Konata proudly said placing a hand upon her chest.

"And you fail to understand that we have entrance exams soon and need to study and I wouldn't bother placing your hand on your chest, there's nothing there" Kagami laughed.

"Kagami, I understand mocking my otaku traditions but mocking chest region is out of the question and I hope you understand that I must seek revenge" Konata said with a hilariously sinister tone in her voice.

"Yeah whatever, anyway we need to get changed" and with that being said Konata realised that Kagami had let her guard down and then the otaku pounced, catching the purple haired girl by surprise.

When the purple haired girl turned her back to grab the clothes she had laid out on her bed Konata gored her onto the bed and began her tickling barrage on the older twin, the blue haired girl focused her attention on Kagami's hips which she realised they were the most sensitive and effective part of her body when it came to tickling, through endless tears of laugher Kagami tried to scream for Konata to stop but to no avail, she continued to beg for mercy until she managed to push the otaku off her sending Konata plummeting to the floor.

After a minute of silence Kagami rose wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes to see Konata head first on the floor with muffled laugher coming from the smaller girl.

"Konata, don't do that, for god sake why are you like this sometimes" Kagami exclaimed unsure whether the otaku was actually listening, after Kagami had her rant she was beginning to wonder why Konata wasn't getting up, she was about to help her up when Konata rose from the floor holding her nose for some reason.

"Kagami, could you grab me a tissue" Konata asked still holding her nose.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kagami asked sounding worried.

"Well, let's just say what goes around comes around" Konata laughed which showed the sight of blood dripping through her fingers.

"Oh my god, Konata I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Kagami exclaimed sounding awfully panicked.

"I'm fine Kagami, I just hit my nose, and I'm pretty sure it's not broken or anything" Konata said still trying to prevent blood from pouring out of her nose.

"That doesn't change the fact that your nose is bleeding, wait here I'm going to grab some tissues or something" Kagami said as she rushed out of the room

Miki immediately noticed Kagami's panic state as she rushed into the kitchen in a panicked state, "Mum where are the bandages!" Kagami frantically said.

"Why what's wrong honey?" Miki said managing to maintain her peaceful state of mind.

"Konata's hurt!" Kagami shouted and with that being said her mother sprung into action.

* * *

After a short and chaotic kerfuffle (British word) Miki and Kagami were sat inside Kagami's room nursing Konata who herself thought that Kagami and her mother over kind of over exaggerating.

Konata's nose bleed has ceased but after her fit of worry Kagami refused to let her remove the cloth that was preventing more blood from spilling onto the floor.

"Kagami, I'm pretty sure its stop bleeding so can I move this cloth now?" Konata asked whose voice was sounded quite odd due to the fact her nose was covered by a cloth.

"Okay fine, but be careful because I don't want that happening again, and we've missed the train so I don't really think shopping is an option anymore" Kagami said crossing her arms in an immature tantrum.

"I could drive you to the shopping centre if you want, I'm not really busy and I could pick you up as well, your father isn't home from work yet anyway" Miki spoke pleasantly who didn't seem at all bothered by volunteering to drive the girls.

The two young girl's faces lit up after hearing Miki's proposal and Konata daringly removed the cloth from her nose aware of what Kagami's reaction might be but to her surprise Kagami's reaction was nothing but taking the cloth of Konata and placing on the bedside cabinet, "Well at least your nose has stopped bleeding Konata" Kagami smiled, "Now lets get a bandage on it" Kagami said who's infectious smile was still smeared across her face.

* * *

After eventually getting ready the girls were dropped off at the closest shopping centre which was still far from closing which was convenient for the girls, "I'll pick you girls up around 8 at the same place" have fun!" Miki shouted as her voice was silenced by her foot pressing down on the accelerator.

"So, what was it you wanted to buy Konata?" Kagami asked happily whose spirit was clearly lifted by having the opportunity to go shopping.

"Wow, look at my dere dere Kagami, putting her friend's first for once, shame that doesn't happen all the time huh" Konata laughed who was now dressed in her casual attire.

"Shut up, I'm only trying to be nice, and if your going to be so rude about it then we'll go where I want to first" Kagami grunted as she walked ahead of Konata.

"Wait up Kagamin, I need to buy the new issue of comptiq first, the shop closes at 6" Konata said who had begun power walking after Kagami.

Konata soon caught up to Kagami who had found herself a bench and sat herself down, Konata then approached her and began pulling Kagami's hand away from her lap, "Come on Kagami, the shop is going to close soon" Konata pestered which seemed to be failing miserably.

"Fine, but as soon as we've done that were getting something to eat" Kagami commanded rising from the bench.

"That's my Kagamin, always thinking about food" Konata laughed who was now the one with a spring in her step.

"For the last time, stop making jokes about my damn weight" Kagami exclaimed but couldn't help but smile about Konata's excited and childlike perspective about everything going on around her even if this was the downfall of her grades at school.

When the tsundere had snapped out of her daydream she saw that the otaku had made her way to the nearby gaming, anime and manga store and was now standing outside waving both her hands frantically trying to attract the purple haired girl's attention, " She's such an idiot" Kagami happily muttered to herself.

Before she caught up to the smaller girl Konata had already entered the shop and was prowling around the magazine aisle searching for her objective, Konata was aware that she left Kagami behind but was almost positive that the girl was perfectly capable of making her way to the shop on her own and so she decided to search for what she was looking for and mere minutes into her search she had found it which only further exemplified her nerdy character, the otaku turned to see Kagami staring at her with her arms crossed, "I found it Kagami!" Konata cheered as she held the magazine in front of the taller girl.

"Good for you now go and pay for it" Kagami laughed.

Konata obliged and proceeded to the checkout leaving the tsundere on her own in an environment that was unknown to the her.

"She turned her eyes towards the manga section and a particular title caught her eye, she pulled out the manga and saw a familiar character with blue hair and a high school uniform, she immediately flicked through the pages of the interesting manga quickly hoping Konata wouldn't catch her taking an interest in one of her nerdy hobbies.

"Whatcha looking at Kagamin?" Konata whispered eerily into Kagami's ear which caused her to suddenly jump.

She immediately put the manga back on the shelf but had left it in a crooked manner, making it obvious where the manga was.

"Nothing, something just caught my eye, but it wasn't that interesting so I put it back" Kagami said shyly with a blush now forming on her face.

"Oh really, well that's have a look shall we?" Konata laughed with an obvious smirk on her face as she pulled the manga out from the manga shelf.

With an odd sense of anticipation Konata peered at the cover of the manga but she was disappointed by the manga's identity, "Kagami this is only full metal panic, this is nothing to be embarrassed about" Konata orated in an oddly sympathetic way.

"I know that it's just that, I don't want you to think I'm weird" Kagami whispered as if she was deliberately trying to lower the volume of her words.

Konata moved her head uncomfortably close to the tsundere, "What was that Kagami?" Konata muttered under her breath.

"I said, I don't want you to think I'm weird!" Kagami shouted which alerted some of the customers behind her browsing some of the manga that was on display.

Konata then ceased her chaotic demeanour and spoke sympathetically to the tsundere, "Kagami I don't think your weird, if anything you should think I'm weird, anyway you better cheer up, we've got a busy weekend ahead of us" Konata said happily whilst walking towards the checkout with the full metal panic manga still in her grasp.

"Hey, Konata where are you going with the manga" Kagami asked who was now back to her cheerful but easily provoked self.

"I'm buying it for you, it's the least I can do" Konata replied who was now in the short queue leading to the checkout.

"Thanks Konata, I'll go wait outside then" Kagami said who made her way to the exit.

A few minutes after she had left the store Konata walked out behind her with the manga in hand, and with a pride filled hand on her chest she handed the manga to Kagami, "Here's the intel you requested brigade leader" Konata said with her stand still planted firmly on her chest.

"Geez, quit the references already" Kagami laughed who was too happy about the gift she received to continue complaining about Konata's nerdy references.

"Well shall we hit the other shops you wanted to go to?" Konata asked with her signature cat grin plastered across her face.

"Yeah, the shop I want to go to is only a couple of minutes away" Kagami replied who was eyeing the manga Konata had bought her.

"Okay, but this time it's you turn to treat me Kagamin" Konata laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, we'll see" Kagami said with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The girls were about to begin walking until they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Oh it appears I've won"

* * *

Hey guys, I know its been forever since I've updated but I'm currently in exam hell and to be honest I forget about the story for a while, but hopefully this lengthyish chapter will make up for it


	14. Prizes, Panic and Mayonaise

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 14**

"It appears I've won" a sophisticated voice exclaimed a short distance from Konata and Kagami.

The tsundere and otaku turned to see their air headed friend Miyuki holding up a piece of paper and she was stood in front of a lottery stand that had a variety of prizes up for grabs, the two girls immediately became interested in what Miyuki had won and decided to approach her.

The girls walked towards Miyuki at a casual pace but the air headed goddess of moe was still studying the piece of paper in her hand completely oblivious to the fact that her two best friends were walking towards her. It wasn't until the Miyuki had looked up from the somewhat mesmerizing piece of paper that she finally noticed her friends who were now standing before her.

"Izumi-san, Kagami-san, how very nice to see you, what are you two up too?" Miyuki asked whilst bowing in consideration.

"Hey Miyuki, were just doing some shopping, were going to a concert tomorrow so we needed to get some presentable clothes" Kagami said shrugging at the attire she was currently wearing as if she would get a reaction out of the clothes.

"Oh, I'm sure you would look presentable regardless of what your wearing Kagami-san" said the pink haired girl who had seemed to forget about mentioning what she had won.

"Thanks Miyuki, by the way you were saying that you won something to yourself a minute ago, what is it exactly" Kagami questioned who was curious about the identity of Miyuki's unusual prize.

"Well I thought I could try my luck at this lottery game and I was fortunate enough to have enough money so I tried it out and I managed to win" Miyuki explained who had still not told the other two girls the identity of her prize.

Miyuki then handed the ticket to Kagami with a brimming smile on her face which made it perfectly clear that she was excited about the prize she had won.

Kagami took a few short seconds to look over the ticket and she then gave out a surprised look, "What is it Kagami?" Konata questioned trying to read ticket but her height was her downfall.

Kagami's surprised expression had faded and she then read the contents of the ticket aloud so her short blue haired friend could become aware of what all the commotion was about, "Congratulations, you have won the monthly lottery at our prestigious shopping centre, your prize is the following- Two tickets for the Aya Hirano concert taking place on the following date, please present this to the employees at the venue to be permitted entry" Kagami finished reading the ticket and looked up to see Konata clasping Miyuki's hands in her own as if she was praising her in some way.

"Miyuki, it seems you have the rite of passage to be in the presence of the mighty HARUHI!, you should be honoured!" Konata said who seemed to be blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

"Thank you Izumi-san but I'm unfamiliar with this person you call Haruhi, is she a friend of yours" Miyuki asked who seemed perplexed by Konata's sudden praise.

"You don't know who Haruhi is!" Konata asked as if she had just been given the news that her favourite anime show had been cancelled, before the strange but somehow interesting discussion could go any further Kagami interrupted to bring the two girls back to normality.

"Miyuki, I know this seems kind of weird but this is the same concert me and Konata are going to, you should bring Tsukasa along" Kagami said using her hands as tools to stimulate the conversation.

"Kagami-san is this true, what a fortunate turn of events, I'm sure Tsukasa-san will be pleased" Miyuki said who had suddenly gotten closer to Kagami.

"I bet she will, I don't really think she knows who Aya Hirano is but she'll be happy to spend time with her friends" Kagami replied whose hands were now back down by her hips.

The conversation then slowly drifted back into normality, Konata continuously tried to convince Miyuki to convert to Haruhism which was unknown to Miyuki but not to Kagami who had unfortunately been convinced by Konata to watch every single Haruhi episode with her, she still dreads the endless eight, after a short bout of persuasion the three decided to get food at a nearby fast food restaurant, it wasn't the healthiest option but was by far the quickest considering the girls time.

The three girls sat around the small but somewhat comfortable table delving into their meals, "So, what clothes are you going to buy Kagami?, hopefully something kinky" Konata laughed as she took a small bite out of her chicken nuggets looking ridiculous whilst doing so.

Kagami quickly ducked her head behind her double cheeseburger trying to hide her crimson blush, "shut up, why do you care what clothes I wear anyway" Kagami replied angrily.

Konata then swallowed the small chunk of chicken she was eating and said, "Because you're my tsundere, and you've gotta look your best, you don't need to try to hard because your already super sexy!" Konata energetically orated giving a thumbs up gesture to the purple haired girl.

Kagami then buried her face even further behind her cheeseburger hiding her now blazing blush, "Konata don't be so damn rude in public it's embarrassing" Kagami shyly replied still hiding her blush.

"Konata shrugged and continued on with her meal, and then she thought of something she wanted to ask, "Hey Miyuki-san what are here shopping for anyway" Konata asked who was expecting an instant replied from the air headed girl but Miyuki just sat there staring at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought about something.

"Miyuki!" Konata shouted hoping to get a reaction, but she got a much larger reaction then she bargained for, her shouting caused Miyuki to snap out of her daydreaming in such a panicked state that she quickly stood up, tripped over the legs of the chair she was sitting and face planted in the mayonnaise decorated chips (chips are what we call French fries in Britain, feels more natural) she was eating before her odd daydreaming began.

The pink haired girl was now face first in the chips she had been eating which caused a laughing fit in both of the girls who were observing the strange occurrence. The two girls continued to laugh even when Miyuki rose from the wreckage she had caused she seem puzzled as if she was unaware of what had just happened, she glanced at the two girls who were sat next to her who were still laughing hysterically, "Izumi-san, Kagami-san what exactly are you laughing at?" Miyuki asked who seemed to be oblivious to fact that she had just landed head first in her meal.

Through fits of laughter Konata managed to muster up the decency to reply to Miyuki, "Miyuki your face, its covered in mayonnaise, you look like you just stepped out of a h-game" Konata said as she kept laughing who wasn't too bothered about the filthy comment she had just made.

Through the laughter Konata managed to reply to Konata's slight outrageous comment, "Konata that's disgusting!" Kagami shouted who struggled to sound serious because of the laughter that was controlling her.

Miyuki then blushed frantically and immediately grabbed a small mirror out of the bag she had brought with her and as soon as she took a glance in the mirror she rushed to the bathroom, covering her face as she went.

Whilst rushing the bathroom Miyuki thought to herself, "_Are those two, no they couldn't be!"_

* * *

After a frantic but eventful night out the tsundere and otaku parted ways with Miyuki and went to meet with Miki who was waiting there in her car as expected.

"So did you girls have fun shopping?" Miki asked the giggling girls as they stepped into the car.

"Yeah, I bought some cute clothes for tomorrow as well, and Konata even bought me some manga" Kagami happily told her mother holding up the bag that contained the manga.

"Well you girls sound like you enjoyed yourselves" Miki said who had now begun driving to the Hiragi household, the rest of the drive was quiet, the two girls seated in the back exchanged constant glances with each other but it was clear that the action of the day had taken its toll on them.

The three shortly arrived home and Konata and Kagami immediately headed to Kagami's room not before thanking their mother for the transportation of course.

The girls entered the room and to their surprise the futon was already set out for Konata, "Hey mum, who set out the futon for Konata" Kagami asked and as soon as she spoke Tsukasa stuck her head through the door causing Kagami to jump back in fright, luckily Konata was their to prevent her from falling.

"Hey sis, I thought you and Konata were coming in late so I set up the futon for you, I hope you don't mind" Tsukasa said whose head was slowly making its way out of the door.

"Thanks Tsukasa, and by the way did Miyuki mention to you the prize she won?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited, isn't it the one you and Kona-Chan are going to as well"? Tsukasa asked who was now standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, mum is taking us there tomorrow night, is Miyuki's mum taking her there or is she coming with us" Kagami asked who had now taken off her coat.

"I heard she was coming with us, and we were coming back together too" Tsukasa replied who sounded surprisingly enthusiastic about attending the concert.

"Tsukasa come and help me out with this" Matsuri rudely shouted from across the household which abruptly ended the twin's conversation.

"Sorry sis, I'll probably be going to bed soon so if we don't talk until tomorrow goodnight" Tsukasa cheerfully said waving as she left.

Kagami sighed as her younger sister left the room and turned to her bed where Konata was sitting, and to Kagami's surprise she had her guitar out and was fiddling with the strings whilst examining the sheet music, "Hey Konata its almost 10pm, don't you think it's a little late to be practicing that?" Kagami said planting herself on the bed next to the blunette.

"Kagami, you may consider this late, but I stay up until the early hours of the morning most nights, so this is a normal time for me to be up" Konata explained who seemed unusually proud with herself.

"Oh yeah, I forget that you're a gaming nerd, why are you obsessed with that kind of stuff anyway?" Kagami asked in a rather blunt manner.

"My dear Kagami, I wouldn't call it an obsession, I'd called it a very focused hobby, anyway, but I suppose we could hit the hay early tonight because we'll be in the holy presence of HARUHI" tomorrow" Konata exclaimed who seemed to have a habit of shouting Haruhi whenever she said it regardless of the situation.

"Your way to obsessed with Haruhi Konata, what's so good about her anyway?" Kagami asked who had just underestimated what Konata's reaction would be like.

"Kagami, you have no idea of what your contradicting, Haruhi is an idol, no a god, there are not enough words to describe the sheer awesomeness of Haruhi" Konata orated whilst stood on the bed to make her point as clear as possible but was she didn't realise is that she was contradicting herself because this obscure speech of hers just further justified her nerdiness.

"Yeah whatever, now get down here you idiot" Kagami said in response and pulled Konata's arm but this caused Konata to lose balance and come tumbling down on Kagami and this was the catalyst of the embarrassment that was about to occur.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Izumi household, Yutaka had invited Minami to spend the night since Konata wasn't here which meant the two would have no unwanted disturbances, not that Konata was a disturbance to begin with, the two were once again focused on practicing, and Minami had brought along her piano and had set it up in the salmon haired girl's room and they were both practicing, but this time they had decided to focus on the petite haired girl's voice instead of her keyboard playing and it was clear that this is where she excelled.

"Why can't I get that one part right" Yutaka pouted at the end of the song which made her cheeks puff out in anger just like the time her cousin had mocked her height.

"Yutaka, don't discourage yourself, practice makes perfect remember" Minami encouraged Yutaka in her usual melancholic voice.

"Thanks, should we try it again" Yutaka asked whose confidence had now returned after a short stage of denial.

"Yeah sure, right from the beginning or from a certain verse?" Minami asked whose hands were now primed on the piano prepared to play.

"I'll try most of the song from the beginning, I'll let you know if I want to stop" Yutaka replied who seemed confident considering her normally shy attitude but she always seemed comfortable around Minami.

Yutaka then took a deep breath and began singing.

**_The thing you stood for were always messed up_**

**_People glanced at and gave odd looks, the decisions you made the moves you took_**

**_You ignored them, you applaud them_**

**_For not seeing your perspective and you were not what they expected_**

**_But you got back up you stood your ground_**

**_You never let them put you down_**

**_They tried their best to run you out_**

**_But you let them scream and let them shout_**

**_Because you know they'll never know_**

**_The reasons behind the feelings you show._**

Yutaka then stopped after taking a deep breath, "That one part I can never do, maybe I need to practice it some more" Yutaka said still sound confident despite struggling towards the climax of the chorus.

"That was good, Yutaka, what did you think of the lyrics, I hadn't told you but I wrote them, I was just a little embarrassed about telling you" Minami said twiddling her thumbs out of embarrassment.

"You wrote this Minami-Chan!" Yutaka shouted at an almost ear piercing frequency.

Minami's embarrassment then skyrocketed; she continued to awkwardly twiddle her thumbs until she felt a small tug at her waist, she looked down to see Yutaka staring up at her with her beautiful green eyes, that was one of the things Minami loved about Yutaka, her innocence and the way she perservered at whatever task she was given, Minami then came back to reality and continued to stare down at the small petite girl, "What is it Yutaka" Minami shyly asked whose thumb fiddling had now ceased.

"I didn't know you wrote that song, your really talented" Yutaka praised with her hand still grasping the top Minami was wearing.

"Yeah, I just wrote it once when I was bored; there isn't a reason behind it or anything" Minami said once again looking away from embarrassment.

Yutaka then released her grip on Minami's shirt and planted herself on the bed and began moving both of her legs back and forth, like a small child, "You have to show me some more sometime, you're really talented" Yutaka replied.

"Yeah, I wanted a song to go along with the piano but I couldn't sing it very well" Minami explained in a slightly melancholic tone.

"Don't worry, like you said before, practice makes perfect" Yutaka said who had now risen from the bed and was standing next to Minami and stared up at the eyes of her guardian angel, and was now becoming hypnotized in the elegant sapphire sea that was Minami's eyes.

Minami knew she was becoming nervous; she had to do something to lower the tension; as soon as she had figured something out the smaller girl grabbed her hands and brought them up to her chest, Minami couldn't bear it anymore, she then let out a clearly fake cough to escape to difficult situation, "Are you okay Minami-Chan, do you want some medicine or something" Yutaka asked who had let go of the taller girls hands bringing a sign of relief to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, should we have another practice then?" Minami asked who had quickly retreated back to the piano.

"Yeah sure!" Yutaka exclaimed with a nod who seemed to be completely oblivious about the situation.

"_I'm such an idiot" _Minami thought as she fiddled with the keys on her keyboard.

* * *

Kagami and Konata had settled into bed a short time ago, and the short otaku had almost immediately drifted off on the futon, being aware that she had nothing to entertain herself with, but Kagami was having a little difficulty sleeping and she spent that time thinking over the reasons why she couldn't sleep.

"_I feel like such an idiot" _Kagami thought as she glanced over at the blunette to see if she was still asleep.

"_Why did I freak out in that store today, should I really care about what she thinks of me, I hardly think she cares about what I think of her, but she did cheer me up when I said I was weird, that felt good, and she did look kind of cute too…WAIT what the hell am I thinking about, she's a girl for god sake's" _

Kagami's thoughts were interrupted when she heard an odd noise coming from the futon Konata was sleeping on, it sounded like a sniffle, almost as if someone was crying, Kagami rose from her bed and leant down to Konata's futon, the noise was still present so she pulled the futon up to reveal Konata lying there crying, only a little but it was still clear that she was upset.

"Konata what's wrong?" Kagami asked sympathetically who had began stroking Konata's blue blanket of hair to comfort the otaku.

Through small sniffles Konata managed to say, "I had a nightmare" this caused Kagami to sign as it was a slightly immature reason for Konata to be crying considering her age.

"You big baby, come here" Kagami said who raised the short otaku from her futon and began to embrace her, she was unsure as to why she had done this but she had a distinct feeling that it was the right thing to do, regardless of what Konata thought at this moment she needed to be comforted, Kagami let out a smile as her shoulder began to dampen thanks to the river of tears making their home on her pyjamas.

"Thanks Kagamin, I see you've let your dere dere side out for once" Konata laughed.

"Ha, one of the only times I've ever seen you cry and you still manage to make a joke.

This Konata to laughed which was silently muffled by Kagami's shoulder, after what felt like hours hugging the two realised each other, Konata had shed her last tear and seemed to be returning to her regular self.

"Okay, now lets try to get back to sleep, tomorrow's gonna need a lot of energy" Kagami said who had now stood up and was about to return to her bed.

"For HARUHI" Konata exclaimed who had found a sudden burst of energy with the mention of the concert.

"Yeah whatever you spaz, now lets get back to sleep" Kagami groaned silencing Konata almost immediately, Kagami then climbed back into her bed and attempted to get back to sleep.

A few minutes passed until she was disrupted once again by the sound Konata's voice, "Hey Kagami" Konata asked who sounded rather shy.

"What is it Konata" Kagami replied in a drowsy state who had not turned around to face Konata.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, If your curious about Konata's nightmare, dont worry that will be explained either in a future side story or the beginning of the next chapter, depending on which I feel like doing, I hope you noticed that I attempted to advance the relationships between Konata and Kagami, and Minami and Yutaka, I wasn't sure how well I wrote the intimate parts between them and I would really appreciate any advice or opinions you have about the relationships between the characters or the story in general (ane let me know your opinion of the lyrics aswell)

REVIEW PLEASE


	15. Prelude to Madness

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 15**

The night pasted quickly after the scared otaku joined the tsundere in her bed, Kagami was hesitant at letting Konata sharing her bed at first but soon gave in when the blunette kept on pestering her and considering her unbearably cute and still teary state it was hard to refuse her.

The morning light pierced the thin curtains that covered the windows and shun into the tsundere's eyes, making her aware that it was time to awaken and begin her day, but the beginning of her day was preventing when she felt a hefty bit of weight pushing down on her chest.

The otaku's head was planted directly between the tsundere's chest, and what made it worst was the fact that she had dribbled in her sleep leaving a puddle of drool on Kagami's chest and Konata didn't seem to be bothered about it as she was pulling off her cat like grin as she slept.

After Kagami realised the embarrassing place Konata slept she immediately shot out of the bed causing the blunette to collapse on the bed and by some miracle she was still asleep.

Konata continued to sleep soundly as the tsundere headed for the shower, Kagami gathered the clothes she had bought especially for today and went to the shower

Kagami entered the shower and let the boiling water pour over her, the water acted as a catalyst to allow her to reminisce about the events that occurred during the previous night

"_Konata is such an idiot, having nightmares at her age, but at least she was a little mature about handling it, I can't believe I hugged her like that, I hope she didn't get the wrong idea, she slept in my bed, if my parents found out about this they might get suspicious, _I better hurry up and finishing showering" Kagami said as the last of her thoughts were said aloud.

Kagami stepped out of the shower, and looked herself in the mirror, the last of Konata's drool had been washed off her chest and her long purple hair ran down her neck, her attention then suddenly went to her chest, which was in clear view when standing in front of the mirror, she had always been ashamed of her relatively small chest, yes it was larger then her sister's but nothing to be proud about, she wasn't really sure whether anyone took notice of her when she went out in public, well she knew Konata did but that hardly meant anything, well she didn't think it did anyway, or she was just trying to fool herself into thinking that. She discarded her random opinions of her body and began to dry her hair and putting on her clothes.

After getting dressed, she ignored looking in the mirror and made her way back to her room, where Konata was still sound asleep in the same position Konata had left her, except now her head had shifted to the side and she was now resting on the pillow.

"Wow, I never knew she looked so cute when she was asleep" Kagami muttered quietly hoping the smaller girl hadn't heard her.

Luckily she hadn't and continued to sleep peacefully, it wasn't surprising to see Konata sleeping in so late considering how often she stayed up playing games all night.

Kagami took this as an opportunity to quickly tidy up the futon that was taking up space on the floor, as she bent down to tidy up the futon a head peeked through her door, "Looks live you've been busy Kagami" Matsuri cheekily said with an obvious intent to irritate Kagami.

"Shut up, there's a perfectly good reason why she's in my bed!" Kagami exclaimed who couldn't prevent a crimson blush forming on her cheeks.

Matsuri had now opened the door to its fullest extent allowing light to make its way into the room and shine onto the sleeping otaku, "Oh really, are you sure Kagami just wasn't feeling a little frisky?" Matsuri laughed with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Get out!" Kagami shouted causing the troubling Matsuri to be silent almost immediately because it was rare for her younger sister to retaliate so quickly and not to mention so angrily.

"Fine" Matsuri said who immediately left the room after she realised she had angered her sister.

Kagami then continued to tidy up the futon, after placing the futon back where she obtained it from she decided to wake the otaku who had once again not been awoken by the light that was shining upon her, once she approached Konata looked like a sleeping angel as the light covered her as she slept, but the scruffy hair and constant drooling ruined the cutesy image Kagami was trying to create in her head

Kagami placed her hand on Konata's shoulder and slowly tried to shake her awake, "Konata, its time to get up, it's nearly 11am" her calm calling quickly got Konata's attention as she slowly opened her eyes and wiped the drool off her mouth, "What time is it" Konata sleepily asked who was clearly still half asleep.

"Its 11am I think, I thought we should go and get breakfast" Kagami said with a sickly sweet sounding voice.

"I wouldn't trust your cooking Kagami, anyway I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, why doesn't my Kagamin fix me some breakfast" Konata said rising from the bed and grabbing her bag.

"Sure" Kagami plainly said leaving the room; she made her way to the kitchen which was populated with her mother and Inori who were up at their normal times considering it was a weekend, "Morning mum, are you still okay with taking me and Konata to the concert later" Kagami casually asked who was already positive that her mother would say yes.

"Yes, it should be fine and Kagami I was wondering if I could ask you something" Miki said who sounded surprisingly serious.

"Yeah sure, Inori could you fix me and Konata some quick breakfast while I talk to mom" Kagami politely asked seating herself on the table.

Inori immediately obliged and pulled the rice maker out of the cupboard and plugged it in.

Miki also seated herself on the table opposite Kagami and she then began talking, "I heard you shouting at Matsuri earlier, and according to her she saw Konata sleeping in your bed, what is all this about?" Miki asked who was being quite calm about the situation.

"Mom, its nothing like you think it is, Konata had a nightmare and she was crying and seemed really upset so I let her in my bed" Kagami explained who sounded incredibly nervous about explaining the reasons behind her actions.

"But why, don't you think Kona-chan is old enough to handle things like that on her own?" Miki asked who still remained calm when speaking.

"Mum, if you were there you'd understand, she was vulnerable, I've never seen her that upset and I couldn't just leave her like that, and then she asked to come into my bed and I said yes, so if you're going to blame anyone for this it should me" Kagami said who was now talking louder than she was before and there was a clear hint of anger in her voice.

"Kagami!" Miki exclaimed who immediately regained control of what was going on.

"Yes mum?" Kagami said whose backside was now firmly on the chair.

"Do you like Kona-chan?" Miki sternly asked.

Kagami fidgeted constantly as her mother casually interrogated her and responded, "Of course I do, she's been my best friend for ages" Kagami replied who still had a nervous tone in her voice.

"Kagami, you know what I'm asking so stop avoiding the question" Miki asked once again hoping to get a definite answer this time.

"Well, um," Kagami's face had turned a bright shade of red and it wasn't long until tears had begun to appear in her eyes, but she resisted and prevented them from falling.

Inori noticed the emotional events that were unfolding and decided to leave the room immediately leaving the rice she was about to cook untouched.

"Its okay honey, just be honest and tell me" Miki said reassuringly hoping she hadn't upset her daughter.

Kagami wiped her tears and replied, "I think I like her but I'm not sure if my feelings are genuine and what if she doesn't like me back?" Kagami ranted who could no longer prevent the tears that were building up in her sapphire eyes.

"Kagami, the only way to figure this out is if you ask her, but I wouldn't let your father know just yet, I'm still not sure how he will react" Miki replied who placed Kagami's warm hands in her own.

"But, I'm scared, if she says no, I don't know what's going to happen, I want to say friends with her" Kagami managed to mutter through her tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand, but take your time, you don't want to rush into important things like this, and I wont tell anyone, its our little secret" Miki explained who had now let go Kagami's hands to allow her to wipe the tears that were slowly pouring out of her eyes.

"Now, hurry back to your room before she gets out of the shower, I'm sure she's excited about tonight" Miki said who had somehow managed to cheer up the tsundere.

Kagami went back to her room and she felt slightly reassured about her feelings after the conversation she had just had with her mother, she decided to peek into Tsukasa's room to see if the younger twin had awoken from her overlong slumber, the younger twin was still fast asleep surround by a number of soft cuddly toys that seemed to fit her personality perfectly.

She left her sister to sleep and headed back to her room where an unusual site was there to greet her, Konata was stood there with nothing but her panties on raiding through her bag presumably looking for something.

"Konata, put some clothes on already" Kagami shouted still standing in the doorway.

Konata then turned around to greet Kagami but this only made the situation worse, now her bare chest was in full view to Kagami which caused to purple haired girl to immediately blush and cover her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagami, its nothing you haven't seen before" Konata laughed who then began to pose as if she was some sort of catalogue model, Kagami then stepped out of the room and refused to come back in.

"Hurry up and get dressed" Kagami shouted who was clearly embarrassed by what was happening.

"Yeah, okay, just give me a minute, I bet you'll like this shirt Kagamin!" Konata shouted.

What Konata just said did nothing to reassure the tsundere.

* * *

Back at the Izumi household there was a small but productive study session taking place and in this study session was the shy but optimistic Yutaka, the nervous and brave Minami and the more than slightly perverted manga artist Hiyori who haw been good friends with the other two girls since they began high school together.

"Minami-Chan I don't understand this equation" Yutaka announced to the mint haired girl holding up the text book with her short and frail arms.

"That's one quite simple, you just have the make x the subject, here let me show you" Minami replied who had now moved closer to Yutaka.

On the other side of the table Hiyori's creative mind was at work as she observed the two girls, _"Dear god, those two are so moe, where's my sketchbook, where is it!" _ Hiyori screamed at herself subconsciously whilst scampering around searching for her sketchbook.

It didn't take very long for the two girls who were studying to notice the ridiculous state Hiyori was in, she was digging through the bag she had brought with her desperately searching for her sketchbook but to no avail, she could not find it, and this is when Yutaka asked, "Is something wrong Tamura-san, you look really panicked" Yutaka asked whose attention was now drawn away from her homework.

"No, its nothing, don't worry, haven't you guys been practicing piano and singing lately, why don't you show me some?" Hiyori asked who successfully changed the subject.

Yutaka's face immediately turned red, "yeah but I don't think I'm very good and I've never sung in front of anyone before

Minami then took the opportunity to encourage Yutaka, which she was often doing because of the girl's unconfident personality, "You sang in front of me Yutaka, I thought you sounded quite good" Minami muttered hoping her point got through to the salmon haired girl.

"Thanks, Minami-Chan, but what if Tamura-san doesn't like my singing" Yutaka asked shyly being quite blunt considering Hiyori could hear everything that was being said.

"It's okay, I'm always interesting in what my friends are doing with each other" Hiyori managed to reply in a way which sounded very strange in her imagination.

Yutaka face then brightened up and she immediately clasped her hands together in an attempt at confidence, "Thanks, I guess we can show you if you want" Yutaka cheered who was filled with a sudden burst of confidence.

Yutaka then glanced over at her guardian angel who was clearly smiling with happiness that Yutaka was willing to sing.

* * *

After the embarrassment had faded, Konata and Kagami settled down to have breakfast in the kitchen, the atmosphere surrounding them felt especially awkward since their mother was at the sink doing the washing up.

"Hey, mum what time are you taking us to the concert" Kagami asked hoping to get an immediate answer.

"Around, 5pm I should think, you want to line up in advance don't you?" Miki replied still washing the assortment of plates and cutlery gathered in the sink.

"I suppose, what do you think Konata?" Kagami asked the blunette seated across from her.

"We have specific seat numbers, so I don't think we need to line up or anything, as long as were there on time" Konata said taking in a mouthful of rice.

"That's true" Kagami said who had also dove into her breakfast.

After a breakfast spent organising and having random conversations and not to mention the tension in was so thick it could be cut with a knife, the girls retired to their rooms and decided to look over the sheet music Izumi had given them and if they could learn any of it.

"Kagami, your parts look pretty easy" Konata said whilst looking over the sheet that belonged to Kagami.

"Yeah, I've already gotten the hang of some of it and most of it is pretty similar, "Kagami said who grabbed her bass guitar out of its case and put it round her neck and she then began playing the music displayed on the sheet, and to Konata's surprise the tsundere played it with ease.

After the tsundere finished the piece of music she looked up to see the otaku staring at her with a bright yellow glow in her eyes.

"What is it Konata, you look a little weird" Kagami asked who was expecting the worst from the strange girl.

"Kagami, that was amazing, you've really got potential, now it's my turn!" Konata explained who was determined to beat her opponent.

"Konata then began playing the piece of music and also seemed to play it without any major hitches; it was impressive how naturally talented the girls were at playing these instruments considering their limited experience, After Konata's presentation of musical talent concluded she looked to see the tsundere who was also sat there, staring in amazement.

"Konata, you shouldn't be the one doing the praising, that was impressive too" Kagami said with her bass guitar placed lazily on her lap.

"Hardly, by the way, did you ask Kuroi about those amps she was on about selling to us?" Konata asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, she said her friend still hasn't sold them and that she's willing to sell them for cheap if she can" Kagami replied who was happy to answer the blunette's straightforward question.

"Good, then we can really do some rocking!" Konata screeched making a rock symbol with her left hand and randomly strumming her guitar.

"Yeah, whatever, its hardly time for some anarchy, lets keep it in the UK and not Japan.

"Wow, is my Kagamin a sex pistols fan?

"Shut up, of course I'm not" Kagami said with a blush that could not be seen because of her putting her guitar back in its spacious case.

"Hehe, of course," Konata laughed who followed slowly behind Kagami where her case also resided.

After the girls had tidied up the room it wasn't long until they were called by Miki about the most anticipated event of the evening, "Kagami, Kona-Chan, were leaving in a little while, you better get ready" Miki shouted from across the household hoping to get the girl's attention.

"Okay mum" Kagami replied who had unexpectedly headed towards the mirror in her room that was rarely used other than her daily morning routine which only involve checking than her twintails were in place.

She then pulled a spotted bag out of her bed side cabinet which was filled with many coloured tubes and things, "Is my Kagamin wearing make up?" Konata asked merrily with her hands clasped together in anticipation.

Well, were going to a pretty big event, so I want to look presentable" Kagami plainly said trying not to make a big deal out of the situation

"First you buy a new outfit which looks absolutely awesome, and then you start putting on make up and not to mention your embarrassed about it, do you know how moe your being Kagami!" Konata exclaimed with excitement.

Kagami had just starting decorating her cheeks lightly with some powder that helped cover any spots or blemishes that were present on her face, "Shut up and I am not embarrassed" Kagami sneered and turned around and forcefully smeared the powder on Konata's recently injured nose.

The otaku then fumbled back and her nose began to stitch violently and it wasn't long until she let out an ear shattering sneeze that managed to decorate the floor with the lightly coloured powder her nose was smeared with, the sneeze the short otaku emitted caused the tsundere to burst out laughing and completely forget about applying the make up.

"Konata, that face you just made, it was absolutely priceless!" Kagami struggled to say clasping her stomach because of the laughter.

What Kagami was saying was true, the otaku's face was a mixture of shock and amusement and anyone who saw it would have trouble keeping their laughter contained, the two girl's laughter didn't go unnoticed and it wasn't long until Miki peeked her head from around the corner to see what all the commotion was about, the sight that the mother witnessed caused her to smile and thought

"_Maybe those two aren't so bad together after all"_

* * *

_AN_**- Hope you enjoyed the chapter I've got a couple of new addtions I'm going to add to the story soon and this chapter was pretty critical in terms of the girls relationship so I'd love to hear some feedback about what you think :)**_  
_


	16. The Concert!

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 16**

After being hailed by Miki, Kagami managed to fend off the annoying but affectionate otaku who was still recovering from her gigantic sneeze that had silenced the blunette whilst Kagami was applying her makeup.

Kagami placed all the things she had retrieved from the bag and placed them back into it and immediately let out a happy and satisfied smile, "There we are, Konata I'm done, how do I look?" Kagami asked triumphantly twirling around to showcase herself to Konata.

Her face was now a much lighter colour, covering what little blemishes were there before she started applying the makeup, she had decorated her lips with a cherry shade of lipstick that made her lips excel above all her other already distinguished features.

She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt that matched her hair almost perfectly and below that she was sporting a brand new skirt that she had bought especially for this occasion.

After showcasing her new and improved appearance to the curious otaku she turned to observe Konata's expression, she looked shocked, either that or she was extremely impressed, "Kagami, you look... AMAZING!" Konata shouted pulling the unexpecting girl into a tight hug.

Kagami was surprised and happy about the random hug she had just received and she couldn't help but let out a crimson blush as the otaku embraced her, "That look makes me want to jump into your bed all over again Kagamin!" Konata cheekily said with the tsundere still in her grasp.

Kagami then pushed the small girl away after her slightly perverted comments, "Was the hug really necessary, and you were lucky I let you in my bed the first time" Kagami replied who was pulling on her clothes to rid of any marks Konata had left.

"Sorry, Kagamin, it was your fault for being all dere dere last night" Konata grinned with her usual cat grin spread across her face.

"I wasn't dere-dere, or whatever it is you called me" Kagami hastily replied.

What Konata just said caused Kagami to glance back at the events that occurred after Konata had joined her in bed the previous night, after the teary blunette joined her in bed it seemed that the otaku had almost immediately fallen asleep which caught Kagami off guard as she took this time to observe the cute girl's sleeping expression.

* * *

"I can't believe she cried from a nightmare at her age, whatever it was about it must have been pretty bad, knowing her it was probably about her favourite anime being cancelled or something" Kagami quietly told herself so she didn't wake Konata.

Kagami then randomly noticed that Konata's hair was an absolute mess, her forehead was covered in a scuffled bush of hair but this didn't hinder her unbelievable cuteness, Kagami took her hand and brushed the hair away from the otaku's eyes which were tightly shut, a quiet noise was being emitted from the smaller girl as she quietly slept, Kagami could feel the warm air hit her cheek which caused her to slowly flinch as the air tickled her skin, "Maybe I should move to the futon, with her in bed with me, it'll take me forever to get to sleep" Kagami said quietly to herself once again who had succeeded in not waking the otaku.

The room was now quiet with the only noise coming from the blue lump that slept on the bed, but that silence was interrupted prematurely.

"Kagami, don't go, you'll be fine" Konata muttered to herself in her slumber, she seemed panicked and emotionally unstable as she spoke, which gave Kagami the impression that she may of been having another nightmare, and the fact that Kagami's name was being mentioned in Konata's dream intrigued her.

"GET OUT!" Konata once again spoke but this time there was a clear indication of panic in her voice and she had begun moving about the bed randomly as if her nightmare was having an effect on the way she moved outside of her dreamlike state.

Kagami was now becoming panicked and couldn't bare to watch the girl who was normally so confident and courageous look so vulnerable and scared, especially in her own bed, the smaller girl continued to move around but she was now moving less violently now which could have meant that her nightmare was now more relaxed, and that she was slowly drifting back to a peaceful sleep, "Konata are you okay" Kagami asked who herself now sounded slight panicked and agitated.

Konata was then silent, she seemed to have drifted back into a peaceful sleep and her nightmare was no longer bothering her, "Konata?" Kagami asked who now had a higher volume in her voice than before.

It was then that the otaku's eyes suddenly opened and her emerald eyes immediate took notice of the tsundere staring at her intensively, then something that had never happened before happened, Konata, the cheeky, confident and often perverted girl, blushed, her face turned a cherry red as she realised the compromising situation she was currently in, Kagami was staring at her with a worried look on her face and what made it worst was that the she knew that Konata was blushing which only furthered her embarrassment.

"What is it Kagami?" Konata asked trying her best to recompose her usual character.

"Its nothing, I was just trying to get to sleep, and then you woke up" Kagami replied who was also doing a terrible job at hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh really, is that all that's going on Kagamin?" Konata asked who was now back to her usual character and pushing against the tsundere's cheeks with her fingertips.

"Of course it was, now hurry up and go to sleep" Kagami replied angrily"

Konata then smiled and cuddled up to Kagami and closed her eyes, "Nothing like a little bit of dere-dere to help me get to sleep.

"For the last time I am not tsundere" Kagami said who rested her own head on top of the blunette's.

"Night Kagamin"

"Night Konata"

* * *

The happy memories that were being reminisced were interrupted when Miki once again shouted to get the girl's attention from across the house.

"Girls, get out here, were leaving in a minute" Miki once again exclaimed with a hint of impatience now present in her voice.

"Were coming mum, let's get going Konata" Kagami said grabbing her bag.

Konata didn't immediately follow the tsundere out the door, instead she looked at herself in the mirror and did something she didn't normally do, she pulled her hair in a ponytail and tied it up, leaving the blue hair in one long strand running down her back, now it wasn't itching her back like it normally did.

"Hey Kagami, what do you think?" Konata asked showing off her simple but effective new hairstyle.

Kagami then stopped walking out the door and turned to look at Konata, "Konata, that's nice, it suits you more than you'd expect"

"Hehe, thanks" Konata replied with her fingers running through her now tied back hair.

"Girls!" Miki shouted for the third time.

The girls finally became aware of Miki's impatience and made their way to the kitchen where Kagami's mother was awaiting them.

In the kitchen, there was Tsukasa, who was dressed for the occasion, looking presentable and attractive, and her cute presence was almost blinding as she stood leaning against the kitchen table.

"Where's Miyuki, she's coming isn't she" Konata asked, scanning across the kitchen for the pink haired goddess of moe.

"Yeah, were meeting her there, she said her mum is taking her there" Tsukasa said with a brimming smile on her face.

Konata and Tsukasa continued their idle chatter whilst Miki entered the room but Kagami was silent as her mother walked in, proof that there was still a lot of awkwardness surrounding the two after the discussion they had earlier today, the discussion may have opened Kagami's eyes about her feelings towards Konata but for some reason she felt awkward talking to her mother about it, she wasn't at all experienced at speaking with her mother about relationships in general, definitely not her sexuality, although her mother didn't remain in the room long, she just announced to her and the girls that they were leaving and headed outside to the family car.

The girls followed and in a short while they were all driving to the venue in central Tokyo, Konata had gone into an unsociable state and was playing a game with the word "OBJECTION!" constantly blurting out of her DS, and Tsukasa was just staring out the window, and seemed to be daydreaming which fitted her somewhat airheaded personality

Kagami opened her cellphone and flicked through her messages and there was nothing noteworthy to see, her pointless browsing was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Tsukasa shyly staring at her.

"Hey sis, what sort of music doe aya hirano play?" Tsukasa asked cluelessly.

Kagami then facepalmed, sighing heavily, "you though you would at least listen to some of her music before coming to one of her concerts" Kagami replied who still seemed slightly ignored by what Tsukasa had just asked her.

"Well have you listened to her" Tsukasa asked trying to defend her dim wittedness.

"Umm, well a little I suppose, Konata kind of forced me" Kagami said scratching her cheek.

Tsukasa then smiled, who was happy that her sister was doing for Konata, "So in a way, are you going to the concert because you want to spend time with her?" Tsukasa shyly asked.

"Yeah" Kagami replied happily returning to glancing out the window which was decorating with the many lights that made their home in the large city of Tokyo.

After a short and peaceful drive they arrived at the venue, the venue was relatively large and had played host to many popular bands in the past, after saying farewell to their mother in the car park, the girls left to look for Miyuki who said she would meet the girls at the venue entrance. After exiting the car and gathering what little stuff they brought with them the girls glanced around the car park trying to spot the pink haired girl.

"There she is" Konata said pointing in the direction of Miyuki and she was right Miyuki was sitting there with a her nose in a book, it was hard to believe that she was able to concentrate on reading when it was dark and how there were so many people around her, outside the venue there were literally hundreds of people lining up, some of them were dressed in normal attire but some went to the extremes of cosplaying as Haruhi and other anime characters Aya Hirano had played, there were metal fences set up in various positions outside the venue which many people had lined up in, some were even there lying down with blankets and duvets which was a clear indication of their dedication for the artist, if Konata hadn't had come with her friends, then she may have definitely done the same.

"MIYUKI!" Kagami shouted from the car park trying to gain the pink haired girl's attention although the girl just continued to sit there, reading her book silently under the bright streetlight.

"Guess, we'll have to go meet her" Tsukasa smiled trying to motivate the other two girls.

After quickly pondering whether to call out the Miyuki a second time the girl's walked over to the girl and quickly got her attention.

"Hey Miyuki, you daydreaming again? Kagami waved with her free hand.

"Oh, greetings Kagami-san, I'm very sorry it appears I've gotten very absorbed in reading my book, but believe me I'm fully prepared for tonight's event.

"Awesome, well should we line up for our seats?" Kagami suggested gesturing towards the long line leading to the entrance.

"YES, HARUHI IS ONLY MOMENTS AWAY!" Konata exclaimed rushing ahead of the group and energetically joining the queue.

The other girls followed shortly after whilst checking they were lining up in the correct place.

Konata stood there impatiently for roughly an hour until two tall muscular men opened the double doors leading to the venue's entrance, then all the people queuing up starting pouring in, regardless of how they got there or who they had to push out of the way, the girls didn't realise how many people had stood behind them and it wasn't long until they were being pushed forward by the people behind them so they decided to do what was logical and move forward.

Once they reached the two men guarding the doors, they were asked to present their tickets and they were then given a wristband so if they wished to exit the venue at anytime or perhaps if someone tried to get in without buying a ticket.

"Get ready guys, were about to enter laboratory 5!" Konata exclaimed who was now wearing a wristband.

Kagami immediately picked up on the reference and decided to silence Konata's nerdiness, "Konata enough with the anime references already!" Kagami exclaimed but the otaku just smirked at the tsundere's comment.

" Why were seeing the woman who plays one of the biggest anime characters ever, I think I have the right to be a nerd!" Konata said raising both her hands in triumph.

"Besides, how did you know that was an anime reference Kagamin, been cooped up in your bedroom watching anime all day?" Konata smirked.

"You wish!" Kagami exclaimed bringing a clenched fist down on the otaku's head and an obscurely oversized lump then formed on the top of Konata's head.

"Okay, point proven Kagamin" Konata replied in anguish rubbing the newly formed lump on her head.

After Miyuki presented her winning ticket awkwardly she was permitted entry and with that the girls entered the venue and took their seats.

The seats the girls had booked were unbelievably close to the stage, it was clear to them who was wandering about the stage and what they were doing, at the moment the technical people were making sure everything was in working order so nothing would go wrong during the performance, to Konata's disappointment Aya Hirano was nowhere to be seen, but she had found something else to occupy herself with, something much more insane.

"Hey sis, where is Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked her sister, who seemed to be busy watching the people wander around the stage, she was interested in the mechanics of a concert and how everything was set up, considering that it is something she may be doing in the distant future.

"Not sure, she said something about glow sticks?" Kagami replied whose expression was difficult to see because of the overgrowing darkness.

It then a multicoloured object threw itself at her and landing directly on her lap, the figure was covered in an array of colours, ranging from a dark and ominous blue to a fluorescent neon green, these colours were present all over its body and there were about 12 colours in total but the amount of similar colours spread across the figure was unbelievable and the identity of the mysterious entity wasn't hard to figure out when it had just laid a kiss on the tsundere's cheek.

"Wait, Konata is that you!" Kagami exclaimed who had just felt someone's warm lips against her cheeks

The multicoloured girl was decorated in an assortment of glow sticks, god knows how much it cost to buy them all but she seemed to be enjoying herself, she was absolutely brimming with the sticks of fluorescent light, "Hehe, took you a while to find out didn't it" Konata laughed still seated on the tsundere's lap.

"Why did you, wait how did you, never mind whatever I ask is just going to raise more stupid questions!" Kagami replied.

"Kagami your just maddening the unhelpful" Konata laughed happily who seemed very pleased about the situation she was in.

Kagami sat there just staring at the otaku, she seemed mesmerized by the showcase of lights seated so close to her, and what made this even better is the fact that these lights were coming from Konata, which only further radiated her cute and bubbly personality and with all this going through Kagami's mind she couldn't help but blush.

"Wait a minute, get off my lap already" Kagami shyly exclaimed in a way that made Konata unsure whether Kagami was embarrassed or enjoying herself.

Konata acknowledged Kagami's forceful request and sat in her seat which unfortunately for her there was a tall long haired man blocking her view of the stage, " what's wrong Izumi-san you seem quiet all of a sudden" Miyuki asked who was busy twiddling with a glow stick she had obtained.

"Oh it's nothing Miyuki, its just that I can't tell whether my Kagamin is acting tsun-tsun or dere-dere!" Konata joyfully replied pinching the purple haired girl's cheeks getting a sudden shout and flinch in return.

The conversation was cut short when the lights around them suddenly dimmed giving the glow sticks an even more radiant light, but the light coming from them was hardly noticeable when an array of lights coming from the projectors above the stage began spinning wildly shining across the broad stage and across the majority of the expectant crowd. Then a medium sized figure stepped onto the stage, its took its time to make its way to the middle of the stage, passing a drum kit and an assortment of other instruments that were effectively shrouded by the darkness. The figure then arrived at the middle of the stage and begun strumming the guitar around its neck. Then lights spiralled all around her revealing her highly anticipated identity, this was Aya Hirano!

Drums and bass joined the musical onslaught that ravaged the ears of the thrilled spectators, Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa watch in awe as the idol sung a well known anime song brilliantly, they were all awestruck by the surge of adrenaline they were suddenly receiving, Tsukasa and Miyuki may have had limited knowledge of Aya Hirano's musical catalogue but this certainly didn't prevent them from enjoying themselves. Konata on the other hand was very unfortunate, she could hardly see anything passed the lights that were raining down from the ceiling, the obscenely tall man seated in front of her blocked the entire view of the stage, Konata emitted many groans and irritant grunts as she tried to get a glance of the events occurring on the stage, She was on the verge of crying as she could not watch the event she had spent weeks waiting in anticipation for, she had learned a few Aya Hirano songs on guitar just to feel closer to the artist but it was to no avail as she could not see what was happening

Luckily her short tempered guardian angel noticed her troubles and to the otaku's surprise she was suddenly shifted from her seat, with all her colourful glow sticks to the tsundere's previous position, she now had a full view of the stage and its happenings and she smiled with amazement as she saw her idol singing her heart out onstage, all her otaku tendencies were at their limits but she was content with observing one of her favourite voice actors simply sing, nothing else, just sing.

She turned to see Kagami, who would normally be frustrated by putting her friend needs first instead of her own but now she was just smiling happily, staring at Konata.

Konata then smiled back and continued to watch the concert; she already knew that tonight was something special and something she would always remember.

The concert passed quicker than anyone expected and the girl's were walking back to the car park where Miki had arranged to pick all four of the girls up.

"That tech guy sure was cute huh" Tsukasa said trying to make entertaining conversation.

Kagami realised she couldn't remain silent and decided to reply to her sister's remark.

"He wasn't really my type" Kagami replied who was happy with her harmless little lie.

As the three girls talked happily, the otaku was at the front of the group walking silently with her hands kept within her pockets; her thoughts were in shambles, when Kagami did that excellent thing for her tonight she felt some she never felt before, something different.

_I wonder what this feeling I'm feeling is_

* * *

**AUTHOR: Hey readers, welcome to lucky channel, I'm the new host YMA6Konata34!, and my co host is...**

**SLAM!**

**Akira:Listen here you little nerd, I'm pissed and you want to know why?**

**Author:Umm, Akira-san, we need to get on with the show, or the producer is gonna...**

**Akira:Its goddamn chapter 16!, and this is my first appearance, who the hell do you think you are, this is ridiculous, there are plenty of nerdy otaku's who wanna see me ME, ME !**

**Author:Well, I don't think Akira-san is capable of presenting Lucky channel this time, Well next time will be the beginning of our special guest segment, BYE-NIIIIIII!**

**Akira:Your going down! *launches self at author***

* * *

A/N- Hope this chapter was okay, well you probably noticed the new lucky channel part, I thought I should include Akira and Minoru in my story since I felt as if I was neglecting them, Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and give me your opinions of the chapter and the new additions.

P.S- I'm currently staying with family in another country, so I may not update for about 10 days, fortnight at the most, sorry for any inconvenience.

I felt the song _The Consequence By You Me At six suited the opening of the concert perfectly especially with the darkness and everything. :)_


	17. Performance time!

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 17**

The concert had clearly taken its toll on Konata as she was quiet through the majority of the journey home, she was exhilarated and thrilled by the concert, but what blew her away the most was the way Kagami behaved, she had virtually no reaction to Konata's flirtatious behaviour, I mean Konata kissed her on the cheek for Christ's sake, the tsundere would normally go absolutely mental if the otaku were to do something like that.

But all Kagami did was blush, nothing else, she only blushed and pushed Konata aside, the tsundere was either annoyed by the otaku or too embarrassed to react, but she couldn't have been annoyed otherwise Kagami wouldn't had switched seats with Konata, allowing her to observe the concert in all its splendour, Konata appreciated this and was really happy about it, but she felt strange, she felt something she had never felt before, a feeling of appreciation and gratitude that was very difficult to explain.

This continued to puzzle Konata, as she said farewell to Kagami and was dropped off at her house, she immediately headed to her room after greeting her dad and summarizing the night's events. When she entered her room she glanced over the area she was so accustomed to and it was now that she realised how shabby her room actually looked, probably because she hadn't bothered to tidy it before heading out to the school the previous day, she subsided the mess in her room and stripped herself and got into her usual bedtime attire, a yellow pair of shorts and a blue vest, After having a quick glass of water and brushing her teeth she headed to bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep, the annoying thing was that she had to wake up for school tomorrow, something Konata had always dread but her group of friends made it bearable, especially Kagami, she loved to tease the short fused tsundere, despite the fact that it annoyed Kagami, it made Konata feel happy when the tsundere took notice of her actions, her dreams were quaint and peaceful unlike the terrible nightmare she had suffered a night before, but she was lucky to be comforted by her Kagamin, Konata appreciated Kagami's actions during that night, but she didn't like other people to see her look so vulnerable, unless it was her father, who knew virtually everything about her daughter, even her rarely shown and well hidden sensitive side.

After waking up in an irritated manner and going through a usual day of school, Konata made her way to the rock club where the tsundere and her other musically talented friends awaited her, the first person she saw was Kagami, who had rushed ahead of Konata to prepare her bass guitar, and to the blunette's surprise Kagami already had her instrument out and was practising the music she was given by Izumi the week before. The song she was practising was a relatively simple song by written by Izumi and Konata assumed that Izumi was the vocalist.

Konata's rambling thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Izumi fiddling with her guitar as well as Misao making sure her drum kit was in working order, for someone so energetic and reckless, Misao took good care of her drum kit, it was then that Izumi commenced a conversation, "Hey Konata, do you have the new Haruhi box set?" Izumi asked to Konata's surprise.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to be interested in Anime and stuff Izumi, do you like manga too?"

"Yeah, I like most of that stuff, but I've only really told you guys in the rock club, and Patricia-chan, but besides that I never really tell anyone, I'm a little embarrassed about it" Izumi replied with a slight blush on her face, it seemed rather unusual to Konata since this was the first time she had seen the younger girl get embarrassed.

Before Izumi could react Konata's hand was grasped around her shoulder, "Don't worry my otaku brethren, consider this your safe haven, and if you have any new releases that I don't let me know" Konata happily orated hoping to get something out of what she had just said.

"Yeah whatever, anyway do you have that box set?" Izumi asked hoping that Konata would finally answer her question.

"Yep, I have 3" Konata told her holding up 3 fingers in the black haired girl's face.

"Why do you have 3, that's a total waste of money?" Izumi retorted in a slight irritated tone.

"Not if you follow the adventurous ways of the otaku" Konata cheered who had retrieved her guitar from the music storage closet, and checking that everything was in order.

"What exactly are the ways of an otaku, I consider myself a bit of an otaku but nothing too obsessive" Izumi asked hiding her nerdy character terribly.

"Well, I buy one to lend out, one to watch and another one to lock away forever, especially with limited edition items." Konata said wagging her finger as if she had just proven a point.

"Anyway enough with the freaky talk shorty, we've got some new members coming in today, not sure who they are though" Misao interrupted stepping up from her stool.

"Awesome, were passing on the baton of rock to other worthy candidates!" Konata cheered.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" Kagami asked who had eventually decided to join in with the groups banter.

"Dunno, I guess it's just good that our club is getting more members, don't pretend you not exciting Kagamin!" Konata laughed who now slung her arm around the tsundere's shoulder with a bit of difficulty considering the blunette's short height..

"Konata, don't hang on me like that, it hurts my damn shoulder" Kagami shouted whose complaining was interrupted by the room's entrance opening, and from the door Kuroi stepped in with two sheets of paper.

"Hey you guys, I've got the new members applications here, and they should be starting later today after I've read over these" Kuroi explained holding up the applications and seating herself on a desk.

"Kuroi-sensei, do you have those amps you were going to sell us, or your friend was going to?" Kagami asked politely, unsure why she did because the chance of Kuroi being polite in return was pretty low.

"Yeah, she still ain't sold em, if you've got the money with you I'll take you there after school to pick them up" Kuroi replied who was being quite helpful about the situation.

"Thanks, but I don't have the money yet, could we do it another day?" Kagami cheerfully said who was now full with a burst of sudden confidence.

"Hey Kagami!" Konata shouted from across the room quickly getting the purple haired girl's attention.

She turned to see that all the girls had set up their instruments and seemed to be prepared to play a song, Konata had plugged her guitar into one of the music room's amps and was currently tuning her guitar and Izumi seemed to be doing the same, Misao was still in the same place and the girls seemed to have surrounded her so they did not take up as much room, "Come on Kagami, get you bass ready, and bring your sheet music.

"Kagami obliged and made her way to the other girls and found that an amp had already been taken out for her and she carefully connected the cord to her guitar and switched the amp on getting a satisfying noise from her bass guitar in return.

The other girls were all making sure their instruments were ready to go and before them were stands where they were to place their sheet music, but Izumi hadn't which showcased her confidence in performing this song, Kagami placed her sheet music on the metal stand in front of her and observed the music, she believed she was ready and had practised an awful lot but despite being confident she didn't want to embarrass herself, especially in front of Konata, But before she was able to adjust herself Misao behind her began shouting.

"One, two three.., KNOCK KNOCK" a small but distinct knock came from the door.

"Hello is anyone in there, hello?" A familiar voice asked from behind the door, after a few more knocks the door slowly peered open revealing a small and petite salmon haired girl, it didn't take the majority of the girl's to quickly work out that this girl was Yutaka Kobayakawa, the cousin of Konata Izumi and best friend of Minami Iwasaki, and speaking of Minami a tall and courageous mint haired girl stood behind Yutaka, and her presence was immediately apparent because of the smaller girls height, they both stood eagerly in the doorway until Kuroi spoke.

"These are the new members I was talking about, Minami here is quite a talented pianist as many of you may already know and Yutaka, is learning the piano and has a pretty decent singing voice, well at least that's what Minami has told me.

Minami let out a slight blush as she realised her talents were being recognised but Yutaka just stood there smiling marvelling the sight before her, "Wow, you've all got instruments and everything, I bet you're a whole lot better than I am" Yutaka exclaimed whose positive attitude and now spiralled downward into defeat after she realised the insignificance of her talents compared to the other members of the club.

"Don't be disheartened Yutaka, one of the best things about this club is that you get to learn as much as you want and get help from others, I can do my best to help you with your singing, and Kuroi-Sensei helps me out with vocal training sometimes, Oh and my name is Izumi by they way" Izumi explained happily hoping she had encouraged the new member.

"Thanks, Izumi-san, I'll be sure to take your advice" Yutaka replied who now had a brimming smile smeared across her face.

"Well while were why don't we show them what were capable of, you ready Yu-chan! Konata confidently barked at the smaller girl with her hand in a fist.

"Oh, are you going to play a song, go ahead I can't wait!" The air headed remarked.

It finally dawned on Kagami that there would now be people watching her play, but she knew she had to try her best to not discourage or disappoint the two new girls, so she grasped the neck of her bass guitar and nodded her head slightly shaking her pigtails in the process, "ready when you are guys" she smiled.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3, 4" Misao screeched clashing her drumsticks together signalling the other girls it was time to start, the girls had only practising as a band a few times but hopefully all of it will have paid off.

After Misao's energetic countdown the sound of drums pounding filled the room, after a few short moments of drumming Konata and Izumi entered the fray and began strumming at their guitars, and to Kagami's surprise they were all playing the song perfectly, it was at that moment she realised she wasn't playing, she immediately snapped back to reality and began playing the notes displayed on the sheet music and as soon as the tsundere began playing, Izumi started singing.

_**I Hope to god you get out of this slump**_

_**I've already read you front to back like the book that you've become**_

_**And trust me I'll track you down**_

_**When you make your way out of this town**_

_**And you better not shout (no you better not shout)**_

_**There's only one way out (only one way out)**_

_**Yeah theres only one way out!**_

Yutaka was awestruck by the musical display before her, the band were playing the song with no noticeable mistakes and the singers voice was magnificent, Izumi was either naturally talented at singing or had training for a number of years.

"Isn't this great Minami-Chan!" Yutaka said tugging on the taller girl's school uniform.

"Yeah, there actually really impressive" Minami who found herself tapping her left foot along with the beat and without warning the girls dived into the chorus.

_**You remember that time when you were all the rage**_

_**But now your all used up oh what a shame**_

_**Maybe next time you'll make a change **_

_**Baby you could change things back before it's too late**_.

The chorus ended with the girls playing a similar beat that was at the beginning of the song and they then almost immediately began the second verse,

_**When you're done doing this quest **_

_**My friend you better log off and take the next left **_

_**You tried your best but this had to end **_

_**To be honest we all knew it was just pretend**_

During the second verse Kuroi became interested and staring intensely watching the girls, the way they played which each other was unbelievably unique there was some sort of indescribable chemistry between them and not to mention they sounded more than impressive and after they repeated the powerful chorus Izumi screamed out the bridge with emotional intensity, "These guys have a lot of potential!" Kuroi muttered to herself.

_**Always thought I could trust you**_

_**Guess that was too good to be true **_

_**Now you've hit a godforsaken dead end**_

_**So we'll leave you behind in the ennnnnnnd!**_

The bridge climaxed with a catchy and infectious drum hook from Misao and then the chorus kicked in,

_**You remember that time when you were all the rage **_

_**But now your all used up oh what a shame**_

_**Maybe next time you'll make a change **_

_**Baby you could change thins back before it's too late!**_

After the song ended all the girls took a deep breath, especially Konata and Kagami who were clearly drained from their first actual performance, but the problem was they weren't entirely sure how well they played or if they even sounded good, but there worries were thwarted when the turned to and wide eyed Yutaka and a jaw dropped Minami.

"You guys, that was amazing, onee-chan, you've done so well, and so has everyone else!" Yutaka exclaimed struggling to find words to describe the situation.

"That was really impressive, I'm quite surprised" Minami said who had gotten over her embarrassment and had begun to seem comfortable in the company of people she wasn't very familiar with.

"So are you joining our club or what!" Misao shouted imperatively like she wasn't really giving the girls a choice in the matter.

"I want to, what about you Minami?" Yutaka asked merrily with her green eyes fixated on the mint haired girl.

Minami looked down at the girl staring up at her and smiled, "I guess if you want to then I will" Minami replied and in response Yutaka pounced on her and gave her a quick but effective hug, she slight resembled a kitten pouncing on a ball of yarn, well if the ball of yarn was massive.

"Kagami this is so moe!" Konata barked to the tsundere with her guitar still in hand.

Kagami sighed and began packing her guitar away; here you go again with your moe nonsense"

"Oh come on, your moe sometimes too Kagami, but I'd rather just call you cute" Konata laughed with her tongue peeking out of her mouth.

Kagami blushed in response and in order to ignore the Otaku she began hastily carrying her bass back to the storage closet.

"_She's being really straightforward with her comments lately; maybe she has the same intentions that I do, No! don't be so stupid, of course she wouldn't" _ Kagami thought to herself whilst walking back from the spacious closet.

"Well it seems its about time to close up you guys, its getting kinda late" Kuroi said who had stopped digging into the instant ramen she had brought from the staff room and greedily kept to herself.

The girls acknowledged what the teacher had said and began tidying up the small mess they had made, after a few short minutes they had all gathered their belongings and were heading out the door, Minami and Yutaka seemed a little disappointed that they weren't able to spend a longer amount of time in the rock club during that day.

"See you at home Onee-chan" Yutaka waved goodbye as she began the short journey home with Minami.

After the room was devoid of almost all of its members the only two girls remaining were Konata and Kagami and their was a slight hint of awkwardness in the air, that was unusual thing to have between the two girls but Konata immediately broke the awkwardness as she hailed Kagami before she left the room, "Hey Kagami" Konata asked with an strange hint of shyness in her voice but there was also a faint sign of excitement.

"What is it Konata" Kagami asked the blunette curiously.

"Umm, do you wanna like hang out this weekend, There's some stuff I wanna buy in Akiba and I thought it would be more fun if you came along" Konata replied with a convincing poker face on display.

"Sure, I need a break from studying anyway, but you better get your homework done before we go" Kagami told the otaku sternly.

"Yeah, Yeah, its not like homework is important anyway, we have so many more important things to do, like anime and rocking!" Konata proudly boasted.

"Your never going to get anyway in life you know that, living off anime is hardly a healthy lifestyle" Kagami remarked opening the music room door.

"Yeah but I could always live off you Kagami, I mean there's more than enough of you" Konata grinned.

Kagami let out a quiet giggle at Konata's comment but she immediately snapped out of her hysterics and snapped at Konata, "Your lucky, I can't tell if that's a joke about my weight, because if it was you'd be in trouble"

"Ha, god I love you Kagamin, oh…. In a friendly way I mean" Konata stuttered realising what she had just blurted out.

"Thanks, you're a good friend Konata, I just wish you weren't such a nerd, now lets get going, otherwise we'll miss the train" Kagami replied pushing the otaku aside the get out of the door.

"Hey wait for me; I have shorter legs you know!" Konata shouted jogging after the tsundere.

"That's never stopped you before has it, your always winning at the sports festival" Kagami exclaimed from across the corridor hardly reducing her speed.

Before Konata could reply a loud and strict voice filled the corridor, "No running in the damn hallway" a teacher shouted from one of the classrooms.

Kagami immediately stopped but the otaku completely disregarded the teacher's orders and continued running towards the tsundere and it was then she lost her footing, she caught up with the tsundere and came tumbling down on top of her, pushing Kagami to the hard ground, luckily she was able to move her guitar before any damage was caused and her school bag managed to cushion her fall considerably.

"Hehe, this position is pretty compromising ain't it Kagamin" Konata purred whilst on top of the bigger girl.

Kagami couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp as she shoved the otaku aside, "Konata, why are you always like this in public, there are still people around school you know, anyone could have seen that" Kagami scolded hoping her point got across to the blunette but it didn't.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Kagami" Konata laughed standing back up and lending a hand to the purple haired girl.

Kagami grabbed the smaller girls hand and pulled herself up, "_Her hands are really warm and soft, I Wonder if mine are like that" _Kagami thought to herself once again distancing herself from reality for a brief moment.

"Hey Kagami, should we get going?" Konata asked bringing Kagami back to reality.

"Yeah, I need to get tonight's homework done anyway, so might as well hurry home and get it over with." Kagami groaned in annoyance about what the rest of her night had in store for her.

"Wait we had homework, you better be ready to let me copy you Kagamin" Konata laughed because she knew of the tsundere's disapproval.

"Your not copying, so quit asking, and before you try your not going to be able to bribe me" Kagami replied.

"Not even pocky" Konata asked cheekily.

Kagami immediately turned round with a tempting expression on her face.

"What kind of pocky?"

"Hahaha, I knew you couldn't resist sweets Kagamin" Konata laughed holding her stomach.

"Shut up already, now can we hurry up and go home!" Kagami exclaimed who was now quickly advancing through the corridor.

* * *

Back at her house Kagami was busy finishing off the annoying pest that was her algebra homework, how these useless numbers and equations would help her in the real world was a mystery to her, but if it helped her get into a good college, then she would happily do it, despite how annoying it was, she closed her maths textbook and as soon as she did her cell phone rang, she picked it up to see the blue haired devils name on the caller ID, she willingly answered.

"Hey Konata, what's up, doing your homework like I told you to?" Kagami asked foolishly knowing what the other girl's reply would be.

"Silly Kagamin, homework is for nerds, but I wanted to ask you something?"

"That's funny, you calling me a nerd, anyway what is it?" Kagami asked who was happy to hear from the otaku.

"I want to show you something at the cosplay café this weekend, if you don't mind coming in with me, don't worry I'm not working this weekend or anything" Konata said pushing all the potentials doubts the tsundere may have out of her mind.

"I'm not comfortable being around a bunch of sweaty nerds, but if it's important to you then I'm fine with it" Kagami replied with a smile that wasn't visible to Konata.

"Awesome, it's a date, bye Kagami!" Konata cheered and hung up.

"She could at least explain it a little, Wait did she say date!"

* * *

**Akira: God, I can smell this clichéd romance from a mile away, what is this crap anyway.**

**Author: Anyway, ignore her and welcome to Lucky channel****, this is our second episode and the beginning of our special guest segment! Our guest today is..**

**Akira: Hello…**

**Author: Patricia Martin!**

**Akira: HELLO!**

**Author: What is it Akira-san?**

**Akira: First of all what's with this special guest crap, you know who this show is supposed to be about, (points at chest)**

**Author: Breasts?**

**Akira: No you perverted idiot, its supposed to be about me otherwise I wouldn't even be here would I, enough about that big breasted American bimbo, focus on me!**

**Patricia: Ummm, should I just leave?**

**Author: Well it looks like there's once again been some complications so we'll do our best to have our first special guest segment without any unwanted interruptions next time, BYE-NII!**

**Akira :Screw you!**

* * *

**A/N- Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter, been visiting relatives for a while so sorry for the delay of updating, Let me know what you thought of the chapter and the lyrics, hopefully I didnt do too bad.**

**By the way I'm working on a lucky star one shot and I was wondering if any of you would like to see some specific things in there, Please feel free to send me some suggestions and ideas if you have any (VIA private message or just mention them in a review) I mean you guys are the reasons I write to begin with. :)  
**


	18. Feelings Unleashed!

**Let There Be Stars Chapter 18**

After successfully persuading Kagami to hang out with her on the weekend, and the otaku had even managed to get the tsundere to come to her workplace, the cosplay café, which the purple haired girl would normally instantly refuse going to, but for some reason she happily accepted.

After returning home the otaku decided that instead of normally practising with her guitar that she would see how her gaming buddies were doing on her MMO, which she had for some reason neglected for the last couple of days, her email inbox was in its usual state, filled with pointless spam and a couple of important messages, some of which stood out more than others, at the very top of her inbox was an email from her favourite tsundere, she immediately opened it, to view its content.

_Hey Konata_

_About this weekend, I was just wondering whether we could go shopping for the second volume of manga you bought me, its actually pretty good, and could we also….. Actually no never mind, See you tomorrow x_

"He he, I can't believe she stays in character even when she's sending emails, and that kiss was pretty moe too" Konata muttered to herself after reading the email, she then scanned the rest of her inbox and read a few other emails of relative importance but none of them stood out like Kagami's, there was something that her email had that none of the others did, that was friendship, or maybe something more.

Yutaka had returned home earlier than the otaku after having her first eventful, if not brief day at the rock club, perhaps it could have been a more worthwhile experience but at least it gave her an introduction to what she can expect in the future, it looked like Minami enjoyed herself as well. With that being said Yutaka remembered that she needed to buy some books regarding keyboard playing and vocal exercises, since her practising will now be a lot more frequent because of her new status as a rock club member. She though up the idea and phoned Minami, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Hello, Iwasaki residence" Minami said in her usual melancholic voice"

"Hey Minami-Chan, would you like to come shopping with me on the weekend, maybe we could see a movie or something?" Yutaka asked the mint haired girl confidently.

After a brief moment of silence the girl replied, "Sure but I'll need to ask my parents for money first if that's okay" Minami told the girl on the other side of the phone.

"Sure, that's no problem" Yutaka happily replied shaking her head, unaware that Minami could not see the expressions she was making.

"I'll see you later then Yutaka, tomorrow I mean" Minami said quickly changing her words out of embarrassment.

"Sure, bye Minami-Chan" Yutaka cheered.

After having the short but cheerful conversation Yutaka placed down the house phone and headed back to her room, happily looking forward to the event she had just planned, But in other parts of the Izumi household a dastardly otaku was making an awful lot of noise, but at least this noise was pleasant.

Konata sat on her computer with a document open containing a multitude of words, all of which rhyming and having some sort of lyrical purpose, but there was a lack of words on the computer, and the blunette seemed to be thinking intensely about something.

"Why is it so damn hard to write this, it shouldn't be that difficult?" Konata muttered to herself desperately trying to fill the page but failing miserably each time she tried.

It was then a certain girl peeked her head through the door to investigate why their was so much ruckus coming from the otaku's room, normally she was idly chatting with her gaming friends but there was something odd about the way Konata was talking to herself.

"Is something wrong onee-chan?" Yutaka asked peeking through the bedroom door.

Konata turned around to see the petite girl staring at her with her curious green eyes, "oh, hey Yutaka, I'm trying to write some lyrics, but I'm not really sure what to write about" Konata explained returning to her barren computer screen.

Yutaka thought it was okay to enter room, so she casually walked in and sat herself on the bed, picking up a manga from the bedside cabinet to amuse herself with.

"Um, why don't you write about something you like, you like anime and manga right onee-chan, why not write lyrics about them or something" Yutaka suggested hoping her opinion had helped in someway.

Konata grinned, like a light bulb had just been set off in her head, but lyrics have to have a message or a meaning, they can't just be stupid and random" Konata replied crushing the confidence Yutaka had just had.

Yutaka puffed out her cheeks in annoyance when her idea was rejected but she quickly got over it and began suggested other ideas, "What about writing something about Kagami?"

After Yutaka spoke their was an odd silence in the room, it seemed awkward but also peaceful, it was clear that that Yutaka's idea had effected the otaku, I mean it was very rare for the blunette to remain silent around her cousin, since she was always had so much to talk about, "Yeah, but I only like Kagami as a friend!" Konata exclaimed suddenly not realising the rashness her voice contained.

"Is something wrong onee-chan" Yutaka asked now in flustered state, it was odd that she didn't realise the implications of what she had just said.

Konata knew she had to say something to break the awkwardness she had created, or she could just leave the room and come back later to reclaim her territory hoping that the smaller girl would have left, but her worries were no longer when Yutaka spoke.

"But onee-chan, I only said you should write about Kagami because she's your friend, I didn't say she was anything more" Yutaka explained hopefully getting her point across.

Konata quickly assessed the situation and realised she could still get out of this unscathed, "Yeah good idea Yutaka, I guess I got a little carried away don't ya think, anyway I better be going, need to set the recorder for some anime that's on later" Konata quickly said and rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

"But do you?" Yutaka muttered quietly hoping the otaku heard her.

Konata turned, her chest was now incredibly tight and she could feel her heart beating at a faster rate than usual, but her cousin was too cute and considerate, she had to reply, "Do I what?" Konata asked with her hands now clasped together.

"Like Kagami, more than a friend I mean?" Yutaka replied who sounded equally embarrassed.

Konata's cheeks immediately became painted with a cherry red colour and her eyes began quivering, and before she knew it tears were slowly dripping from her eyes, "I don't know, I'm confused" Konata cried who had now dropped to knees and her hands were preventing any more tears from tainting her already miserable face.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Yutaka hastily asked who was already by her cousin's side with her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I'm a little scared, I'm always so energetic and happy, but when it comes to the serious stuff I'm such an idiot, I feel so pathetic!" Konata shouted to herself and Yutaka, spilling out her thoughts with genuine emotion.

"Don't be so silly, your not pathetic, everyone feels scared Onee-chan, and it's nothing to be ashamed off!" Yutaka replied holding in her own tears.

"But it is, what are Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki going to think when they see me like this, I'm a mess, a complete mess!" Konata shouted once again.

Yutaka had seen enough, with what little strength she had she pulled up the otaku, and looked her in the eyes, there were still tears dropping down her face, and making their home on her shirt after falling off her small chin.

"Look at me Onee-chan!" Yutaka shouted who found it hard to sound serious with such a cute and innocent voice.

"What is it?" Konata asked shamefully with a little less sadness in her voice.

"I'm not very good at this kind of stuff so I'm going to be honest, do you love Kagami Hiragi?" Yutaka bluntly asked.

Those words penetrated Konata's mind like a speeding bullet and she quickly gathered all her thoughts and feelings about Kagami, she thought back to the way her and Kagami immediately became friends and how they bonded in such a unique way, how she teased her and always got away with it, despite the fact that the tsundere still loved her in return, their unique love for music and the bond they have formed from playing in the rock club. More thoughts barraged her mind relentlessly as the salmon haired girl watched in worry as the blunette just sat there silently scanning every possible thought that came to her, Konata had done so much for Kagami, she had taken her to movies, treated her to food which she clearly loved, and she had bought her a guitar, which Kagami cherished and to be honest, Konata thought she had loved Kagami for it, and it was then that she went back to the Aya Hirano concert, how she felt when the thing she had looked forward to for weeks was given to her when the tsundere switched places with her, that feeling she felt when that happened was something she had never felt before, like there was something exploding in her stomach, it was a feeling of gratitude and appreciation that she couldn't describe, it was then that Konata came to the conclusion that what she felt at that precise moment in time

Was **LOVE.**

* * *

Back at the Hiragi household the Tsundere was preparing dinner with her mother, something that she rarely done but felt it was necessary considering the ongoing awkwardness that had occurred between her and her mother since the important conversation they had about her and Konata.

Kagami placed the remainder of the rice into a bowl as her mother instructed her and continued cutting the wide variety of vegetables that were spread out on the surface before her, Kagami didn't have a talent for cooking but her mother sure did, and so did her sister, fortunately Matsuri was also a bit of an idiot in the kitchen too, which relieved Kagami in a way.

"So, have your feeling towards Konata changed in anyway?" Miki asked in a straightforward manner.

"Mom!, some of the others might still be around, your supposed to keep it a secret" Kagami exclaimed to her mother.

"Well, you speaking so loudly aren't really helping Kagami, so have they?" Miki replied awaiting an answer to her question.

"No, if anything they've gotten stronger, at the concert, she surprised me with a kiss, I think she was just joking thought, but she seemed to be really happy about going, do you think she has similar feelings mum?" Kagami asked her mother.

"Well if she went to the extent of kissing you then I guess she may have some feelings towards you, but teenage girls have intricate and confusing minds, its hard to pinpoint their exact feelings, but when it comes down to it, the only way to really find out her feelings is to ask her, but are you brave enough to do that?"

"I don't know, these kind of things are hard, and I've never confessed to anyone before, especially someone like Konata, she'd probably just laugh at me" Kagami sighed doubting herself.

Miki immediately stopped cutting her vegetables and looked at her daughter, "Don't be stupid Kagami, even if she doesn't have the same feelings she will definitely understand, she's your best friend, and if I'm honest with you, she could even be your future girlfriend" Miki smiled making it clear that she was completely comfortable with her daughters decision.

"Thanks mum, it really means a lot that you believe in me" Kagami smiled bringing her mother into a hug.

Amidst the hug Miki asked, "So, when are you going to ask her"

"This weekend, at the cosplay café!" Kagami stated confidently.

* * *

"Yes!" Konata screamed through her now retreating tears.

"Really?" Yutaka replied with a surprised tone.

Konata rose to her feet and looked down at Yutaka who was still seated on the floor, it was then that Konata raised her fist in the air and triumphantly said, "I love Kagami Hiragi" but she couldn't prevent another tear from falling down her cheek, but this tear wasn't a tear of sadness or despair, it was a tear of joy, a symbol, this tear was symbol that the joyful otaku had fallen in love.

"Awesome, good for you Onee-chan" Yutaka cheered who was now back on her feet.

Konata had now returned from her world of excitement and self bewilderment and now had her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and she then pulled the girl into a tight embrace,

"Thank you Yutaka, without you none of this would have happened, but now I'm ready, I'm going to confront Kagami!"

"When, your going to confess to her, are you serious?" Yutaka asked in excitement who couldn't believe the quick progression of the situation.

"I don't know when, or where, I don't want to ruin it and rush into anything, but hopefully this song will help send a message, and If I can do it, I just hope she doesn't reject me or anything, if she did I'd don't know what I would do, anyway I actually need to go now" Konata replied who quickly took the seriousness out of the conversation.

"Where are you going Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked the blunette who was close to leaving the room.

"Well, I wasn't joking about the anime I needed to record" Konata laughed wiping the remaining tear of her now red cheek and that comment was a sign that the otaku was back to her normal self, the kind of person that many people loved, especially Kagami.

Yutaka smiled and left the room also returning to her own humble abode and she then lay down on her bed taking in the important events that had just taken place, "_If only I had the bravery to do that, onee-chan is so much tougher than me" _Yutaka thought to herself.

* * *

After an emotional few days of boring school work, exciting days at the club where Yutaka managed to convince Izumi and Kuroi into giving her routine singing lessons at no expense, the day where Konata and Kagami were to hang out was upon them, and fortunately for them the weather welcomed their anticipation with lovely sunshine and bright blue skies

Konata awoke on the Sunday with high hopes and a happy attitude, aware of what was going to happen today. She looked at her alarm clock which she barely used and realised the time was quite early, usually she would hop back into bed and sleep in until the afternoon, but today she decided to prepare breakfast, something she didn't often do and normally left to her father, but she knew today was going to be special so she decided to start it of right.

She entered the kitchen to see her father, who was up early and busy eating breakfast, something he usually did if he needed to drop off a manuscript, which is most probably what he was doing today.

"Morning dad, you're up early" Konata greeted Sojiro happily.

"Morning Konata, why are you up so early, got something going on today?" Sojiro asked who was quick to jump into the otaku's life

"Well, me and Kagami are hanging out today and I'm taking her to the cosplay café, so I should think today is definitely going to be awesome!" Konata cheered who struggled to hold in her excitement.

"You sure like that girl don't you, you've been friends for an awfully long time" Sojiro replied who sounded a little suspicious about Konata's enthusiasm towards the girl.

"I haven't known her for ages, but we are definitely best friends, I like her a lot" Konata happily explained.

"More than Haruhi?" Sojiro cheeked.

"Yes" Konata honestly replied leaving the room.

Sojiro stood there, with a shocked expression on his face, "No way!" He muttered to himself.

After having a shower, and washing her hair and brushing it to the fullest extent the otaku did something she rarely did, picked out an attractive outfit, sure she looked cute in many of the clothes she wore, but she had rarely purposely made herself look good.

She peered through her wardrobe, looking around for something appropriate but nothing seemed to please her, but then she spotted something, something brilliant.

At the bottom of her wardrobe she saw a long white thin dress, the same dress that belonged to her late mother, something she treasured dearly and would only wear when the situation called for it, and today felt like it did, she carefully pulled the dress out of her wardrobe and held it up against her bare figure in the mirror, the dress suited her flat chest and small figure, "My butt doesn't really stand out in this" Konata laughed pointing out the unnecessary, she then carefully slipped the dress on.

She look at herself in the mirror and to her surprise, she greatly resembled her mother, this filled the otaku with sadness but happiness at the same time, and then a voice called from the doorway behind her.

"You look beautiful Onee-chan" Yutaka told the blunette who was taken by surprise when the petite girls presence was revealed.

"Hehe, thanks I guess" aren't you going out with Minami today?" Konata asked changing the subject to something else other than her appearance.

"Yeah, I am, but I need to phone her to make sure she is okay with it first" Yutaka replied twiddling with her thumbs.

"Why don't you come to Akiba with us, it'll be fun, and there's a lot of cool shops there aswell" Konata said trying to persuade the smaller girl.

"Yeah that's sound great, I've never been to Akiba before, and it sounds kind of scary" Yutaka worried herself.

"Konata walked towards the smaller girl and laughed, "Don't worry you little scaredy cat, you have Minami to protect you remember" Konata replied.

Yutaka smiled, "Your right, Minami-Chan won't let anything happen to me" Yutaka said to herself and Konata reassuringly.

"Anyway, I have to get going, Are you coming later, or do you wanna tag along with me" Konata asked imperatively as if Yutaka didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'll come with you, let me just ask uncle for some money" Yutaka smiled and ran to her uncles bedroom.

* * *

After collected money from her uncle the two set off to the train station where they were going to meet the tsundere.

"So how are you going to tell Kagami Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked about a very sensitive subject.

"Oh well, after my stellar performance at the cosplay café of course, but that's if I can figure out how to do it, I could always leave it until a few more flags have been triggered" Konata laughed and held the straw hat she had brought along to complete her outfit on her head.

"What performance?" Yutaka asked curiously who was unaware of this performance before now.

"Well I wrote those lyrics earlier this week to perform today, you must have heard me practising, I have asked the café to supply me with an acoustic guitar and they had no problems with it, beside they love a cute loli to attract customers" Konata pervertedly remarked.

"Umm cute loli?" Yutaka wondered with a strangely large question mark appearing above her head.

"Its nothing, but you have to come watch me; I put a lot of effort into it" Konata happily replied and began running ahead to the nearby train station.

"Don't Onee-chan; you're in a dress you'll trip, and its way to hot to run like that!" Yutaka shouted hoping her words were reaching the distant otaku.

It wasn't long until they reached the train station where Kagami and a certain mint haired girl were waiting eagerly, except now Yutaka was breathing heavily because of all the running she had just done.

After walking the remainder of the way Konata had still managed to beat Yutaka to the train station, and she then greeted Kagami, "Morning Kagamin, your looking awfully pretty today" Konata remarked hoping her comment wasn't misunderstood.

"What do you mean awfully, is there something wrong with how I look?" Kagami exclaimed acting like her usual self.

"It was a compliment Kagami, you look really pretty" Konata laughed and examined what the tsundere was wearing, she was wearing her usual casual attire, a lined purple top with a red tie, something she had often worn and enjoyed wearing, along with the shorts of course.

"Konata, you look great, why are you wearing a dress?" Kagami asked who had a slight idea of what the reason might be.

"Yeah, it was really hot today so I wanted to wear something thin, so I just threw this on its nothing special really, why did my Kagamin want to see me wear less?" Konata cheeked raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not, now let's get going before we miss the train" Kagami said quickly grasping her train ticket.

"Yeah, yeah" Konata said following the demanding tsundere.

"Hey Minami-Chan, I didn't know you were coming so early?" Yutaka excitedly said following the two older girls along with Minami.

"Yes, I was coming to meet you at your house but then I saw Hiragi-san and had a conversation with her, saved me time that you came her though" Minami replied in her usual voice.

"Awesome, did you hear Konata's performance at the cosplay café, its going to be really cool" Yutaka laughed to herself.

As they crossed through the turnstiles Minami replied plainly, "No, Kagami-san hadn't told me about it"

Yutaka looked kind of disappointed that Minami didn't know about the performance but she quickly got over it, "So are you coming with me to watch her?" Yutaka asked expectantly.

"Sure if that's what you want, I don't mind what we do today, but I do want to buy a couple of things if that's okay, and there's something I want to buy for you Yutaka" Minami explained with an instant blush now appearing on her pale skinned face.

"Thanks Minami-Chan, but you don't need to buy me anything, I don't want be a burden or anything" Yutaka shyly told Minami with her hands held together like it was some sort of nervous reflex.

"Don't be silly, your not a burden, I'm happy to buy you something, now lets hurry, the train is leaving in a minute" Minami replied grabbing the smaller girls hand and moving quickly to the train.

_She's holding my hand, she's holding my hand!"_ Yutaka thought to herself in ecstasy. But her happiness was short lived as they reached the train when the taller girl let go of her hand and sat herself down, and making herself comfortable on the bustling train, "Come sit over here!" Minami shouted from across the train.

"I'm coming, just give me a second, whoa!" Yutaka shouted as she was shoved in the shoulder by a tall slender man in a business suit, "Sorry I need to get through, ouch!" Yutaka screeched once again struggling to make her way through the people to her seat

It wasn't long until Minami's instincts kicked in and she began to worry for Yutaka, she rose from her seat leaving her bag unguarded and ventured into the crowd, in her opinion the crowd was regular sized but to someone like Yutaka this was relatively large considering her small and petite figure.

"Minami?" Yutaka shouted out hoping for a reply but then something grabbed her hand with a vice like grip, she then started to panic, someone had grabbed her hand, it could be a complete stranger, someone who may have the intention of hurting her, she pulled and panicked but to no avail, it wasn't long until she was completely in the assailants grasp.

"Don't hurt me!" Yutaka said with her free hand covering her eyes.

"Yutaka, don't panic so much, it's me, Minami" the guardian angel spoke aloud instantly reassuring the smaller girl.

"Minami!, thank you, I was a little scared" Yutaka replied hugging Minami with all her might.

"Come on were in public, lets go back to our seats" Minami told Yutaka with a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Back in another part of the train, the tsundere and otaku were having a calming conversation, mostly just going over what was going to happen during the day, and how they were going to do it, but hopefully today would turn out differently if Kagami had her way, "So where are we heading first?" Kagami asked beginning a hardly stimulating conversation.

Konata looked up at the tsundere and then began rummaging through the bag she brought with her, and she pulled out her wallet, and within that she pulled out some money.

"Well, first I need to buy you second volume of that manga; it shouldn't be too hard find!" Konata smiled confidently.

Kagami couldn't but smile but had to reject the otaku, "Konata there's no need to do that, I'll buy it myself, besides you've been spending way too much money on me you know" Kagami replied hoping she had convinced the adamant otaku.

"But, it's the least I could do, I mean you did take me to that concert, and what exactly have I done for you Kagami?" Konata asked unaware of her extremely giving nature.

Kagami was becoming a little annoyed at the otaku's ignorance, "Well for starters, you've bought my food the last 3 times we've been out shopping, you bought me a guitar, and now your buying me more manga, give it a rest and treat yourself for once, for me at least"

There was now an abrupt silence coming from the otaku, "Konata, is something wrong" Kagami asked curiously getting a bit closer to the otaku.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I like treating people, I like it when people appreciate me when I do things for them, it doesn't feel as good when I treat myself, don't you understand?" Konata asked who also sounded curious.

Kagami smiled as she perfectly understood where the blunette was coming from and she then wrapped her arm around the smaller girl.

"You're a brilliant person you know that Konata, you always there for whoever needs your help, regardless of the circumstances, not everyone see you in that way, but deep down I know what your really like, and that is a brilliant person, and believe me that will never change" Kagami told Konata.

Konata instantly smiled and looked at Kagami, who was peering down at her with her bright blue eyes

"You sure love making me blush don't you Kagamin" Konata laughed trying to hide her blush with her small gentle hands.

"Really, your one to talk, with all your pervy comments" Kagami replied with her arm still wrapped around her angel.

Their conversation stopped there, the two just sat there enjoying each other's blissful company, it was clear that there was some chemistry going on between the two girls, but what was even clearer was the fact that they were both too nervous to let out any of their true feelings to each other, especially on a crowded train such as this, but Kagami was just waiting for the right moment, and she was hoping it wasn't too far away.

* * *

Across from Kagami and Konata were the other two girls who were chatting away and cheekily gossiping about the situation occurring between the two girls opposite them, "Don't you think they look really good together Minami-Chan?" Yutaka slyly asked hoping not to arouse any suspicion.

Minami raised her head and examined the two older girls, Kagami had her arm tightly wrapped around Konata and they seemed to really enjoying each other's company and they were even getting a few odd looks from some of the people seated around them but they didn't seem to care, "Why are they a couple or something?" Minami asked bluntly to Yutaka.

Yutaka's face immediately went pink and waved her hands to Minami, "No there not, I just thought they looked cute together, that's all!" Yutaka replied who did a terrible job at avoiding suspicion.

"I see, well they do look really cute together, especially Konata's dress, its lovely" Minami stated clearly showing her admiration for the otaku's attire.

"Yeah, that dress is really precious to her; it was her mother's dress,

"Why does her mother not live with you anymore or something?" Minami asked unaware of Konata's mother's death.

"No, she died when Onee-chan was really little, I've never seen her wear that dress before so today must be really important" Yutaka explained but before the conversation could go any further the train stopped, and they were hailed to remove themselves from the train.

* * *

After letting Minami and Yutaka know of the cosplay café's location the two girls split into separate groups and spend the next couple of hours casually shopping, Konata acquired the latest issue of comptiq along with a wide variety of other anime related products, half of which she only bought for the points she gained from buying them, Kagami bought herself the 2nd Full Metal Panic manga after convincing Konata to let her buy it herself.

After a casual bit of shopping the 4 girls met at the widely recognised cosplay café, it was a trek to reach it from the bottom floor but Konata kept assuring them that it was worth it and the others girl followed.

"Welcome to the café" An energetic high pitched voice screeched as the 4 girls entered, the high pitched voice turned out to be Patricia who was dressed up in her usual Mikuru battle waitress costume, with a ridiculously short skirt.

"Hey Patty-chan, how's work been today, got any new customers?" Konata shouted from the entrance instantly getting the American's attention.

"Be right back Kagami, I just need to talk to Patty-Chan quickly, make yourselves comfortable" Konata told the girls and headed off towards the blonde girl.

Yutaka and Minami quickly found some comfortable seats in the corner of the room and sat themselves down and Kagami soon joined them, "Maybe we could look for that music shop after this Minami-Chan?" Yutaka suggested.

"Yeah sure, let's see what goes on here first shall we" Minami agreed looking at the small stage at the front of the room.

In the back of the café, the blonde girl and the otaku were making preparations in the dressing room, Konata was grabbing an acoustic guitar the café had brought in for her and making sure it was tuned correctly, she pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of her bag, and made sure everything was in order, and once she realised it was she nodded her head confidently.

"Do you have everything ready?" Patricia asked confidently who seemed more excited than Konata about the performance that was about to take place.

"Yeah, everything seems good, just give me a couple of minutes" Konata replied who began clearing her throat in preparation for the singing she was about to do.

"Okay, I'll introduce you in a few minutes, let me know when your ready" Patricia cheered quickly exiting the dressing room

* * *

"What the hell is taking Konata so long, and why is the café so crowded today, it was nearly empty last time" Kagami complained unhappy about what was happening.

But her complaining was short lived when Patricia walked onto the small but fluorescent stage with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please, instead of our usual dance routine we have a special performance today, and I'm sure you're going to like it" Patricia orated to the entire café.

"No, way don't tell me it's her" Kagami ranted hoping that her assumptions weren't true.

"Please, welcome my very dear friend Konata Izumiii!" Patricia cheered with her arm pointing towards Konata who made her way on stage with her acoustic guitar in hand.

Patricia quickly made her way off stage after placing the microphone on the stand and lowering it so it was suitable for Konata's height.

She spoke into the microphone frequently to check it was working and fiddled with the guitar slightly to be sure everything was ready, after she knew it was she spoke.

"Hey, everyone, sorry if you were expecting the usual dance routine, but I spent a long time organising this, plus I'm sure you going to love it, but unfortunately it doesn't have a lot to do with anime, you already probably guessed that I'm going to be singing a song, so here I go" Konata said and began strumming the guitar.

The tune was peaceful and happy yet coated with a hint of melancholy, but the crowd seemed to be enthralled and were almost instantly fixated on the otaku.

"I can't say I was expecting this" Kagami laughed and watched in amusement.

After she repeated the tune on her guitar Konata began singing and her voice excelled,

_**There are so many things about you that I admire**_

_**All these things spread through me like wildfire**_

_**You show your admiration, by throwing out frustration**_

_**Two tails of silky thread that linger down your head**_

_**I love to pull, to play and please even though it makes you a little angry**_

_**But I will not pretend how I feel; I want you to know these feelings are real **_

The entire room seemed hypnotised by the first chorus, it showed such emotional intensity that it was difficult not to appreciate the talent on display, but the break from their admiration was over when Konata flew headlong into the chorus.

_**Everything about you, is the reason why I want you**_

_**Everything about me is the one thing that prevents me**_

_**I tried my best to past your shields, pretty please why don't you yield  
**_

_**I tried my very best, but my mind is under arrest**_

_**If I had the bravery, I'm sure you'd love me.**_

The chorus was getting the crowd even more absorbed as they could hardly took their eyes off the small girl, but it was Kagami that was completely fixated on the smaller girl, "I wonder if these lyrics actually have some significance, and why is she talking about loving someone, unless she's….." Kagami's mutterings were interrupted when the second verse quickly began,

_**Your shyness really shines**_

_**Like the sun it almost blinds**_

_**I'm the person that deceives you, but I can't try my best to please**_

_**These feelings run they fall and roll**_

_**Over the obstacles and cannot vault**_

_**But one day I will catch them and you'll be the one to see them!**_

Kagami was beginning to make little sense of the lyrics but she didn't have the time to analyse them whilst listening to the music Konata was playing, she would need to investigate further when she had the chance, Just when she was about to remember the previous verse the next chorus started.

_**Everything about you, is the reason why I want you**_

_**Everything about me is the one thing that prevents me**_

_**I tried my best to past your shields, pretty please why you don't yield**_

_**I tried my very best, but my mind is under arrest**_

_**If I had the bravery, I'm sure you'd love me.**_

Without any delay she flew into the bridge

_**This is it, this is the finale**_

_**Once you hear this I hope you believe me **_

_**These metaphors are falling like rain**_

_**My feelings, my love, my hurt, my shame!**_

And then the last chorus,

_**Everything about you, is the reason why I want you**_

_**Everything about me is the one thing that prevents me**_

_**I tried my best to past your shields, pretty please why you don't yield**_

_**I tried my very best, but my mind is under arrest**_

_**If I had the bravery, I'm sure you'd love me.**_

_**I'm sure you would. **_

After the song finished Konata placed down the guitar and took a well deserved bow, the room's breath seemed to be taken away by the performance and there was a brief and awkward pause before every occupant in the room was up on their feet cheering for Konata, she hardly expected this kind of reception. After the applause halted, Konata took the chance to say a few words, "Well, it sounds like you guys enjoy it, but I bet you'd rather hear me sing some anime songs huh" Konata asked the crowd getting a positive cheer in response.

"Well, I'll see if I can perform again sometime" Konata laughed as she walked off and back to the dressing room where an ecstatic Patricia was waiting for her,

"Konata, that was absolutely amazing, they adored you out there, and the song was so emotional, what was it about, a boy you like or something?" Patricia questioned in a still excited state.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was something like that, except it wasn't really about a boy….." Konata replied trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Wasn't about a what?" Patricia asked failing to hear the remainder of Konata's quiet sentence.

"Oh, its nothing, well I better get back to Kagami, I left her with Minami and Yutaka, knowing her she's getting impatient" Konata told Patricia as she left the cramped dressing room.

But Konata was wrong, Surprisingly Kagami was not being impatient at all, she was deep in thought, trying her best to decipher the lyrics of that song, she had the distinct feeling that those lyrics where definitely about her, but how were they about her, the word love was used in the lyrics so there was a possibility that Konata had similar feelings towards Kagami, but there was no actual way to be sure. Before she could delve any further into what she could remember of the lyrics she felt someone prodding her shoulder, it was Yutaka.

"Oh hey, Yutaka what is it?" Kagami asked in her still slightly daydreamed state.

"Wasn't that awesome, I never knew Onee-Chan was so talented, she's a really good singer" Yutaka exclaimed with a sense of exuberant glee in her voice.

"Yeah she was, she's really improved, its hard to believe we've only been playing guitar for a little while, But guess Konata has always been a little talented at singing, what about you Minami, did you like it?" Kagami asked having her second conversation that day with the mint haired girl.

"Yes, it's hard to believe how much talent Izumi-san has" Minami replied who struggled to detract from her usual melancholic voice.

Kagami looked around the nerd infested room and noticed that the excitement had dyed down and all the otakus and various other people were back to either eating food or playing games, which she supposed was normal considering what sort of café this was, Kagami looked towards the dressing room and noticed the blunette walking towards her with an infectious smile on her face.

"Hey, Konata, that was brilliant" Kagami cheered who had been infected with Konata's smile.

Konata approached the girls and sat down, Yutaka was trying to begin a conversation but realised it would be rude to interrupt the girls.

"So, what did you think of my little surprise performance?" Konata asked with her smile still smeared across her face.

"Well, to be honest it was brilliant, but I have one question" Kagami replied which brought a shocked but excited look to the otaku's face.

"What is it my tsundere, your wish is my command" Konata cheeked.

Kagami took a deep breath and composed herself, what she was about to say was going to be quite important, "What that song you sung, was it about me?" Kagami asked.

Konata just sat there, just mystified about the fact that Kagami could figure it out so quickly, "Well, it….."

Her response was stopped by a man standing over their table, He was dressed in a short sleeved black top that brought out his pale skin and underneath that top was grey tank top which went surprisingly well with the black top, he also sported Khaki shorts and short spiky brown hair, whoever this man was, he seemed awfully interested in Konata and Kagami.

Both the girls looked up and almost simultaneously the both asked,

"And you are?"

* * *

**Akira:** Wow a cliffhanger, real bloody original; I'd like to see a little more creativity.

**Author:** Well, you can talk, having the same show every week, anyway, Now its time for out first actual special guest segment since Akira seems rather calm this week, Please welcome our special guest Misao Kusakabe.

**Misao:** Sup readers, hope your enjoying the story and stuff, wait a minute, does this mean I'm fictional or something?

**Akira:** Of course you are, you sound exactly like that goddamn character off that rip off p***mon show

**Misao:** Yeah whatever, anyway what do you wanna talk to me about, is this some sort of interrogation?

**Author:** No its not, we just wanted to ask you some questions

**Akira:** Sounds like an interrogation to me, Rape scene in 3.2.1

**Author**: Just ignore her; anyway what do you think of the relationship between Konata and Kagami so far?

**Misao:** *Yawn* too much Yuri for me, I'd stick to men to be honest

**Akira:** You goddamn liar, you're saying you and Ayano don't clam wrestle every now and then?

**Misao:** Hell no!, were friends but nothing else, why do want to know anyway?

**Akira:** No reason, its just that a girls the only relationship you could get in, I mean look at ya

**Misao:** WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU LITTLE!*author interrupts* Anyway we'll see you in the next chapter, Bye-nii.

* * *

**A/N-** Well that was my longest chapter yet, Hope you enjoyed that chapter and are enjoying the story in general, Leave your reviews and opinions if you can, they're highly appreciated, this chapter was the most critical chapter yet in terms of the girls chapter, let me know what I could to improve or whether you feel I could change the relationship in anyway :)

The next chapter is a guest chapter being done by my good friend **Kiyo Hosokoawa, **he's a perfectly capable writer and I have put a lot of confidence in him, so I assure you he will produce an awesome guest chapter.


End file.
